Amor alcohólico depresivo, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: La saga Crepúsculo vista desde la perspectiva de una adolescente cristiana con un sentido un poco atrofiado de la moral. Risas aseguradas.
1. Capítulo 1: Acoso y derribo

**Capítulo 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere necesario. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

Capítulo Uno: Génesis

Erin: vale hola a todos quiero que espáis que soy la mayor Crepúsculo DE LA HISTORIA **[¿Eres un cielo naranja?]**! He leído todos los librs y visto l película -OMFG no está Cullin BUENORRO. Muy bueno. vale ahora e cribido sobre qu pusuaría zi yo fuese bella1 **[De entrada, que no te sabrías comunicar con Edward]** Porque ez una sucie pota así que quiero que lo veáis y mu coteis qué pensáis! Así que MUCHAS CRÓTICAS XFA! tu quiero Dios xoxoxoxo **[Ya lo he visto todo en la vida]**

He tunido que subir mi historia aquí **[Ha subido su historia a Deviantart]** poque los malus de la borraron pero me alegro de que el Judío y el Pájaro se hayan ido **[¿Qué?]** y nu me van a llamear más

Entré en la habitación y ÉL eztaba setado en el incón de mi clase de inglés, perfectamente sentado en el rincón en una mesa **[En esa habitación solo hay un rincón, por lo que se ve]**. Pensé que era un dios (Erin: no dios Dios porque amu a dios y ezo es blamsfemia, así que juderos pacadores) porq estaba muy puñeteramemnte bueno, como ese tío que solía estar en Smalvile ates de que se pusiera gordo así que ahora veo sobrenatural porq ahora el hombre gordo está siempre en mi cabeza **[¿Estás bien? Porque yo te noto mal]**.

Solté una risitia cuando mawh mirú y Edwards miró hacia otro lado pareciendo que gruñentemente. Ajité mi largo palo marrón inttentando atraer su atención. Tego largo pelo marrón que me llega al clo, en una cosa larga suave con una pinza para el pelo y tal. Tengo raya de ojos calientre **[¿Qué?]** con un montón de rímel azul porq hace juego con mois ojos sabes porq son azule. y llevo una blosa holgada blaca con un cinturón de cuero bonito y una larga falda negra porq s sexy pero no de puta y s un pecado ser una put tecepto zi rs María Magdalina, pero está meurta de todos modo **[Esta pava está fatal]**.

Edward me volvió a mirar y miró a otra parte de nievo. Era malodocado y leu foroncí mi ceja **[Solo tiene una]** confusamente, pero decidí pero s sex-a así que le dejaré salirse con la suya (El Señor nos insenia a pordoné **[No uses de excusa a tu dios, que a ti lo que te pasa es que el chocho te hace palmas]** ).

Pasé caminando, con tos los ojo de la habitación sobre mí porque zoy puñeteramernte S-E-X-Y **[No te vengas tan arriba, que solo te están mirando porque tienes una única ceja]** (Me habían dicho esto machus veces así que sé que es verdad( y me siento en su mesa y mira hacia arriba y tiene ojos de bronce que son sexy de un modo alcohólico depresivo **[¿Qué?]** (erin: PRESAJIO! Es alcohólico depresivo pero si nu has leído los libro ya lo sabrás **[1. Si no he leído los libros es imposible que sepa nada de la saga. 2. Edward no es un alcohólico depresivo. De hecho, dudo que pueda emborracharse. 3. ¿Sabes lo que significa "alcohólico depresivo"?]**!)

Me mira hacia arriba y le miro hacia bajo mirándme hacia arriba. Entonces habla, con una voz callada alcohólica depresiva.

-Quién eres?- pregunta y por qué estás sobre mi mesa **[Pensaba que había ido tan a saco porque ya le conocía, pero ahora está claro que no. ¿En serio? ¿Esa es su forma de ligar con alguien, sentarse sobre su mesa y mirarle en silencio?]**?

Así que yo guiña a él y le digo que es mono, pero entonces clase empieza y yo me siento y le miro **[Si esto me pasase a mí, estaría terriblemente incómoda]**.

Está tan bueno y desido quiero ser su novio **[¡Era un hombre desde el principio!]**. Me mira y mira hacia otro lado de nievo **[El pobre está acojonado]**.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Así que saaaaaaaaaaaa ta es mi hitoria contadme qué ensais con vuestras creouticas! me alegro de haberlo escribiendolo ahora soy un culo feli **[Me das miedo]**! DIOS OS AMA A TODOS! XOXOXOXOXO! :3


	2. Capítulo 2: La acosadora peligrosa

**Capítulo 2.**

Capítulo 2 - Aden y Ev

Erin: Este es mi segundo capítulo, y no críticas. WTF? ACállate estúpida puta pecdora - TUYO PATÉTICA NO IO **[Entonces supongo que sí te han escrito alguna crítica. Eso o tienes desdoblamiento de la personalidad]**. Llamearmi va contre la voluntad Dios **[¿Qué?]** , ta MAL pa la gntoe odiar **[Insultar a los demás se ve que sí está bien]**. Y si lo haces ytú no poder entrer en el Celo. Así que NO LLAMEES, ELIGE EL AMOR. De todos modo Edward es mucho 3 igual que vosotros letores. Grax por lier! además mi perronaje se llama Joan aquí no erin **[¿Y por qué no lo mencionas en la propia historia?]** :3 xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Edward nu me habló durante el resto de la clarse y nonca me miró de nevo **[No le puedo culpar]**. Estaba unpoco triste pero zabía que Dios malludaría a zuperarlo. Le pidí a Él que al final de la clase Edward me hablará **[Creo que tu dios tiene mejores cosas que hacer]**. Pero Edward nu lo hizo, así que zuponí que no había recido lo zuficientmnt alto.

Ra la jora del almuerzo así que fueí y me senté yu sola y lejí la Biblia (Erni: Puede ser una buena letura avcs). Miré mientras Edwood se sentaba junto a un gropo de gente que tenían la misma pinta que él. YA sabéis, todos mystereosos y sex-ys. Me pregunté quienes eran

Los miré, nu comieron nade pero nu precían anarexicos así que me sentí más curiosa, qería ir a hablar con él de nevo. Zabía que le gustaría porque estoy buena y soy una Cirstiana **[Es bien sabido que los cristianos ligan un 20% más que el resto de los mortales]**. Así que me acerco y me siento a su lado. Parece enfadado pero nu me importaba **[El pobre debe de estar pensando "otra vez no"]**.

-Hola zoy Erin **[¿No habíamos quedado en que el nombre de tu personaje era Joan?]** , eztaba en to clarse esta Maniana.- digo y todos me meran.

Todos iban vestidos con ropa de Abbacromby y Filtch, las chicas con colores brelluantes y los chicos con colores no brillantes pero tampoco oscuros excepto edward que llevaba una sexi sudadera marrún oscuro **[Creo que Edward preferiría ir desnudo que llevar una sudadera]** y vaqueros negros. De pronto supe que eran una faltmilia y nu podía creer lo buena que estaba toda la familia **[1. ¿Por qué has sabido de pronto que son familia? Porque en realidad no hay parentesco entre ellos. 2. Espera, ¿estás admitiendo que también te ponen las tías? Vas a hacer llorar a tu dios]**. Rosalie y Alice, las únicas chicas, eran perfectas y estaban buenas como las verónicas pero sin ser emo y putonas. (Si no estuviese en cotra de mi religión ser homo, diría que eran sexa **[Esta es la segunda vez que lo dices]** ) Entonces estaba Japper, era to mono y me hacía sentir muy clamada coando le meraba y se parece a Matt Thiessen. Emmett era más grande que coalquier culturista que hubiese visto jantes y se parecía a Jon Cooper de Skillet. Pero na die podía comepert con Edward . Estaba más Bueno por mucho y se purecía a Joel Bruyere **[Me encanta que todos los personajes se parecen misteriosamente a cantantes o músicos]** (,333,##!)

-Por qué estás sentada aquí?- preguntó Edward todo como gruñente. Lu sonreí porq me paeció un buen gruñido **[¿Qué?]**.

-Porque quiero llegar a conocete, tonto. Mi nambre es Joan Santa Santuaria Louisa-Smithe **[Erin para los amigos]**. Estás bueno y me gutas un jodidomontón **[1. Esa boca, que tu dios se va a enfadar. 2. La mejor frase para ligar de la historia]**.- repliqué, petaniando de foma sexy.

-Soy Edward Cullen.- dijo no felizmente. Edward nu parecía impresionado pero zabía que le gutaría pronto **[Basta ya. Estás molestándole y ni siquiera te importa. Eres una acosadora de manual. Das miedo]**. Podría gutarle ia rualmente. Zonrió pero entonces lo escondido con ceño fruncido y entonces todos se miraron unoch a otroch durante como un minuto de foma incumuda como el año pasado cuando mi hermana mintió a tos diciendo que era gay y tuvo que ir al campamento **[JA JA JA JA]**

-Venga, vámonos.- le dijo a su familia y todos se marcharon. Me dejaron atrás sentada en la mesa. Nu entendía por qué nu quería conosermi **[Y sigue sin darse cuenta de que no es bien recibida]**. Me pragonté si me pasaba algo malo y por ezo nu le gusto. Era hora de ir a biología así que me voy y voy allí.

Edward también estaba en Biología. Estaba suntado solo en una mesa **[Esta gente tiene la fea costumbre de no usar sillas]**. Me acerco de un mudo sexa y me senté a su lado, jiñándole un ojo. Parecía enfadado conmigo, nu zabía por qué pero tonces ya no parecía tan nfadado. Había estado amigablemente todo el tiempo y quizá estaba fucionando.

El profesor empezó a hablar así que le escuché, Edward seguía mirándome enfadadamente otre vez pero que le jodan ya vedrá él porq le quiero **[¿Cómo vas a querer a alguien a quien acabas de conocer y que te desprecia tan abiertamente, tarada de los cojones?]**.

YYYYYYYYYY QUÉ TAL **[Mal]**?! apesto creo que me estoy metiendo batante en esto porq cleplusculo es un alucinante. Amo a Edward y a los Krillians **[No sé si se estaba refieriendo a los Cullen, la familia de Edward, o a los Quileutes, la tribu de Jacob]** , incluso Jacob y ellos. Grax por loer y xfa critica para clotarme lo que pensas!1111 333 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Capítulo 3: Conducta indecente

**Capítulo 3.**

Capítulo 3: Colisiones

OMG PARAD DE YAMEARME GENTE NO MAJA! IROS A LA ERDA! ffs apestáis - si nu tienes na gueno que decir, NO LO DIGAS **[¿Entonces para qué pides que la gente critique tu historia? Además, esta es la segunda vez que la publicas y seguro que ya te hicieron comentarios negativos en el pasado. Podrías haber mejorado como mínimo la ortografía]**!11111 Nadi3 quiere zer un pecaor así que repartir AMO por vuestra puta madre! es mejor **[Pues tú no te lo aplicas mucho]**. tos modo este es el tercer capítulo, y ahora me estoy concentrando de verda. Por favor to2 dejad BUENAS CRÉTICAS. Además voy a usar un nuevo divasor para el principio da la página porque porque a FF no le gusta ~ o mis corazones de amur **[Esto demuestra que está subiendo los capítulos tal cual, sin molestarse en corregirlos]** : ( xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/|| (Estas son ALAS DE ANJELES :3 **[Ya no son lo que eran los pobres ángeles]** )

Beologea duró un rato pero entonces terminó. Había otra clase pero Ed **[¿Qué confianzas son esas?]** nu estaba en ella así que no me importar y entonces el día acubó.

Le esperé después de clase, y mi amiga Jenny Donna se me acercó. (Erni - vale sa Blla se mudó a Forks recientemente en el lebro pero en mi versin he tado aquí un tiempo, como dos meses pero eran las vacaciones de vuruano así que x eso nu había visto a los Cullings an3 de ahora pero cunosia a algen VALE?1? **[Bueno, al menos se ha justificado]** )

-Ey chica como tas?- corrí hacia ella y la abracé fuerte. Me sonrió felizmente. Jenne llevaba una sudadera azu con un bonito koneho rosa en ella, y una larga falda rosa y ella también ez robia **[En el primer capítulo decías tener el pelo marrón]** con pelo parecido al mío, en un largo pinado recto. Se parece a la lidr de Evanescence **[1. Pues esto a ENOBY no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. 2. Amy Lee tiene el pelo negro]** , pero con maquillaje putpura y rímel y Cristana.

-Ey chc cómo estás! Nu te he visto como en una semana.- Jinkirió ella felizmente.

-Yuju ey chica, lo sientot. por eso. He visto a ese gran buenorrillo en clase hoy, su nombre es Edwerd Collin. Tú has estado aquí mucho más que io así que qu sabes de erl y zu familia **[El acoso va a ser intenso]**?

-Bueno suyo REEEEALMENTE secretivos y tal y no es como cualquier otro pavo que Puedas aber visto en tu antigua escuela. Son real empollunes y misteriosos, pero tan MU buenos. Me gusta Emmet un montón.- admitió erróticamente **[¿Qué?]**.

-Sa está bien pero me gusta Edward y creo que yo le guto **[No. El pobre chaval ha intentado alejarse de ti a toda costa]**. Me sonrió pero era casi cumo zi nu pudiese estar conmigo por algona rasón **[Y esa razón es que no le gustas]**. Así que entonces, qué zabes entonces, me gustaría carnecerlo **[Tú sabrás]**?- conté.

-U bueno he ojido que vive en la montaña. También ta allí y SOLO **[¿La está incentivando para que lo secuestre?]**! Ve chica, ve **[Sí, sí, lo está haciendo]**!- miré a donde estaba señalándome y entonces la olí* y corré hacia él. Se estaba marchando x la puerta principal cuando yo había zido lo suficientemente tonta como para esperarle en la lateral!

Me miró como si hobese podio jolerm corriéndome por él** **[¿QUÉ?]**.Sonrió, pero entonces paró y me judió, pero no me importó porque está realmente más sexa cuando jode.

-Ey Edword cómo estás. Estás incluso más sexa a la luz del sol.- dije, admirando su pálida piel. Era como una Japo Geisha/Gótica, solo que normal al mismo tiempo **[No. El tema con estos vampiros es que brillan a la luz del sol. Tendría que parecerte extraordinariamente raro]** y muy myu bueno.

-NO JOANE NO TE CORRAS CERCA DE MÍ!- gritó y salió corriendo **[Te entiendo perfectamente]**. Corrí tras él gritándole que parase y nos metimos en un aparcamiento **[Lo va a violar]**.

Saltó encima de un coche todo atléticamente y desapareció en arbustos detrás del coche. Fruncí el ceño y me sentí triste. Quizá me había quivocado al pensar que ler gutaba lo que no era feli en absoluto. Pero entonces cuché un ruido, como un autobús viniendo hacia mí. Miré a mi alrededor y vi…..UN GRAN AUTOBÚS CORRIÉNDOSE HACIA MÍ **[Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente]**!1111

/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||

OH NO ESO NOS BUENO! Bueno tedréis que ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítoloh **[Edward la va a salvar. No tiene ningún misterio, estás copiando descaradamente algo que pasaba en la historia original]**. gracias por leer esto y el personaje d Jenny está realmente basado en mi amiga Jenny **[Menuda sorpresa tan inesperada]** , así que TE QUIERO CHICA!1 De todos modo graicas de nuevo y por favor dejad buenas críticas. DIOS OS AMA A TODOS! :3

 ***Ha puesto "smelled" (olí) cuando quería poner "smilled" (sonreí).**

 ****Ha escrito "cumming for him" (corriéndome por él) cuando intentaba escribir "coming for him" (yendo a por él).**


	4. Capítulo 4: Inconsistente

**Capítulo 4.**

4 - Sarvada

N/A: N SRIO PARAD DE LLAMEAR! Hereges lo digo en serio! Yo zolo ser maleducada con gnt que está siendo maleducada conmigo. En l historia el presonaje se llama Joan pero MI NOBRE es Erin Locklea! ASÍ QUE CERRAD LA PUTA BOCA **[En realidad fuiste tú quien la llamó "Erin" en alguna ocasión y dijiste claramente que era tu avatar, así que no intentes fingir ahora que sois entidades distintas]**! i ze que Amee Lee era Crustiana, proeso me guta! ME LA TIRARUIA NO! Pecadoreses malos en serio parad male? SED MAJOS. Así que de todos modo este es mi 4º capítulo. Me estoy emocionando más coando lo escribo. Espero que vosotros tambén os emocionéis **[Ni te lo imaginas]** \- y grax a todos los LETORES CRISTINOS MAJOS POR AMOR :3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||

Suyo un degrape de ruedas y una nove de polvo. Cerrejé mis ojos porque estaba demasiado asustada como para mauverme. Todo se quedó quieto y entonces abrí mis ojos. El autobús se había parado a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cabeza **[¿Estabas tumbada?]**! Pestañeicé e intenté ver por qué el autobusto había parado. Había una abollidura en la parte de dejante pero no podía ver a nadie. Era commo si algui3n hubiese llegado y PARADO EL AUTOBÚS PARA SALVARMI **[Qué conclusión tan precipitada. Lo lógico es pensar que lo ha parado un pivote o que ha frenado a tiempo y la abolladura ya estaba ahí]**!

Seguía estando asustada y temblorosa pero me salí de la carretera **[Recordemos que antes estaba en un aparcamiento]** y me subí a la acera. Jenny me estaba gretando pero probablemente no podía oirla **[Tú sabrás]**. El conductor del autobús parecía impactado y salió del autobús para dirsclupruarse. Asentí de un modo para decirler que no ler culpaba porque no podía hablar todavía **[O sea, que si pudieses hablar sí le culparías]**.

Entonces vi algo moverse desde detrás del autobús. Probablemente no lo pude ver **[Dices estar aterrorizada hasta el punto de no poder hablar, oir o ver cosas, pero aun así lo sabes todo. Aclárate]** , pero creo que era Edward - jabía ojos amba blellando en el pulvo! Pero se había ido antres de que pudiese verlo bien. El conductor del autobús se fue y también se fue Jenny y me fui a casa **[Y jamás le pidieron responsabilidades legales a nadie]**.

Yo ignora mi padre cuando entré porque él habría de tenido un día duro apiagiando incendios y quién quiere ser molestado **[1. Viven en Forks, un lugar conocido por ser especialmente húmedo. Dudo mucho que haya TANTOS incendios que apagar. 2. El padre de Bella era policía, así que el padre de Joan tiene que ser bombero. 3. Hasta ella misma reconoce que es una molestia]**? Soy buena crisitana. Esa noche estaba tirada en la cama, no podía dormirme por lo que había pasado con el Autobús. Miré las oscuras sobras del techo y pensé en qué haría Jesús si estuviese en mi situación **[Dormir]**. Ya sabéis, si hubiese ralmente amado y la biblia no lo zabe **[1. ¿Estás diciendo que tu dios del amor no siente amor? 2. ¿Pero no estabas pensando en el autobús?]**. No podía imaginármelo así que pensé que Jesús nunca había amado de ESE moo an3 así que no lo zabría.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y rodé para ver ojos ambr mirándome. Edward estaba allí mirándome!1 Sonrió pero yo estaba demasiado soplendida como para decir algo. Se acercó más a mi ventana opaca **[¿Qué?]** y puso un frío brazo sobre mis hombros. Me estremecí pero me gustó.

-ugqe estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunté confusa y él soltó una risita.

-Pa verte, obliviamente.

Estaba tan contenta de que hubiese venido a verme. Sabía que le gustaría. Y tenía razón. Tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre nada en purticular **[Se ha pasado todo el día ignorándote y ahora se ha colado en tu habitación en plena noche. ¿No crees que deberías hacerle unas cuantas preguntas?]** , pero estuaba quedundo laro que quería estar conmigo. Le quise hacer unos pocos mimos pero se levantó rapidamente y se marchó corriendo, como si nu pudiese estar ralmente conmigo.

Estaba confoundida porque nu sabía por qué se había marchado. Pero estaba contenta de que hubiese venicionado y visto de todos modo así que quedé muy dormida y zonie con Edward. :3

Al día siguiente en la escuela tolmundo estaba hablando de mí y el autobús porque debería haberme golpeado **[Se ve que no te tienen mucho aprecio]**. Dije que Dios me había salvado por mi creer en él y de algún moo lo hizo. Edward es un ángel. De todos modo nu le dije a nadi3 que fensaba que había sido Edwood porsi se reían de mí **[Incluso ella piensa que es una idea estúpida]**.

 **[Un pequeño apunte.**

 **En la historia original, Bella vio con sus propios ojos como Edward detenía el coche que casi la aplasta y, desde ese momento, desconfió mucho de él y estuvo investigando para descubrir qué era exactamente.**

 **Esta chica, sin embargo, es tan tonta que le da todo igual]**

-Pienso que fue Edward quien me salvó **[¿Pero no habíamos quedado en que no se lo dirías a nadie?]**.- le dije a Jenny porque zabía que él nu se reiría **[¿Él?]**.

-Oh dios míos chuca, cómo?- Preguntó toda emocionada.

-Creo que saltó delante de él y lo paró.- le conté porque estaba emocionada.- Y entoces vino a mi casa anoche.

Jenny estaba emocionada tmbn porque Edward había venido a mi casa. Empezamos a hablar de él y cumo de bueno estaba cuando una bos dijo por detrás de nosotras.

-De qué estáis hablando?

Me giré y Edward estaba allí de pie pareciendo un ángel del pagano*. Jenny también le miró con la boca abierta porque tmbn fensaba que estaba bueno pero dijo que me lo podía quedar porque ella quería a Jasper **[1. No. A tu amiga le gustaba Emmett, ¿recuerdas? 2. Edward no tiene ni voz ni voto en este asunto]**.

-Uh, nada.- dije toda averronzada y con la caras roja.

Entró la familia Edwards, así que se fue **[No le gusta su propia familia]**. sin embargo an3 de hacerlo me dio un golpecito en el hombre y me guiñó un ojo, pidiéndome que le siguiesE! Así que se tuvo que ir. Me levanté y le saguí.

/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||

:3 eso fue divertido de escribir y espero leer **[Te hace falta]**. Ncerio grax a todos por too EXCEPTO A TI QUE SABES QUIÉN RS. Xfa dejad buenas crítecas y purad de critisizarme male **[Entonces, ¿para qué pides que te critiquen? Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar lo que la gente tenga que decir sobre tu historia, guárdatela solo para ti]**? Nu ataco uestras jisturias o sí? AMOR PARA TODOS! xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 ***Ha escrito "heathen" (pagano) en lugar de "heaven" (cielo).**


	5. Capítulo 5: El vampiro cristiano

**Capítulo 5.**

Capítulo 5 - Confesón

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer hasta aquí1 pero me gustaría tomarme un moemento para dirigirme a los llamuadores **[Para variar]**. VALE VOY A IGNORA VUESTRO SINESENTIDO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ASÍ QUE SHHH MMMALE? Así que sed majos, que es mejor. pensad en esta página como en un vecindario - sed majos con lus vecionios, sa? genial y gracias a todos los BUENOS LETORES QUE HAY POR AHÍ

ooo "Dura cosa te es dar coces contra el agijón." - Biblia, Hechos IX. 5 ooo (Viendo que a la página nu le gustan mis dividedores, el primer divisor será una cita de la Biblia de ahora en adelante que es relovante para el capi! o en este caso para la noa de ator :3 **[Lo que nos faltaba]** )

Edwerd caminó y caminó y lleagmos al porque. Había sido un largo paseo pero estaba cansada **[Hasta donde yo sé es normal cansarse si caminas mucho]** y quería saber por qué no habíamos conducido. Dijo que no tenía coxe **[Pues te está mintiendo, ¿eh?]** , lo que es bastante raro pero caro quién sabe cómo vive la gente por aquí. Caminamos y caminamos y entonces paramos. Ahora estábamos en lo profundo del borsque y la base de…una pequeña colina montaniosa!

-Ey Edward wtf estamos aquí fuera **[¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?]**?- pregunté de un sexa, porque quizá me había llevado aquí para algo de diversión o argo **[Alguien va más caliente que la punta de un cigarro]**.

-Joan tengo algu que contarte.- dijo y parecía triste todo da gorpe. Quería habrazarler mejor **[¿Ya le estabas abrazando? ¿Qué me he perdido?]**.

-Qué tienes que contarme?- pregunté, pero no sexa esta ves.

-Joan, me gutas mucho pero tengo un secreto horrible.- dejo alcohólico depresivamente. Una pequeña lágrema derrotó por su mejilla, y me sentí todavía más triste y como mal al mismo tiempo **[Si estás triste, estás mal. ¿Qué te pasa hoy?]**.

-Joan, no soy como ottros tíos **[1. No cambies de renglón si va a seguir hablando el mismo personaje. 2. Me gusta todo este suspense para acabar diciéndole algo que todos ya sabemos]**.

-YA LO SÉ tonto,- me reí felizmente **[Esta pava es tonta]**.

-No, no pillas a qu me refero.- se volvió y tuvo un ecalofreo y parecía triste incluso más. Fruncí el ceño. Por qué estaba triste? :(

Me miró de vuelta y habló más.

-Joan realmente soy un vampiro **[No. NO. ¡NO! Edward jamás le confesaría esto a nadie. Está profundamente avergonzado de ser un vampiro y, si se lo contase a alguien, probablemente pondría a esa persona en peligro. En las novelas no le quedaba más remedio que admitirlo porque Bella lo descubrió por su cuenta. Pero esto no tiene ningún sentido, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que es la segunda vez que hablan en toda la historia. No la conoce de nada, no sabe si puede confiar en ella o no. Es una locura]**.

Jadeé! OH MIERDA, UN VAMPTRO **[Lo mejor de todo es que se lo cree de inmediato, la muy merluza]**?! Eso es como realmente impío y nada bueno, pensé. Me sentí triste y asustada **[Pero me va a poder más el calentón que otra cosa]** pero como que me seguía gustandor, había estado a solas conmigo una cuantas veces pesé **[Dos contando esta, para ser exactos]** así que quizá ler podía escuchar porque no creo que fuese a comidome. Aunque seguía estando asustada y deseaba haberme ponido mis buenorras botas de cuero en lugar de los tocones oi porsi tenía que coer **[Espérate, que la desgraciada se cree que puede escapar corriendo de un vampiro. Y, por cierto, es tan lista que se ha ido a caminar por le bosque con tacones]**.

-Un vampiro? Pero no puedo estar contigo si eres un vampiro porque soy Crisentana **[Ahora mismo ese es el menor de tus problemas]**!- ler dije, las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos como un grifo.

Paresía mortificado y su cara era una investigante dupresún. continuó **[¿Qué continuó?]** y limitó cercamiento hacia mí **[Ah, vale]**.

-Joan está bien. No soy como otros vamperos, mi clan es diferente. Avegonzamos al Señor y Sus pesas **[¿Qué?]**. Soy un vampito cristina!

Dejé de ser triste **[Eso dudo que lo puedas conseguir algún día]** y ler sonreí.

-Por qué es malo entonces?

-Porque- Dijo alcurlico depresadamente,- Creo que hueles bien y me da medo comerte igualmente. No pedo tar cotigu.

Jdeé. Quería comerme, lo que no era bueno, pero había algo en erlb a lo que no me podía resistir. Estaba oltra benorro y ahora un tío majo tmbn. Zabía que era el onico para mí **[El calentón no te deja pensar con claridad. Es como si un asesino en serie que pretende rehabilitarse te dijese que no sabe si va a poder evitar matarte porque eres su tipo de víctima y aun así pensases "es que está bueno"]**. Me acerqué a él y ler cogí de la mano y me japuie en su sexa pecho musulado.

-Saldremos adlante. Te quiero **[¡Que no os conocéis, coño!]**.

No dijo nada y nos quedamos ahí durante un momento, y entonces volvimos a la ciudad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sa no es un gran finel pero en el siguiente capítulo lo cumpensaré, así que sa. ASÍ QUE SÍ, ASÍ ES COMO ÉL ES UN VAMPIR Y PUEDO AMARLE VALE **[Espera, ¿no decías que Joan no eras tú? Ay, qué despiste tan tonto]**?1?! De todos modo dejad algunas critics buenas por favor y sa. OS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! xoxoxoxoxooxoxx :3


	6. Capítulo 6: Acceso denegado

**Capítulo 6.**

6 - Brilla el Sol!

Yola a to2! qué bien veros a todos otra vez! :3:3:3 hoy he tenido un día maravelloso, porque joy he pasado l día con Jenny! ^_^ Hemos ido de compras k no habíamos ido en mucho tiempo, y me he comprado una camiseta monésima con coneho en las mangas, así que estoy de un homor genal! Estoy ignorando a los haters complatamente, porque al final los pecadore quieren ser jodiosos solo tienes que ignorarlos. Así que aquí ta a l historia!11 XD

oooooo"En esto consiste el amor: no en que nosotros hayamos amado a Dios sino en que Él nos amó a nosotros y envió a su hijo en propiciación por nuestros pecados." Juan 1 4:9-10 (Aww)oooooo

Zonié con Edward esa noche. Estaba de pie en mitad de un pado y el viento estaba soplando suavito. Estaba allí de pie SOLO con pantalones negros y estaba ralmente muculoso y sexah. Su viento estaba soplando **[¿Se está tirando pedos?]** a través de su liebre cooba*, y sus alcohólico depresivos ojos amba me miraron muy devinamente **[¿Qué dices? Deja de hacerte la interesante que no tienes ni idea de qué estás escribiendo]**. Quería acercarme a érl y abrazarler, pero entonces me desuperuté. Me quedé tubada y pensé cómo sexy había parecido en el prado **[Todavía no se ha despertado del todo]** , realmente me gutaba mucho. Aun jasí no zabía si estábamos jontos, así que decidí encontrarler y preguntar mañana en la escuela **[Te acabas de despertar. ¿Es que hoy no vas a clase?]**.

Al día siguiente en la escuela le encontrer y le pregunter **[Fantástico]**.

-estamos saliendo **[Ni "buenos días" ni hostias]**?- pregunté inciertamente, frotándome sexualmente con mi adurable liebre roja **[¿Qué?]** (me había muerto hace un ratito para cambiar de look **[¿QUÉ?]** )**

Edwerd me miró porque estaba estudiando para esa claze de Beologea (eRin - VÉIS, CONTINUNIDAD **[Felicidades]**!).

-Sí, pero nonca podré estar verdaderamente contigo debido a la jambre por tu sangre.- Dijo Edward, tristemente. Froncí el ceño.-Y hay algo que quiero enseñarte después de la escuela.-Habló.

Estaba emocionada porque Edwards quería verme después de la escuela y me pregunté qué era quería enseñarme. Todo el día en la escuela pensé en qué podríah ser **[En lugar de prestar atención en clase]** , y esperando que no fuese nada melvado o eso (Seguía siendo un vampiro zabéis, solo l toy danndo una segunda oportunidad **[No. En todo caso él ha accedido a estar contigo, porque tú no has hecho otra cosa que perseguirlo como la acosadora que eres]** ).

Después de la escuela nos encontramos en el apacamiento y me ievó a su coche **[1. ¿Pero no te había dicho que no tenía? Ya te avisé de que estaba mintiendo. 2. Se supone que vais a la misma clase. Con salir juntos del aula os vale, no teníais que quedar en ninguna parte]**. Era un azul oscuro con guarriciones plateadas que era ralmente chulo. Me emocioné más mientras me abría la puerta y entonces se subió en el otro lado **[Ay, que está dando por hecho que se van a enrollar]**. Entonces salió acelerando del apacamiento y me llevó pal boske a….su casa!1 O.o

Su casa era grande y no estilo "modurna" en azoluto - parecía una gran iglesia Gótico/Romántica pero más pequenia y con más rocas en la parte de fuera en ese estilo tan mono que la gnte usa para recubrir zuz casas con roca **[No. La casa de los Cullen es muy moderna, en realidad. Casi todas las paredes son de cristal y lo demás es madera]**. Me llevó dentro y me presentó a su madre - MC **[¿Mamá Cullen?]** y su padre Carlise. Eran majos pero un poco aburridos y hablamos durante un rato pero entonces él me llevó a su habitación donde tenía montones de CDS de Reliente K y una gran cama **[En los libros, a Bella le pareció muy curioso que ninguna de las habitaciones de esa casa tuviese cama porque, obviamente, no necesitan dormir. Y no creo que ese grupo fuese del agrado de Edward; le gusta la música clásica]**.

-Te voy a enseñar qué pasa cuando me pongo al sol.- Me dijo y purecía hielo seximentah **[¿Qué?]**. ;3 Entonces se quitó la camisa y se puso delante de una ventana. El sol brelló sobre él y entonces empezó a brellujar como un diamante!1 Estaba muy bueno y ubviamente jentrenado **[Es un vampiro, no necesita ir al gimnasio ni hacer ejercicio para ser atractivo y muy fuerte]**. Estaba exactamente igual que en mi sueño porque llevaba pantalones negros y se había quitado una camiseta ceñida negra de Abercrombu y Fitch. Me sonrió **[Edward odia brillar porque es un signo de su anormalidad]** y entonces se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en su cama, me senté junto a él y entonces pregunté.

-Pensé que los vampiros no dormían **[Tú sabrás]**?

-No lo hacen pero queda bien.- me dijo y entonces se tumbó y yo me tumbé a su lado. Estaba todo sexa tombujado ayí, y yo ler abracé fuerte. Él rodó y me abrasó con ternura y yo le abrasé con ternura también y empezamos a besarnos. Lo había hexo antes pero mi lengua nonca había sentido colmillos mientras lo hacía an3 **[Los colmillos de Edward son como los de cualquier otra persona]**! Le quité la camisa **[1. Pero si ya se la había quitado él. 2. Madre mía la puritana, cómo se está poniendo]** y entonces él me quitó mi camiseta rosa (PERO SEGUÍA TENIENDO PUESTO L SUJETADOR ASÍ QUE SHHH). Entonces Edward estaba encima de mí y nos acaricamos.

Entonces noté algo mientras él se eclinaba de nuevo!

-No PERA! NO1- grité y Edward se me quitó de encima rodando pareciendo confuso y triste de nivo.

-No puedo hacer esto todavía,- ler miré y fruncí el ceño porque estaba triste por amfos.- Soy una Crestena y no podemos tener sexo hasta que casemo **[1. Que no cambies de renglón si habla el mismo personaje. 2. Pero si ha sido ella la primera en empezar a quitarle ropa]**.

Edward me miró triste y dijo,

-no pasa nada, no te haré daño.- y entonces me abrazó de nuevo, pero se puso caxiondo y lo intentó de nuevo pero esta vez le empujé **[1. En la historia original, el que quería casarse antes de tener sexo era Edward, así que no entiendo esto. Además, siempre ha sido un hombre muy respetuoso porque, básicamente, es de otro siglo. 2. Empujaste a un vampiro, claro que sí, suerte con eso]** y me puse toda la ropa.

-Tienes que casate conmigo primero! Yo tmbn quiero pero NO PODEMOS!

Edward se puso la ropa tamben y parecía triste. Yo me sentía triste también porque parecía triste (y se había vuelto a poner la camiseta je je ;P).

-No pasa nada, podemos intentarlo otra vez más tarde pero si lo hacemos ahora dios se enfadará. Recuerda lo que dice la biblia - NO DEPERDICEH TU SEMILLA.

Edward dijo que lo había entendido y entonces en lugar de eso simplemente nos abrasamos tiernamente incluso aunque muy en el fondo **[O sea, en los bajos]** realmente quería hacerlo con él porque era grande y sexy, pero amaba a dios demasiado y no quería ir en contra de mi religió dubéis ser fieles la lo eq creéis.

Edward me llevó a casa esa noche y entré para ver a mi padre sentado en la mesa comiendo. Había tenido un día duro en el trabajo como el Alcalde **[¿Qué? Pero si hace dos capítulos era bombero. Además, tú misma has dicho que lleváis en la ciudad unos pocos meses, así que es prácticamente imposible que haya tenido tiempo de preparar una campaña y conseguir los apoyos necesarios para ganar]** pero había cocinado mi cena así que me senté con él y empezamos a hablar.

-dónde tado Joan?- Preguntó.

-En casa de mi novio.- Dije y papá pareció impactado.

-Tienes una noviao?- Preguntó.

-Sí su nombre es Edwed Cillen.

Papá no parecía contento así que me marché xq es un capullo a veces pero le quero **["Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre"]** y me fui a la cama y me puse a dormir para poder zoniado con Edwards y lo que jaríamos mañana.

Mentrastanto, poco lo podía imaginar que había otro Vampiro que pensaba que ulía rica - Y SE ESTABA CORRIENDO PARA CNCERME!111111111 O.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAN CHAN CHAN! Aquellos qu ehayan leído el libro sabrán ques James **[Y los que no, ahora ya lo saben]**. Pero de todos modos, prometo hacerlo diferente para que sea nuevo **[Es decir, una versión descafeinada como todo lo demás]** , VALE? Glacias a todos por ler, ralmente lo apreshioh!1 :3 Amor Del Señor Sobre Vuesas Mercedes! xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

 **[Antes de terminar, me gustaría compartir una reflexión con vosotros:**

 **Me he dado cuenta de que conozco mejor a Edward Cullen y su vida, sin que él o su saga me gusten particularmente, que la autora de esta historia, que es la que moja braga por él. Es algo que, sinceramente, no entiendo y que solo puedo atribuir a que le gusta el aspecto del actor, que sea un vampiro y que es rico, pero lo demás le da absolutamente igual. Es un poco triste]**

 ***Ha escrito "orburn hare" (liebre cooba) cuando quería poner "auburn hair" (pelo caoba).**

 ****Lo que intentaba decir con este galimatías era: "Pregunté insegura, jugando con mi adorable pelo rojo (me lo había teñido hace un ratito para cambiar de look)".**


	7. Capítulo 7: Inapropiado

**Capítulo 7.**

Capítulo 7 - Lasos Familiares

Ey chicos!1 Tengo casi 20 críticas, es épiko! Para el falso Cristiano que duda de mi fe - Cómo TE Atreves a costionar mi fe!?11 No seré puesta del camoni del Señor por FARSOS com tú. Creer significa que debemos permanecer jantos y ser majos, así que se majo y nu puti si tú da veredad mmale **[No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho, pero vale]**? GRACIAS! ;)Gracias a todos x leer hasta aquí; Estoy ralmente contenta y Que Dios Os Bendiga a Todos! Tened un bon día y por favor, NO MA LLEMEO!11111 "Id, y haced lo propio." Grax todos! :3 xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

ooo "Llevad los unos las cargas de los tros." – Lucas **[Ya citabas mal los otros pasajes de la Biblia, pero es que esto es insultante]** ooo

Era l día siguiente y estaba tomando el desaiuno (Erin: Coco Pops, sa! :D) y papá me pasó la loche. Seguía paresiendo un poco enfadado, pero como dije en el capítulo anterior puede ser un capullo así que le inoro **["Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre"]**.

-Así que Joan cuéntame más sobre Edward.- Pidió Papá.

Estaba jinpaktiada! Papá nunca había querido saber sobre mis noveos an3; era tan raro en él que le importase una mierda incluso si no estaba bebiendo **[1. Me encanta que el nuevo alcalde sea un borracho. 2. En defensa de tu padre, te diré que quizá deberías haberle comentado que tenías un novio antes de soltarle la bomba de que venías de su casa. No sé, por usar la lógica. 3. ¿Cuántos novios has tenido exactamente?]**!

-Bueno,- empecé.- Tiene como mi edad, está conmigo en unas cuantas clases y está realmente oltra bonorro **[Eres idiota]**. Nos conocimos hace poco y ahora tamos saliendo!- sin embargo no le hablé de la promiscuidad **[¿Qué promiscuidad? ¿Qué dices?]** , porque no era cupa de Edward simplemente olía demasido ben para él. Pensé y fruncí el ceño porque parecía que podía ser difícil superar l ansia de sangre.

-Eso está muy ben Jone! Estoy conotento por ti!

-Gracias papá!- le abracé y entonces me marché porque empezaría a darle a la botella pronto y se cumbertiría en un gilipollas integral. A veces me pregunto si siquiera es mi padre **[Este drama que estás intentando plantear contrasta muy fuerte con el "estoy contento por ti" de de hace un momento]**.

Edwred estaba en la escuela cuando llegamos, y me prechentio formal a su familia.

-Ey soy todo el mundo, Joan **[Y luego el borracho es el padre…]**! Y actualmente estoy saliendo con vuestro hermano guaperas aquí presente!- dije y le abracé fuertemente. Se puso colorado y me ablasó de vuelta. :3

-Sa, eso he ojido.- Dijo Rosalie.

-Te ha contado que somos Vampiros?- Preguntó Alice preguntantemente **[1. Esta pava es tan retrasada que acaba de confesar en público que es un vampiro y, además, prodría haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. 2. En la historia original, los vampiros pueden ganar ciertas habilidades al convertirse. En el caso de Alice, es capaz de ver el futuro de una decisión, así que ya habrá visto a Edward contárselo y esta pregunta es todavía más estúpida. 3. Acabo de caer en que realmente no sabemos si mantienen o no sus poderes, porque todavía no se ha hecho ninguna mención a que Edward lee la mente]**.

-Sa lo ha hecho, y aparentemente huelo buenorra!- rugí felizmente.

Todo el mundo rejió pero entonces se pusieron serios **[Se acaban de dar cuenta de que eres idiota]**. Emment me dijo seriamente:

-Sin embargo e cierto. Te sojero que lleves cuidado hasta que nos adaptemos a tu aroma. Tenemos que ievar coidado cuando estemos contigo durante un tiempo mmale?

Asentí, y Jenny se hizo caca* en mi mente. Tenía que contárselo a Jaser!

-Oh x crto Japser,- le dije a Jasper adorablementi,- Mi amiga Jenny cree que tuyo un tío grande y sexy. Le hablaré zobre la cosa de Vampiro Cristiano y vosotros 2 podéis salir sa?- se puso colorado y asintió **[1. Se supone que el hecho de que son vampiros es un secreto, no un tema del que hablar alegremente. 2. En la historia original, Jasper estaba saliendo con Alice. Entiendo que quieras contentar a tu amiga, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de sacar a Alice de la ecuación]**. (Erni: Ves Jen-Jen, HICE ESTO PARA TU! ;2)

Nos estábamos llevando bien después de unrato y pronto entramos en la Cafeterra. Estaba hablando sobre las chicas y consejos de moda - llevaba un largo suéter blanco con una falda roja con velo y calcetenes largos y tacones, y llevaba mi pelo en épikas colas de caballo **[Pagaría por ver eso]** y llevaba rímel rojo.Ellos llevaban cosas monas también. Hablamos y hablamos, y entonces todos se quedaron paralizados, y Edward…..me tiró al suelo de un golpe!1 o.O

ENTONCES A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANA SE CORRIÓ JAMES Y SALTÓ JUSTO SOBRE MÍ!111111111111111

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os guste, y espero que te guste l sita con Emment Jenny **[¿No era con Jasper? Aclárate]**! :D I gracias a todos vosotros, realmente os quiero a todos. El siguiente capétulo es una LUCHA ÉPICA ENTRE….EDWARD Y JOMES! o.O Chan Chan Chan! Veréis, ahora me estoy desviando der libro **[Ni que hubieses sido fiel hasta ahora]**. Ahora usaré 'esenarios creativos'! DISFUTAH! :D

 ***Ha escrito "pooped" (hizo caca) en lugar de "popped" (aparecer).**


	8. Capítulo 8: Incompetente Cullen

**Capítulo 8.**

Capítulo 8 - Música.

Eirn: La exclitante conclusión a la pelea del capítulo anterior! o.O Además, gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí - que el Señor os bendiga y que el Señor os proteja hasta que llege el mimento de que pasares ja su rino. Además, Jenny dice hola **[¡Hola, Jenny!]**! xD

ooo "Pelea la buena batalla." 6:12, Timoteo 1 ooo

Grité fuertemente mientras Jomes se estrellaba dentro de mí **[¿Qué?]**.

Agioté los brazos a mi alrededor, y sus dentes salieron y PERFORARON MI BRAZO A TRAVÉS DE MI SUÍTER BLANCO!111 Groto y falleé las piernas y de algún moo le golpeé en el paquete y se me quitó de encima **[Tal como son los vampiros en esta saga, te habrías roto la pierna al golpearle y él ni lo habría notado]**.

La chicas me arrastraron lejos lo mejor que vodieron **[Eres consciente de que son infinitamente más fuertes que cualquier humano, ¿no?]** , y todos los demás estaban gritando y corriendo alredudor de la janxa habitación! Jomes me rogió y pude ver l Pérdida de sange* en sus ojos y era terrorrífico! Me pose de pie y Jasper me protegió **[Mala idea. Él ha sido el último en llegar a la familia y todavía no controla su apetito por la sangre. Ahora mismo estás sangrando profusamente y, en los libros, atacó a Bella por mucho menos]** mientras Iminant y Edsare **[¿Quiénes?]** se corrían sobre Jams **[Creo que no es el momento]**! Emmertt aplastó al puot contra el suelo y Edward saltó sobre él y empezó a pegarle una palisa! Edward parecía muy sexi mientras se la metía a Jawms **[¿QUÉ?]**. Estaba llorand porque estaba triste por si Edward salía herido.

JAMES LE PEGÓ UNA PATAD AA DEWAD!111 o.O o.O o.O o.O!

ALLÍ VOLAND POR TODAS PARTES!111 La mesas fueron vulcadas mientras volaban por la habitación, y todo el mundo seguía gritando los que se habían quedao **[Entonces es oficial, ¿no? Ahora todo el mundo sabe que los Cullen son seres sobrenaturales. Ya veréis como esto no tiene ninguna repercusión en la trama]**. Alice y Rodemary **[¿Quién?]** me escoltaron hacia las puertas.

-Qué le van a hacer?- le pregunté a alice.

-Le van a quemar si acaban con él!- me contó Jasser.

Sabía que harían eso para matarle **[Sí, quemar a alguien suele ser bastante letal]**. Así que no podría volver a intentar comerme. Jenny me llevó fuera y nos sentamos en una mesa fuera. Estaba nerviosa no solo por Edward sino porque seguía como sanegrando por el mordisco de James, y eran Vampiros **[Acaba de sumar dos y dos]**.

Pero entonces Edward se me acercó y y me aglasó.

-Todo está bien se ha ido ya. Ement va a ocuparse de su cuerpo. Por qué no vuelves a mi casa?

Vale dije y fui con Edward a su casa **[¿En serio? ¿Esto es todo? ¿Esta es la "épica pelea" que nos habías prometido? ¡Si nos hemos perdido el final!]**. Los padres estaban fuera cazando cervo (Edward me cotó que así es como comen, no se comen a gente lo cual me hace feliz) y fuimos al salón. Las chicas fueron a alguna parte y lo mismo hizo Jsaper - nos quedamos solos. Seguía estando un poco triste pero Edward me abrazó y me sentí mejor.

 **[Os voy a decir una cosa:**

 **Si yo estuviese en su lugar, no estaría triste, sino aterrorizada. Un ser sobrenatural me ha atacado por sorpresa y me ha atravesado el brazo. He visto la verdadera naturaleza del chico que me gusta porque, aunque ya sabía que era un vampiro, no me podía imaginar que fuese tan violento y terriblemente poderoso. Y, sobre todo, me he dado cuenta de que son criaturas voraces de verdad. Lo último que querría es quedarme a solas con él]**

-Por qué ha pasado eso **[Eso me pregunto yo]**? Qué era eso Edward?- pregunté triste pero en sus brazos.

-Eso era James. Es vamtpiro problema de otro clan. Sigue comiando gente. Pero ahora está muerto y noenca te molestará de nuevo **[Supongo que se va a pasar todo esto por el forro de los huevos, pero en los libros James vivía con una vampiresa llamada Victoria que dedicó un libro entero a intentar vengar su muerte. Además, no nos está dando ninguna explicación de por qué James la ha atacado a plena luz del día cuando estaba acompañada por cinco vampiros]**. Pero ahora escucha, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Caminó hacia la radio y apagó Relicent K, entonces caminó sexa hacia el piano. Estaba emocionada mientras se sentaba a su piano y empezaba a tocar una canción. Mientras tocaba se hizo claro que Edward era muy buen penesta. Era Si Bemol pero no podía reconocer la canción. Soneaba bien y organosa como tienen algunas Caterdrales sonando. Era tan hermosa que lloré de nuevo, pero por algo bueno.

Mientras tocaba para mí y yo sonreía felizmente y olvidaba lo que había pasado antes. La ventana se rompió y OH NO ERA JHAMS DE NUEVO **[¿En serio? ¿No son capaces de derrotarle entre cinco? ¿Y no se suponía que ya estaba muerto?]**! ;'o (Erin - LO ESTROPEA TODO PARA JOAN !)

-ARGH!- greté y me escondí tras Edward que se levantó del piano y empezó a luchar contra James de nuevo.

-Pensaba que Emmlet le había quermado **[Yo también]**!1- dije tristemente mientras Edward le lanzaba de nuevo por la ventana y sartó tras él.

Salí corriendo para mirar **[¿Tú crees que es seguro? Porque yo me quedaría dentro o intentaría huir]** mientras Edward machacaba a James de nuevo. Sus puños atravesaron y su caira ya rota. Entonces de nongona parte salió Em (Erin - Vale lo voy a acortar a Em porque tengo ploblemas con su nombre **[¿Solo con su nombre?]** \- hago esto por vosotros, queridos lectores **[No, lo haces por ti]**!) y Rose y Alice y Rose **[¿Quiénes?]**. Agarraron a james y lo nioquearon que te cagas. :3

-Se quedará muerto esta vez.- me dijo Edward mientras corría hacia mí y me cogió entre sus brazos.- Nu te hará daño de negvo **[Eso dijiste la última vez]**.

Asentí y le besé y él me besó de vuelta y me llevó dentro de nuevo i a su habitación. Me puso en su cama y me tumbó **[Matar le excita]**. Y se sentó a mi lado, me acarició el pelo mientras me tarareaba. Seguía estando disgustada por toda la lucha pero él me hizo sentir mejor. Fui a dormir junto a Edward **[Y entonces James entró por la ventana y…]**. Edward me contó que le preguntaría a Em cómo James podía seguirvivo por la mañana **[¿Qué?]**.

Cuando me desperté estaba oscuro y me di cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en mi propia casa. Edward estaba sentado a mi lacdo oliéndome **[¿Se puede ser más perturbador?]**. Me zenté en la cama.

-Me has traído ki **[No, te has teletransportado porque, además de retraso, tienes poderes]**?

-Así es.

-eres tan dulce.- le dije y le abrasé juguetonamente.

-igual que tú.- me dijo y se tumbó a mi lado.

Miré lo sexi que era su pelo y lo sexi donde sus ojos **[¿Qué dices? Vuelve a dormirte, anda]**. No ievaba camiseta. Le di un golpecito en la nariz suavemente juguetonamente y le gustó mi dedo y finjuio darle un mordisquito **[A todo esto, nadie le ha vendado el brazo y la ponzoña sigue dentro de ella. Para el que no lo sepa, en esta saga los vampiros tienen un veneno que transforma a la víctima de una mordedura si esta sigue con vida, a no ser que se lo extraigan]**. Solté una risita y él también lo hizo. Me quedé dormida otra vez **[¿En serio? Qué anticlimático]**.

Cuando me dormí tuve una Pescadilla sobre james. Había vuelto a la vivo y me estaba disparando con una pistola y diciéndome que me comería despueg. Estaba corriendo pero no podía correr y entonces saltó sobre mí y me volví negra **[A su favor diré que los sueños suelen ser incoherentes]**.

Cuandi me desperté a la mañana siguiente él se había ido, pero su aroma permanecía en mis agujeros de la nariz **[¿El aroma de Edward o el de James?]**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias de nevo por leer. De todos modo, estoy pensando en hacer una competición! Quiero o tro personaje en mi historia, así que dadme una descripción básica y sa tarás dentro pronto **[1. ¿Qué tal si usas a los personajes que ya existen para algo más que hacer el idiota? Como idea. 2. O sea, pretendes que te hagamos el trabajo]**. O veo la próxima vez! xoxoxooxoxoxoxox

 ***Ha escrito "blodlost" (pérdida de sange) en lugar de "bloodlust" (Ansia de sangre).**


	9. Capítulo 9: La mafia

**Capítulo 9.**

Capítulo 9 - Qué padsa por culpa de la trairción

Vale, he intentado ignorarus llameedors pero en sereo - PARAD. NO ES MAJO. PENSABA QUE YO ESTABA SIENDO MALA CUANDO DIJE IROS AL INFIERNO Y OS LLAMÉ PICADORES PERO AHORRA VEO QUE TENÍA RASÓN! VOSOTROS LLAMEADORES SOIS MALVADOS! AL INFIERNO CON VOSOTROS MENO QUE CANGEIS VUESTRAS FORMAS! SOY MEJOR QUE VOSOTROT POROQUE SOLO ESTOY RESPONDIENDO A ATAQUES! ASÍ QUE SED MAJOS O DENUNCIARÉ VUESTRA MARDA! Epsecialmente tú Phonics, n zerio! : (

A todos los demás, que sois majos, bienvenidos de nuevo. Disfrutad la historia! Además, lo siento Jenny pero Emmery va a morir **[1. ¿Quién? 2. Spoiler. 3. Sigo sin saber si a Jenny le gusta Emmett o Jasper]**. :( Bueno hablaremos mañana cuando estés acabada ale **[Disfrutas con su sufrimiento]**?

ooo "Estad furiosos, y no pequéis." - Efesios ooo

Hoy me desperté, me vestí con mi suéter con líneas azules de piel de oveja **[¿Qué?]** , vaqueros azules Natural fit, las botas de cuero y me apliqué rímel azul Liberal (erin - yo no soy uan) y pintalabios color Rosa Dulce antes de que zalieze fuera por la mañana a l casa Cullen para ver qué estaba pasando por James **[¿Por qué debería estar pasando algo?]**.

El tazi me dejó salir y me pidió que le pagase, así que le pagué y se fue lo cual era bueno porque jolía como un pez. Caminé dentro de las puertas y MC dijo hola **[¿Por qué la sigues llamando "MC"? Se llama Esme]**. Yo le dije hola de vuelta y caminé dentro del salón donde estaban to2. (Ering: coño esa ha sido una descripshión larfa lo siento **[Ha sido una línea]**!)

Em estaba atado y amordazado en el centro de l habitación!

-WTF ta pasando?!1/?- pregunté fuertementle, ipatada de verle así.- LE HABÍA ESTADO PEGADO EN LA CARA **[Dudo mucho que a un vampiro se le note en absoluto que le han pegado en la cara]**!111 Y parecía triste.

-Nu había jemado a Jume!- rugió Edward señalándole con car investigativa.- Nos ha trajisionado!

Le miré - podea ser cierto **[1. ¿Qué te lleva a pensar lo contrario? 2. En realidad, Edward debería haber sabido que les iba a traicionar desde el principio porque lee la mente. Pero doy por sentado que en esta historia no tiene ese poder]**? Fruncí el ceño. Todo el mundo en la habitación parecía triste, excepto Edward que parecía enfadado y seaxi.

-Confiamos en él con tu vida y traicionó al clan entero!- contó Edwoed.- Y debe morir!

No me parecía juto, porque incluso Judas fue perdonado **[Judas no fue perdonado]** \- si ls Collens fueran cRistianos por qué nu podía perdonado ellos también?

-No, dadle una segunda oportunidad **[A ver, para ser justos, ya se la dieron. Tuvo dos ocasiones para matar a James]**!- proclamé,- COMO JESUS HIZO JUDASS **[A mí me ha convencido]**!1

To2 me miraron, incluso MC que había comprado galletas para tos **[Es el momento perfecto para traer galletas, especialmente si tienes en cuenta que solo Joan se las puede comer]**. Edward caminó hacia mí ys puso una mano musulada en mi hombre.

-Joan no podemos dejarle vivir. El mandamiento del Zenior es 'No matarás' y él ayudado a alguien a intentar mutar **[Espera un segundo. Tú le pediste a Emmett que matase a James, pero no lo hizo, y ahora, como castigo, pretendes matarle. Me parece un poco hipócrita]**. Además de eso a traicionado al clan -el clan no es una familia reel. Venimos de gente diferente. Pero nos unimos por nuestro valores y tal. Tiene que mori por traicionarlo todo por un malvadito **[Me gusta que en esta historia la familia Cullen es la mafia]**.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1- lloré, y lloré, y lloré! Corré hacia Em y le abracé y le dije que Jen le quería porque zabía que iba a morir **[¿De dónde sale todo este drama? No le conoces de nada y, hasta donde sabes, había conspirado para matarte]** :(

Entonces le rodearon y le mataron con un bate en la cabeza **[1. ¿Véis como son la mafia? 2. Que es un vampiro, coño. El bate se rompería y él seguiría estando bien]**. Salí corriendo, lágrimas aleteando de mi cara mientras salía corriendo por la puerta y me metía en el bosque, lagrimosa y triste! Por primera vez en la historia estaba moleta con Edward.

 **[El capítulo ha terminado, pero sigo sin saber por qué Emmett querría ayudar a James y qué ganaría al hacerlo. ¡Necesito una explicación!]**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OMG QUÉ MALOS! No me puedo creer que Edward haya hecho eso, pero ler sigo queriend. Pero Jon (Y ELLA ES UNA PERSONA DIFERENTE : ( **[Sí, totalmente diferente]** ) se siente mal. :( Eperemos que se ponga mejor. Además, ÚNETE A LA COMPETI!1111111 Y de nuevo lo zierto Jenny! Di verdad. Mañana a la 1 vale? TA VEO MUÑECA! ;)


	10. Capítulo 10: El melodrama

**Capítulo 10.**

Capirulo 10 - Ompiendo Coazones.

Vale llameadord para porsafor! VETE A LA MIEEERDA YAAAAAAAAAAA!111 No es majo pero zabe qué que te den y Jen pensar zu eres una zeniora mayor mala sin una puta VIDA!1111111111111111 ASÍ QUE QUE TE JODEEEEEN! De todos modo a todos los demás OS QUIEROU! :3 xoxoxoxocoxxooxox Y otra cos - Voy a llamara a Edward Ward de ahora en adelante poroque pienso que Ward es un mejor apodo para él **[¿Por qué?]**. Le hace sexa y mitero

oooo "Deja al tío no majo equivocado abandonar su camino." - Isaías **[Algo me dice que esa cita te la acabas de inventar]** oooo

Corrí hacia dentro de mi habitación **[¿No estabas en el bosque? ¿Cómo has llegado desde la casa de Edward hasta la tuya? ¿Corriendo?]** y cerré la puerta de un portazo tras de mí. Papá me había seguido hasta mi habitación y reabrió la puerta.

-Joan? Qué es pasado **[Ya está borracho otra vez]**?- preguntó

-Odio a Ward, no quiero volver a verle!- le lloiré tristemente. No podía creer que hubiese matado a Em! :(

-Vale entonces estaré ají fuera si necesitas hablar.- dijo Papá y me dejó sola. No era bueno con las cosas emocionales y siempre se escaqueaba cuando ncstiaba a alguien.

Me tumbé en la cama y lloré en mi almohida. Le odiaba, cómo había podido mutar a Emmet, no era Cristiano!? Por qué no podían perdonar como ten la Biblia? Sabía que la única razón de que Emm no hubiese quemado a James es porque estaba siguiendo las in-señanzas del Señor, 'Nor matarás' **[¿Por qué estás tan segura? No le conocías y, en caso de que realmente no hubiese querido matarle por una cuestión de conciencia, podría haberlo dicho. El problema aquí es que mintió y así os puso a todos en peligro, especialmente a ti]**. Me aburrí de estar en mi habitación después de un rato **[Pues tan triste no estarías]** y salí del negro para pensar **[¿Qué?]**.

En la parte de atrás estaba nuestro jardinero y se llamaba Fertado. Tenía un beugote y tenía piel morena y tenía el peto sucio **[Tienen a un inmigrante latino trabajando de jardinero. ¿Podrían ser más estereotípicos?]**. Me saludó con la mano pero le ignoré **[Solo es el servicio]** , no me sentía bien para hablar con nadie.

-Qu te pasa?- me preguntó, y no le pude ignorar. No sabe la gente que quiero que me dejen sola **[Hace un momento te quejabas porque tu padre no te hacía caso y ahora dices que quieres estar sola. Aclárate]**?! : (

-Novio.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oho,- dijo,- No es bueno?

-No,- dije intentando no empezar una conversación con él.

-Si necesitas hablar conmigo puedes.- Me contó, asentí y me fui **[Es muy educada]**.

Volví dentro y ja mi habitación, sin embargo en el rincón sentado Ward. Sonrió una sonrisa tocida mientras me sentaba piro le miré intensamente, pinsando que estaba bien con los pantalones anchos negros, la Sudadera marrón (que estaba cerrada a merdo cameno para enseñar su pecho denuo D: **[Mira, si esto es lo primero en lo que te fijas cuando ves que alguien a quien dices odiar se ha colado en tu habitación, es que eres más tonta de lo que yo pensaba]** )

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- le grité **[Claro, para que tu padre se entere de que se ha colado en casa]**.

-He venido a verte.- reperiedreflof me senté en la cama pero no estaba contenta de **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-Siento haberte puesto triste, eJoan.- dijo Ward pareciendo también triste.

Le miré sintiéndome mal por estar enfadada con él pero seguía molesta con él y estaba como adorablemente sexa.

-Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te vuelva a gustar?- dijo Ward pareciendo preocupado.

Intenté pensar. No sabía qué hacer, no había nada que pudiese compensar haber matado a su hermano **[Salvo estar muy bueno e ir enseñando los pectorales por algún motivo]**.

-No lo hagas más.- le dije y se acercó y me abrazó **[¿En serio?]**.

-Prometo que no lo haré más.- me contó Wrad y se acercó para abrazarmel **[Eso ya lo ha hecho]**. Me acurruqué en su pecho y ya no estaba enfadada con él.

-Cuál será tu Penitencia **[A mí eso me ha sonado sexual]**?- pregunté mientras me acurrucaba más en su pecho.

-Iré a la Iglesia mañaan, ven conmigo por favor **[Ser cristiano es muy útil. Puedes matar a alguien y después rezas un poco y asunto solucionado]**.

-Male.- repliqué.- Qué has hecho con el cuerpo **[Qué morbosa]**?

-Lo quemé y lo enterré.

Nos abrazamos **[Porque no hay nada más romántico que saber que tu novio ha quemado y enterrado el cadáver de su hermano]** pero segía asastuda de James que estaba ahí fuera esperando para comer me sange.

Estaba mirando por l ventana **[JA JA JA JA. Era literal. JA JA JA JA]**! o.O

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vale en serio llameadores. NADIE OS QUIERE. NADIE. CUALQUIERA QUE OS LO HAYA DICHO ES UNA MENTIRA Y ELLOS TAMBIÉN IRÁN INFIERNO A MEOS QUE OS JAEPENTAIS! SED MAJOS FFS. NU ES TAN DIFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICIL **[¿Esta pava se da cuenta de que no predica con el ejemplo?]**!1111 Además la competi sigue abierta y he tenido un gran día con Jen. Me he comprado un nuevo portatil YUJU! He dibujado a Ward algunas veces **[Debéis saber que dichos dibujos están disponibles en su página de Deviantart y no tienen desperdicio. Dejo el link por aquí para que les echéis un vistazo: erinofthecullenclan/gallery/]**.


	11. Capítulo 11: Buena cristiana

**Capítulo 11.**

Capítulo 11 - Redempshioun

Vale, me he tomado un pequeño respuro poroque los malvados llameadores me hartaron. Solo puedo soportar el abuso hasta cierto punto, así que lo he reportado. Espero que la gente mala esté contenta, TO LOCO YO TRISTE! De todos modo, cierto, que os den voy a seguir porque los lectores se lo merecen **[¿Qué hemos hecho?]**. Así que de vuelta a epetaculo! :3 3 para to2. Sin embargo me gustaría mencionar A UNA 'SEÑORITA' PECAORA DE LA SECIÓN DE CRÍTICAS **[Atentos, porque la "señorita" le da un repaso que me ha dolido hasta a mí]** :

Primero: Éxodo 20:2-5a

Basicamente, estás haciendo que Edward sea un dios, y por lo tanto creando un ídolo. Eso es un pecado.

Mira Ward no es un idlo de hecho he hecho que JOAN encloso enfadeda con él! Pa adura algu tienes que AMOURLO INCODIDIONALMENTE. WARD NO ES UN DIOS ESTÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPIDA pera!111111

Segundo: Mateo 7:12

"Haz por los demás lo que te gustaría que hiciesen por ti. Este es un resumen de todo lo que enseñan las leyes y profetas de la Biblia."

Otro "pecado", pero el caso es el mismo. Lloriqueas y llameas a otros, esperando halagos.

OMFG NO NU HAS USADO LA MISMA CITA QUE YO mira equivocada poroque yo respandía a los LLAMEADORES - NUNCA ATAQUÉ FRIMERO!

Tercero: Lucas 12:1-12

Este es un pasaje largo, así que no lo voy a escribir. Sin embargo, la idea es que Jesús está advirtiendo a otros en contra de los Fariseos e hipócritas. Tú estás, de nuevo, actuando como una una hipócrita infantil.

WTF NO ES REVELANTE! No soy hippocrítica poroque RESPONDO A LOH LLAMEADORES Y ZU MALDAD

Finalmente, Revelaciones 22:19

"Y si alguien borra alguna de las palabras de este libro profético, Dios borrará su nombre del árbol de la vida y de la ciudad sagrada que está descrita en este libro."

Aunque no has violado Revelaciones todavía, para el caso es lo mismo: has cogido versos de la Biblia y los has cortado en tu propio beneficio, haciéndote parecer elevada y poderosa.

Toma eso *escupe a los pies de Erin **[Madre mía, vamos a necesitar un médico para que recompongan su pobre corazón]** *

Put, ereh aduradora del demonio! POROQUE EN SERIO NU ES AGRADABLE EN ABSOLUUUUUUUUUUUUTO **[A ver, te ha dado de tu propia medicina y con argumentos mucho más válidos. Ahora solo te queda ponerte la pomada y llorar]**!1111111 ESTOY ADUERANDO AL SEÑOR DELGADO CON CADA PASAJE POQUE LE QUIERO LO CUAL NUNCA PODRÁS ENTENDER! EL SEÑOR ES UN SER DEVENO CAPAZ DE AMOR INFINITO Y ZABIDURÍA Y TÚ CARINIO REALMENTE CARECES DE NINGUNA **[Creo que la ira homicida no te ha dejado ver que la estás halagando]**!111111111 NO ERES MEJOR QUE DIOS ASÍ QUE DEJA DE ATACAR A SU REBAÑO! PARA! NU ESTÁ POTO BIEN111111111111111111111111 ESPERO QUE EL SEÑOR TE PEGUE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO PUPILA DE LOS HATTERS YO LO HAGO POROQUE VOSOTROS GENTE SOIS MALOS Y NU SIQUIERA INTENTÁIS SERK MAJOS! PARAD AHORA U OS REPORTARÉ MÁS! :( (: :( :( :( :( POR LO MENOS YO NU ESTOY ESCUPIÉNDOLE A LA GENTE!11 DEFROTA LA ACOMAPÍA DE LUCIFER! Rezaré para que to lo pior os caiga encima a no ser que abajunduneis vuestro juego pooque ze que el señor zabrá que tengo RAZÍN! ERNI LOCKLEA NO ES VUESTRA AMIGA!1 8 ( ESTO VA PA TO LOS QUE ME LLAMEEN ASÍ QUE CULLAROS Y QUE OS GUSTE O MARCHAROS!11111111111111111111111111 Así que sacabó la Erin maja **[Mira, bonita, esto te lo has buscado tú sola y, con lo que acabas de hacer, les has dado la razón]**

ooo "Los llameadore son gilapollas sin via" - EL SEÑOR **[No sientes respeto ni hacia tu propia religión]** ooo

Era Domingo y me levanté temprino y me vestí con un moelito acasual de sudedera nera con cosas de abotonar **[¿Botones?]** y pantalonesdechandalnegros cuando estaba gorda (Ern: Negro es ne-groh lol **[¿Qué dices?]** véis lo que he hecho ahí **[¿Sufrir un hictus?]**?) y zapatillas de deporte blancas porque mis stilletoes neros nu quedarían bien y no tengo otra mierda negra. También llevaba el maqueiaje habitual **[A todo esto, ¿qué ha pasado con James? ¿Te sigue mirando por la ventana?]**. Llevaba negro poque iba a la iglesia con Ward y tiene sentido para el loto por Em **[A lo que no le encuentro sentido es a que vayas a la iglesia en chandal. La gente suele arreglarse para ir allí]**. Zabía que Em querría ser recoredado **[Insisto: no le conocías]**.

Caminé por la carretera y reflexé sobre la vida de Em **[Sobre los dos días que conociste de su vida]**. Parecía tan majo, así que por qué nos taisionó a todos por el malvado ames? Caminé junto a la carretera y estaba triste y, todo el mundo al que me crucé me dejó en paz poque parecía triste. (Erin: Imaginadme caminando sola con la cación Ment to Live de Switchfoot **[¿No decías que Joan era un personaje totalmente distinto a ti?]** \- sa, ES ASÍ DE TRISTE :()

Entonces estaba en la iglesia y Ward estaba allí, estando de pie trostemente con un traje negro ajustado y una corbata dorado oscuro. Estaba sufriendo poroque había tenido que matar a su helmano Vampio. Caminé tristemente hasta érl y le abracerl pero me empujó y aulló de dolor **[JA JA JA JA. Me parece que te has confundido de personaje]**. Entonces le pegó un puñetazo a la puerta Iglesia y lloró **[JA JA JA JA. Este es el novio que te mereces]**.

-Warfd! No, todo estará bien.- ioooooore y ler abracé, esforzándome por no apletal sus duros pectorales **[Este NO es el momento]**.

-Nu puedo creer que lo hiciera, o que yo le haya matado Jone **[Gritas más, que no te ha oído el monaguillo]**!- Lloró y me quedé con erl por un momento mientras hipaba entonces ler empujé a través de la puerta para poder ir a rezar **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Caminamos Salomonmente hacia el púlpito. La iglesia estaba vacía, ni siquiera el cura estaba allí **[A ver, seguramente el pobre hombre ha huido al escuchar los aullidos, los golpes y los "yo lo maté"]**. Era muy bonita por dentro, con onamentadas imágenes de cristales de colores en las ventanas, y velas por todas partes. Nos sentamos en el primer banco juntos y le cogí la mano a Ward. tenía que hacer esto por simismo.

-Oh Padre que estáis en el Cielo, Santificado sea vuestro Nombre, yo, Edward San Pablo Cullen **[¿Qué?]** , tan solo uno de vuestro rebaño he daniado tu regalo de la vida! Gorudo Paudre, ayer maté a un hombre que hasta entonces había sido com un jermanou para mí. Me quería y yo le quería a él (Erin - Los tíos se pueden querer entre sí, solo que no por el culo **[Maravilloso]** ) pero él traisiuonó mi confianza y la seguridad de mi amante, Joan Santa Santuaria Louisa-Smith, por un ser malvado e impío que no cree en vos. Aunque no espero perdonación, Queredo Señor, quiero hacerte saber que lo siento y cuando llegue el momento espero que tu juicio sea como debe ser **[¿Le estás amenazando?]**. Gracias Señor por tus pacientes. Amén.

Ler sonreí, una lágrima regateando de sus sexa ojos Amba. Había dado un primer paso hacia la pieza interior hasta que llegase su Juicio, y tenía el presentimiento de que el Señor sería amable y comprensivo poroque era aparentemente para salvar mi vida **[Ni ella se lo cree]**. Caminamos fuera juntos.

Entonces, se voluvió hacia mí, besó y salió corriendo. Ler había ayudado y le vería mañana en la cuela. :3 Fui a la tienda local y me compré un helado, era de frambuesa y me hizo feliz. Antes de que me marchase:

-Ey hola chica, eso parece delicioso! Qué conjunto tan buenorro, pro por qué es nero?!

Era Jenny! No sabía lo de Em **[Espero que no seas tan imbécil de contarle lo que pasó de verdad]**! :'O

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ASÍ que quizá Ward puede estar recuperándose y Joan ler perdone. Pero pobre Jenny, CÓMO SE TOMARÁ LAS NOTICIAS !?1/1 Descubridlo la próxima vez. Además, el concorso está cerrado poquer pazo xoxoxoxoxoxoxozzoxoxoxox


	12. Capítulo 12: Explotación infantil

**Capítulo 12.**

Capítulo 12 - Poblemas

MIRAD PUTAS PECAORAS SI NU OS GUSTA MU HISTORIA ENTONCE S IROS A TOMAR POR CULO DE UNA VEZ O SUGERID UNA FORMA DE MEJORARLA RETRASADAS **[Deja de escribirla]**!1 En serio gente sois malos y de poca ayuda. Y para la orra que me escupió de nuevo - *ESCURPE N TU CARA* : FFS DEJAD DE SER LERUDOS!111111111111111111

ooo "Las mejores cosas llegan después de lo peor." - Padre James Holder, TE QUIERO! ooo

Epecé a llorar mientras le contaba a Jenny que Em había sido asusinado. Ella estaba realmente triste y emprezó a gritar porque lo amuba más que a nada **[Pero si ni siquiera se conocían]**. Sin embargo estaba ralmente bien con su vestido escarlata con calcetines grises **[Este no es el momento de ponerse a hablar de moda]** aún con las aniadidas rayas azules (Ering: Veréis esas son sus lágremas y YO ESTOY SIENDO CREATIBAMENTE ARTISTICVA **[No, estás siendo ridícula]**!). Sabía que estaba realmente enfadada así que iteté ayudarla. Le traje un helado y se calmó **[La pérdida de su "amor verdadero", damas y caballeros]**. Le conté que Em había muerto poroque no había querido ir en contre de las enseñanzas Señors **[1. Eso te lo has inventado. 2. Acabas de vender a la familia Cullen]** , y le explequé lo que había pasado pero no mencioné que Ward le había matado **[Entonces no le explicaste nada]**. Esto hizo que Jenny se pusiese un poco más contenta poroque ya no estaba hipando, así que supongo que estaba contenta de que él hubiese seguido su fe con todas sus fuerzas (Erin: Aunque fue una cosa etúpida y realmente debría jaber zido ignorada **[¿Entonces para qué lo pones?]**.)

Decidí llevarla a caas a mi casa donde podríamos iorar su pédida juntas y quizá ver una película. Cuando llegamos a caas, no había nadie en casa excepto nuestro jadinero (no no es Fernando poque este trabaja solo los Domingos **[Un jardín no necesita atención todos los días de la semana]** ).

-Hola Jacob.- le dije **[1. No tiene suficiente con explotar a un hispano, así que ahora también contrata a nativos americanos menores de edad. 2. Si querías que Jacob fuese tu jardinero, podrías no haber metido a Fernando desde el principio. 3. A este sí le saludas porque te parece guapo, ¿verdad?]**.

-Hola.- respondió Jacob. Era un Indio América con largo pelo negro y siempre sonriendo sin importar el hecho de que estaba trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo que lo veía.

-Quen es ese?- preguntó Jenny mientras caminábamos hacia mi habitación **[Se le acaba de pasar el luto de golpe]**

-E tu jardinero **[¿Se lo has regalado?]** , Jacob Black. Trabaja con Fernando poque es viejo.- le conté.

-Oh ta buenorro.- Dijo Jenny,

-Sa supongo pero yo ya he encontrado a alguien- le dije de vuelta, recordando como se sentían antes los pitorales de Ward en mis manos. Necesitaba casarme con este chico **[Traducción: me lo quiero tirar muy fuerte]**!

-Oh sí así que el foneral de Em es este Miércoles? Así que sa los Dullens han dicho que puedes venir.- yo triste pero no me estaba escuchando. Estaba saliendo fuera para ver al Jardinero **[Sois lamentables]** , el sexa Señor Black (aunque realmente es morenito*).

La sejí y estaba hablando con el juardenero, me senté y los miré entonces Werd **[¿Quién?]** apareció a mi lado. Se cayó del tejado **[¿Ha atravesado el techo?]** ; era tan sexalmente atético como eso eso podía hacer esa mierda y no herirse **[ES UN VAMPIRO]**.

-Hola,- Me dijo y me besó la mejella.

Le jabrucé y él me ablazó de vuelta. Seguía llevando el traje de an3.

-Así que a dónde fuistE?- Pregunté, intentando sonar sexy como eraposible **[Me duele leerte]**.

-Tenía que marcharme, Joan, tú sangre era demasiado tentadora en tamaña desepetación!- fruncí el ceño, y él miró hacia otro lado alcohólico depresivamente. Teníamos que hablar sobre la insia de sangre pronto. :/

-Quenes Jenny?- preguntó.

-Oh es la amiga a la que le gustaba tu hermano de la que te hablé el otro día **[Si no la conocía, ¿cómo sabe su nombre?]**. Le parece bien su muerte, le conté lo de Em, pero no sabe cómo pasó así que sa **[No he entendido esta frase]**. Ahora está hablando con Fernando **[No]**. Es nuestro jartinero.

Ward me sonrió una sonrisa torcida y jogó con mi pelo. Le pregunté si quería que me lo dejase largo y dijo que sí. Lo haré.

-Eso ta bien entonces.- me dijo y dejamos a Jenny con Jacub y subimos a mi habitación.

-Qué le ha pazado a jams?- le pregunté a ward/ no había olvidado la amenaza acechante **[Por favor, que les esté mirando por la ventana]**.

-Sigue tras de ti **[Me gustaría saber por qué va expresamente detrás de Joan, porque en** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **quería atrapar a Bella solo por fastidiar a Edward, pero aquí no hay explicación]** ,- dijo Ward más tristosamente esta vez.- Le mutaré esta vez **[¿No habíamos quedado en que no volverías a matar? ¿O solo se aplica a tu familia?]**.

Sabía que ward me protegería así que estaba contenta **[Tu doble moral me da arcadas]**. Nos tumbamos jontos y nos abrasamos y nos golpeamos un poco **[¿Qué?]** y entonces entró Jenny.

-OMFG JOSAN CHICA, ahora estoy saliendo con Jacob **[Hace menos de una hora que sabe que su "amor verdadero" ha muerto]**.- Dijo toda exitadmente.(Erin: Ves, sabía que te gustaba Jacob **[Se lo estás imponiendo tú]**. Siento lo de Em, pero creo que sabemos cómo hacer que esto funcione)

Estaba tan contenta por ella. Él estaba realmente bueno y ella necesitaba a alguien nuevo **[Me das asco]**.

-Y adivina qué, se puede convertir en Home lubo **[1. ¿En serio? ¿Para qué haces que estos personajes sigan siendo sobrenaturales si eso no afecta en nada a la trama? Tanto daría que fuesen personas normales. 2. Técnicamente, Jacob no es un hombre lobo, sino un metamorfo]**!

De pronto Word pareció contente y se frotó la barbilla.

-Quizá podamos perdirle ayuda! Los Homes libo no son nimigos de los Vampiros como en las novelas y las películas y tal. Puede matar a jomes cuando convirtiéndose en lobo **[Precisamente en esta saga, los "hombres lobo" existen únicamente como respuesta armada a los vampiros. Creo que no me hace falta añadir más]**!

-OMG YO.- dije,- qué bien, ahora puedo estar a salvo y tú no tienes que ir contra la voluntad SEÑORS por si acaso digo **[O sea, que prefieres que el nuevo novio de tu mejor amiga arda en el infierno para salvarte el culo]**.- había matado pero no zabía si el Seño podría hacer la vista gorda con dos muertes. :/

Ahora Ward estaba realmente contento y llamó a Alice y Japper para conterle que el hombre lobo probablemente me protegería **[Pero si no se lo habéis preguntado]**. Alice y Japper vinieron a mi casa y todos nos sentamos aededor hablando de como Jacolb me protegería y una estrategia para derritar a James!

Entonces hubo una llamada en la puerta y….EM SE CORRIÓ DENTRO!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No, ESTA VEZ NO TENÉIS NOTA DE AUTORA PUTAS. K OS DEN

 ***La broma es que Jacob se apellida "Black" (negro) pero solo es moreno.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Hipocresía

**Capítulo 13.**

13 - Dishisciones

VEIS? UNA. CRÍTIUCA. BUENA! Gracias, a no ser que tuyo un impostor en uyo caso QUE TE JODAAAAAAAAAAN **[Ni ella misma se cree que le puedan dar una buena crítica]**!11111 Al resto de putas os podéis ir a tomar por culo porque a NADIE LE GUTÁIS! Yo he tenido novio, LO HABÉIS TENIDO VOSOTROS! NO NU LO CREO **[Si realmente crees que el valor de alguien se mide en las parejas que ha tenido, te queda mucho por aprender]**! De todos modo, a Jenny no le terminaba de convencer todo eso de "estar con Jacob" así que por eso esta vio **[¿Has resucitado a Emmett solo por eso? Espero que nos des una buena explicación en la historia]**. Sin embargo puedo usarlo también así que todo bien. Criticad de forma maja, y el Señor bendiga.

ooo "El amor verdadero proviene tanto de la mierda dura* como de la calma." - Libro de Ruth ooo

Todos nos quedamos de piedra jardeando, no podíamos creer que Em siguiese vivo! O al menos eso es lo que me parresia, pero algo parecía estar mal.

-OMG,- dijo Jenny que corrió hacia sus brazos que la esperaban **[Pero que no se conocían. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que se ven en persona]** (eri: OWWWW :3 Ves Jen?),- Qué haces estando vivo cuando estás muerto **[Bravo]**?

Em etró y se sentó con nosotros en la mesa. Jen estaba sentada a su lado.

-Kuál es el plan?- dijo Em determinacionalmente.

-A QUÉ TE ERFIERES?!1- preguntó Word angustiadamente furiosamente **[¿Por qué está furioso? Debería estar bastante contento, ¿no?]**.

-Cómo vamos a derotar a Jomes?- dijo Em pareciendo confuciosado.

-Tuyo muerte yo te muté! WTF TIO!- dijo Wurd enfadadamente andustiadamente.

Jenny corrió hacia él y lo abruzó **[¿No estaba sentada a su lado?]** , estaba muy contenta pero entonces recordó a ferJacob y estonces estuvo confusa. Podía ser que le gustasen ambos..?

-Qué pasa jen?- preguntó Em todo preocupado y puso la mano de ella en la mejilla de ella de un modo adorable como le había visto hacer una vez a James con Clare en la tienda de discos en mi antigua ciudad **[¿Para qué me hablas de gente a la que no conozco?]**.

-Na- dijo Erin y entonces dejó de afrasarlo y él **[1. ¿Él qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea! 2. ¿Erin?]**.

Em parecía triste pero el Ward esta hernfadándos - Paresía que iba a pegale a un gilipollas.

-eres un trator! TE MATÉ Y HASTA QUE NO EXPLIQUES ESTO NO PODREMOS CONTINUAR CONTIGO EN NUESTRA MISÓN!

Em sacudió la cabesa

-No no lo soy, no quería ir en contra de mi relegión **[Pues haberlo dicho]**.

-Podrías haber hecho que mertasen a Jenny **[¿Qué?]**!- rugió Word sexiamente pero poderosamente tmbn.

-Nunca dejaría que Jomas hiriese a James hiriese a Joan **[¿QUÉ?]**!- replicó Em. (ERIN: VEIS, AHORA MEJOR VOCABOLARIO SUCIOS LLAMEADORES DE FF HUH?!)

-Estás mitiendo!- gritó Edword y entonces fue a golpear a em en lah mondibola. Pero antes de que lo hiciese:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo111!- groté porque no quería que se peleasen **[También te digo que tu novio ha demostrado tener un grave problema de control de la ira y su arrepentimiento queda bastante en entredicho]**. Los hermanos jamás de los jamases deberían pelearse - Dios quiere que la fantmilia permanezca junida! Jenny quería a em y yo queuría a Wade **[¿Quién?]**. Es tan sexa y zirnifica el mundo para mí. No quería que suyo hiriese a su hermano, ni que Janet **[¿Quién?]** fuese herido.

Ward paró y lo mismo hizo Erm. Entonces Jacob entró corriendo en la habitación!

-Qué es ocurrir?- pegontó Jacob y Jenny fue hacia él y apoio su cara lagremeante contra su pecho musculoso, hipando.

-Em, está vivo! Yo…Tienes que proteger a joan **[¡Serás zorra! No le das ni una mísera explicación y encima pretendes que arriesge su vida por tu amiga]**.- Le contó.- Tienes que transformarte en un home lubo para salvarla del melvados Jams! Es el único modo **[Teniendo en cuenta que en** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **derrotaban a James sin la ayuda de los nativos, me voy a arriesgar a decir que no es el único modo]**.

Jocub parecía pensantemente mientras moraba a los Vampiros y a mí.

-Qué voy a ganar yo **[Madre mía, alguien con dos dedos de frente]**?

Ward le miró.

-La satifación de salvar una vida **[Edward, por favor, que eres millonario. Seguro que puedes incentivar mejor al muchacho]**.

-Vale l salvaré del melvado Jam **[No le ha durado mucho el sentido común. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que, si hubiese mantenido la lógica original, Jacob lo hubiese hecho de mil amores porque odia a los vampiros]**.

Jenny parecía triste y yo la miré más triste. Mi vida estaba en peligro, tenía un vampito chupador de sangre por novio que me podría comido y toda clase de drama pero ella tenía que elegir entre los dos mayores amores de su vida **[Los acaba de conocer a los dos]**! Todos estábamos tan contentos de que Fernando fuese a ayudarme **[Estás muy pesada con el pobre Fernando]**. Wared y em se olvidaro de pelearse. Entonces Acile **[¿Quién?]** se ofresió a llevanus a su cosa en coxe para que pudiésemos trabajar en un plan. Rose se fue de compras **[1. Se llama Rosalie. 2. Qué útil es para el equipo]**.

MC y Charlie **[¿Quiénes?]** estaban allí qando llegamos allí. Les contamos el plan para salvarme y se pusieron muy contentos de que me salvaría. Me mordí el labio. Esperaba que estuviese contentos por una razón.

-Jona quiero enseñarte algo.- me dijo Jacob y salimos a la parte de atrás solos, incluso aunque a wad no le hacía mucha gracia. En serio pensaba que iba a abandonar el barco o algo? (Ering: Con otro tío, no un desebaco, no ese tipo de abandono de borco **[Para el que se haya quedado tan confuso como yo, creo que se refiere a ponerle los cuernos]** ).

-Mira, dijo y entonces convirtiéndose en un GRAN LUBO TERRORÍFICO. Era rojiso (Erin: Un tipo de marrón supongo **[No]** ) y peludo.

Era grande y tenía dientes que paresían afilados. Daba medo pero entonces lamió el lado de mi cara y entonces me di cuenta de que nun era terrorrífico **[Pero vamos a ver, merluza. Sabes que es un chico transformado en lobo. ¿Qué miedo te puede dar? ¿Y no te da asco que te chupe la cara un tío al que acabas de conocer?]**. Le abracé e incluso supe que estaba musculado.

-:es así cómo detendrás a Jomes.?- pregunté y Jacob asintió y entonces se convirtió en una persona de nuevo.

-Y porque me preocupo por ti **[¿En serio, tía? ¿Vas a formar un triángulo amoroso con las sobras de tu amiga?]** ,- chillé porque estaba denudo, y se excusó. Solo espera que Ward no estuviese mirando. o_o Pero antes de que Jacob fuese exploté.

-Pensaba que querías a Jenny!- diej enfadada de que le gustásemos yo y Jenny al mimso tiempo - ESTABA ELIGIENDO, NO NOS PUEDES TENER A LAS DOS **[¿Me estás diciendo que tu amiga sí puede estar interesada en dos tíos a la vez pero que este chaval no?]**!- Elijo a Ward! Eres un buen amigo y nada más **[1. El todavía no te ha dicho nada, así que te estás montando una película tú sola. 2. Claro que sí, móntale una escena a la única persona dispuesta a ayudarte]**.- le grité y Jacob parecía que iba a llorar.

-Lo sé pero no olvides cómo me sientito,- y entonces me dejó sola y volví para ver a Ward. Estaba bueno, pero no podía. Quería a Ward. Él me quería. Y entonces volví dentro y le pregunté a Em sobre él siguiendo vivo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por leer. Pheocnixs, vuelve a escupirme y lo reportaré. N seriou. Estoy segura de que a la gente de dpotes de ff no le gusta la mierda desagradable como tu culo susio. Así. QUE. SE. MAJA.

 **[Antes de terminar, me gustaría hacer una reflexión sobre el Edward de esta historia:**

 **Es una persona violenta, inmadura, torpe, envidiosa y celosa capaz de matar a su hermano (con razón o sin ella) para después fingirse arrepentido y, acto seguido, volverlo a intentar. Y lo que es más, él cree que matar es un pecado muy grave pero está empujando a un adolescente a mancharse las manos de sangre por él. Me parece despreciable]**

 ***Ha escrito "hardshit" (mieda dura) cuando quería poner "hardship" (dificultades).**


	14. Capítulo 14: El exorcista

**Capítulo 14.**

14 - Una Nueva Vida

Vale, ahora estoy en el maravilloso DeviantArt! YUJU! Poque en hay gente mala picadora que serraron toda mi puta historia entera por ninguna JOROBADA RAZÓN **[Que yo sepa, es muy complicado que te elimien una historia desde la administración de la página a no ser que des motivos de peso para ello]**. Oh espera, sí jai una razón. PHOEXINS Y SKES **[Pues yo cuento dos]**! SON MALVADAS LLAMEADORAS QUE ARRUINARON MI HISTORIA EN FF Y AHORA ESTÁN JAQUÍ ACOUSÁNDOME!11 IGNORAD A ESTA GENTE PATÉTICA PORQEU NO TIENEN VIDA! IGNORADLAS. A mis nuevos letores leed los ottros capítulos primero, male? Genial así que sí, gracias a todos por lee. ^_^

OH SÍ RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDADES PARA EL SITIO NUEVO!: ESTE CAPÍTULO, TODOS LOS QUE LE SIGAN Y LOS QUE HAN IDO AN3 ES SOBRE CREPÚSCULO, UNA SERIE QUE POSEE Y PRODUCE STEPHANIE MEYER. ESTO ES UN TRIBUTO NO UN ROBO **[Un insulto es lo que es]**!11

33333333333333333

(Esto es para ver si Deviantart acepta lo de arriba como un devesor - Me siento como mal por coger cosas de la Biblia todo el rato porquer no es mi propio libro **[Por lo que deberías sentirte mal es por inventarte citas que no existen]** )

Caminé hacia arriba y dentro de la casa reflectando sobre lo que acababa de pasar. ABMOS Jacleb y Ward estaban enamorados de mí. (Erin: De ahora en adelante yamaré a Jacub J o Jay poque Jacob suena un poco como si me estuviese burlando de la Biblia. El orragen del nombre se remonta al fundador de las 12 Tribus Jodías y el nombre signefeca el que lucha con Dios **[1. Es solo un nombre, déjale en paz. 2. El verdadero significado de Jacob es "el ayudado por Dios", así que no entiendo muy bien qué te pasa. 3. Al final le vas a cambiar o acortar el nombre a todo el mundo y, aun así, los seguirás escribiendo mal]**. Eso no es apropiado - debemos trabajar CON el Señor.)

Pero tenía que saber por qué Em estaba vivo - Ward clamente le había matado o no lo había no hecho **[¿Qué?]**? Ponderé. Em debía ser interrogado. Caminé dentro de la casa y hacia arriba y dentro de su habitación donde zabía que taría. Estaba sehtado en la cama, mirando por la ventana a los Celos, escuchando irónicamente "Bring Me Back to Life" de Evansensence **[La canción ni siquiera se llama así]**.

-Em.

Se giró, y tenía légremas en susojo.

-Em, cómo has…- cogé aire.- Cómo estás akí? Edward te mató, o no **[Esta es una pregunta que deberíais haberle obligado a contestar desde el princpio]**?

Em miró hacia arriba, con sus profundos ojos marrones. Me sentía mal por él.

-James…James me trajo de vuelta de entre los muertos. Usó un ritual satánico para-

-ENGENDRO DEMONÍACO!1111111111111111- grité y le escupí en la cara y lo empujé lejos con mi puño. ESTABA AQUÍ PROR LAS MALAS ARTES DE LUFICER?!1?! Crucé los dedos para hacer una cruz y me fui apartando de él, rezándole a Todopoderoso por si intentando hacerme algo. Tiene un alma sucia **[1. Esto a Jenny le va a encantar. 2. Tú ya los conociste como vampiros, así que no entiendo esta repulsa tan repentina. ¿Qué crees que son los vampiros, seres de luz angelical? Se alimentan de sangre, maldita sea. 3. El que usó magia negra fue James, no Emmett]**!11

-JON! JAON! NU ES COLPA MÍA! James me trajo de vuelta; drogó mi quemado y cortado cuerpo **[Estabas muerto, no hace falta que te inventes que te drogó para justificar que te dejases hacer]** y me puso en un pentagola entonces usó sus malvadas magias para alzarme e hizo que volviese a jontarme! Nu quoría volver…no después de…

Lloró, y me sentí triste **[Pues tan triste no te sentías mientras le escupías a la cara, ¿eh?]**. No era culpa suya **[Ya, y te podrías haber dado cuenta antes si hubiese usado el cerebro]** , pero ahora era un Campiro demoníaco…cómo puede uno curar tal herida **[Insisto: los vampiros ya son "demonios"]**? Furuncí mi ceja **[¿Solo tienes una?]** y pensé. No era culpa suya, pero sin embargo ahora estaba claramente bajo el control del mal **[¿Qué dices?]**. Quédebería hacer?

Llamé a la iglesia local en busca de guía, sin explicar que los Cullen eran Vampiros por supuesto **[CLARO QUE SÍ, MERLUZA, NO LE DIGAS QUE SON VAMPIROS PERO EXPLÍCALE QUE UNO DE ELLOS MATÓ A OTRO y QUE ESE OTRO HA RESUCITADO POR UN RITUAL SATÁNICO. PEDAZO DE INÚTIL]**. Me enviaron un cura **[Y ENCIMA DALES LA DIRECCIÓN Y DILE QUIÉNES SOIS]** , y salí fuera para recibirle - LOS CULLEN NU SABÍAN QUE ESTO ESTABA PASANDO **[TE ODIO]**.

Salí por la puerta y apareció el coche familiar verde del cura (Erin: JEN CREO QUE SABE QUIÉN ES LOL) y él salió. De fuera salió un alto hombre blanco con pelo-gris-y-castaño-y con un corte de pelo cortillo (Erin: ia zabe, pelo de tío **[¿Un hombre no puede llevar el pelo largo?]** ), y una modesta camisa a cuadros y pantalones negros. Tenía un peludito bigote marrón y una sonrisa amable. Era, lo reconocí, el PADRE JAMES HOLDEN **[No tengo ni idea de quién es este hombre, pero no es la primera vez que ella lo menciona, así que supongo que debe ser un cura real]**!111 :3

-Buenos días, Señorita Joan Santa Santuaria Luisa-Smith. Te recuerdo del servicio del último fin de semana. Fuiste una jovencita encantadora **[Madre mía, qué manera de echarse flores a una misma]**.

Me puse culorada y lo Japresuré dentro de la casa rápido. Subimos lasescaleras, y Em se preparó. Se desnudó sin quitarse los boxers y el Padre Holden frotó suavemente su templo con agua bendita **[Esto se está poniendo homo-erótico]** , y dijo unas cuantas palabras pidiéndole al señor que bendijese y protegiese a Em durante la Ordalía.

El padre empezó entonces a cantar algo en lo que solo podía imaginar que era Latino **[Tremendo cumbión]**. Los sollozos de Em pararon y sus ahora blancos ojos rodaron hacia arriba y dentro de su cabeza **[¿Qué?]**. Su boca se abrió de par en par, y empezó a vibrantear **[Creo que estaba mejor antes de lo que sea que le está haciendo]**. o.O

Se ILIVÓ SOBRE EL SUELO, Y EMPEZÓ A GIRAR LENTAMENTE Y EMPEZÓ A CANTAR EN UNA EXTRAÑA LENGA!1

El Padre Holden luchó contra la energía que venía de dentro de Emo, y le tiró Agua Bendita desde el muro. Casi me caí! o.O

Un estragno, vento soprenatral empezó a soplar y la habitación se sacudió, y COSAS SE CAYERON POR TODAS PARTES. GRITÉ **[Me gusta que nadie en la casa parece darse cuenta de lo que está pasando]**.

Finalmente, el Padre Holden parecía estar ganando y lanzó toda su agua contra Em gritando "Influencia profana, vete del plano mortal, VUESTRO SEÑOR ASÍ LO ORDENA **[¿Satán?]**!" una y otra vez. Em empezó a girar muy rápido, más rápido y más rápido, entonces más lento, y más leto y entonces paró y cayó al suelo de golpe. Lo arrastramos hasta sus pies y lo llevamos a la cama, donde el Padre comprobó sus constantes vitales **[Pues se va a llevar una sorpresa]**.

-Se pondrá bien **[Aunque no tiene pulso, no respira y está MUY frío]**. Gracias por contactar conmigo, Señorita Joan. Es raro que veamos fuerzas demoníacas trabajando en este mundo, pero cuando lo hacemos…- asentí y él se fue. Le dije adiós con la mano fuera an3 de volver con Em **[Quiero volver a recalcar que nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de nada en esa casa]**.

Parecía adorable dormido, casi como Ward **[Los vampiros no duermen]**. Estaban emparentados después de todo **[No. Tú misma lo dijiste en los primeros capítulos]** …me cepillé el pelo y sonreí **[Eres tonta]**. Podía decirles a todos que ahora Em estaba a salvo, pero James…seguía siendo un peligro con el que teníamos que lidiar.

33333333333

lol sabéis cómo imagino que son los corazones de amor? Gatos con gorros de fiesta con el gorro demasiado calado lol **[¿Esto es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir después de escribir un capítulo?]**! De todos modo, gracias por leer. Us veo en el próximo capítulo. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	15. Capítulo 15: El drama supremo

**Capítulo 15.**

Capítulo 15 - Sunatah de Lu de Luna

JEI! Lo siento he estado un poco vaga ultimamente pero de virda que no de ahora en adelante! PUBLICACIONES REGULARES DE NUEVO! Lo primeto. Y en serio creutecos malos, PARAD. LO HE PEDIDO Y PEDIDO Y PEDIDO PERO NU LO HACÉIS! DIOS NO OS AMA IDOS LEJOS!111111 vale para la GENTE MAJA, adelante con el espectáculo! :3 Oh sa, estos corasones de amor son gateto! AWWWWWWWW! :3

:3:3L3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Llegó la noche y yo salí fuera. Em estaba ben así que le había dejado para que lidiase con su vida/destino. Condiseré llamar a mi viejo pedorro **["Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre"]** para decirle doe estaba pero probablemente me gritaría **[Y con razón]** así que simplemente le envié un mensaje diciéndole que estaría en casa en algún momento. Bastardo borracho **[¿Has pensado que quizá tu padre empezó a beber para aguantarte?]**. Aleteé mi pelo de mis ojos verdes **[¿No los tenías azules?]** como piedras preciosas y miré al cielo desde l bacón. Era d noche. Había estrellas y todas ellas me brelluaron y yo les sonreí de vuelta **[¿Estás segura de que tú no bebes?]**. Ufe hermoso.

Me había cambiado a un vestido negro poroque Al (Erni: Alice acotado) decidió intercambiar ropa conmigo **[¿Se ha quedado con la ropa sucia que llevabas puesta? ¿Le van esas cosas?]** para que así pudiese llevar algunas de sus cosas chulas anticuadas; no era del todo un mini vestido negro pero me llegaba pero mis odillas. También había usado un maquillaje en mi cara y Rímel de Maybalean para los ojos (Joan **[Que no es la misma persona que Erin, recordad]** : Urdición Pestañas Largas es lo mejor!)

EL viento zuzurraba contra mí, mi piel suave como la crema ondulándose bajo la luz de la kuna **[¿Qué?]**. Me estemecí, y cálidos brazos violados **[¿QUÉ?]** a mi alrededor . Sentí un cálido, aliento genital* en mi cuello. Zabía que era erl **[Teniendo en cuenta que Edward es un vampiro y, por lo tanto, está frío como un témpano, podría ser cualquier persona menos él]**.

-Ward…- hablé suavemente y elegantemente.

-Jaon…Te quiero…- habló deliciosamente y yo ler quería pero pero yo recuerda las cosas malas que había hecho y me alejé gentilmente de sus agarres.

-Qué pasa Joan?- preguntó.

-Has foablado con Em?- contesté, EL viento zuzurando contra mí,- Lo has hecho

Se acercó a mí y plantó un niño en mi parte de atrás de mi cabeza **[¿Qué?]**. Me apaté de nuevo. X divino que fuese su culo **[¿Qué dices? ¡Céntrate!]** , tenía que responder - ser había purificado, pero…seguía teniendo que hablar con Em para hacerlo ben.

-Joan, yo…hablaré con él y le perdonaré.

-Segueó las ENSENIANZAS de vuestro Señor! No tiene nada que padronado!- lloré y me tiré corriendo del balcón **[¿QUÉ?]**. Ward me agarró y me sujetó entre susbrazos.

-Joan, lo haré…qué te molesta? Te conozco **[De los últimos tres días]**. No te pones así de enfadada…a no ser…que…sea…algo…que…tenga...que…que…ver…conmigo, Joan.. **[No me hagáis mucho caso, pero creo que le está dando un hictus]**?

-Sí, así es. Te amo demasiado profundamente como para dejar esto pasar, especialmente con James a la foga. Yo…yo…yo necesito saber si alguna vez me treicionarás **[1. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nada? 2. Si tuviese pensado hacerlo, ¿tú crees que te lo diría?]**.

Ward parecía impactado, así que me acerqué a érl para explicarlo.

-Te quiero Ward, lo siento com si siempre te hubiese querido. No pedo implicarme sabiendo que podrías hacerme daño.

Miró al suelo.

-Joan nunca podría **[Si no es capaz de mirarte a la cara mientras te dice esto, no creas ni una palabra]** -

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1- grité. Ward estaba sorprendido.- No, Ward, me refero que nesesito zaber si querrás estar conmigo para siempre. Te prometo que jamás te haré daño o t treicionaré.

-A qué te refieres, Erin **[Uy, qué fallo tan tonto]**?

-Me refero…no puedo soportar la idea de que en algún momento me traiciones por otra mujer. Te quiero Ward, y solo a ti **[Si yo fuese Edward, a estas alturas estaba ya en Alaska]**.- Pensé en Jay. Nunca podría tresionar a Ward…no era lo correcto pedirle lo mismo?- Quiero casarme contigo…y…quiero clomventerme en un Vampore.

caminó hacia el Balacón **[Se va a tirar. Cualquiera de nosotros haría lo mismo]**.

-No sé si puedo…penas es suficiente para mantener el control de mí mismo **[¿Qué es suficiente?]**. Entiendo a Jasme **[¿Quién?]** , y por qué te quiere…tú olor es demasiado maruveioso para este mundo **[Pero, si la conviertes en vampiro, el asunto debería solucionarse, ¿no?]**. Creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos Joan; te proctectaremos de James, pero entonces debemo separarnos. Ello mejor para ambos.- tenía laigremas cayendo de sus ojos amba.

Salió volando **[¿QUÉ?]**.

33333333#,3

Pobre Joan! Se comprometerá Ward con ella..? Descúbrelo en algún momento pronto! ^_^ lol Becca me habló de este emoticono, así que gracias a ella **[1. Ya lo habías usado antes. 2. ¿Quién es Becca?]**! Y vosotros gente, vosotros zabéis quienes zoiz. No puto llameéis. Estoy harta de vuestras PATÉTICAS VIDAS **[En serio, si así pretendes que dejen de ponerte comentarios negativos, creo que te estás equivocando de estrategia]**!

 ***Ha escrito "genital" (genital) cuando quería poner "gentile" (gentil) o "gentle" (amable).**


	16. Capítulo 16: Zorra vengativa

**Capítulo 16.**

16 - Edo

Ey Jenny, adivina qué? TUYO UNA PUTA **[Pero bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?]**! QUE TE JODAN TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTABA TIM PERO TE IMPORTÓ NO BUENO AHORA LA VENGANZA PUTA JAJAJAJAJAJA! Te quiero pero en serio, ojo por puto ojo. Y a todos que disfrutéis **[Me das miedo]**. Yo realmente yo no de humor para esta MIERDA **[Pues no escribas]**!111

333333 (EXCEPTO QUE NO PARA CIERTA GENTE!)

Fui a caas de mi papdre esa noxe. Me sentía amagada con el mundo; había Ward había simplemente cortado conmigo y estaba muy disgustada, no podía dejar de llorar **[Pues si no lo sabes tú]**? Me miré a mí misma en la habitación y miré la luna a truvés de la vetana.

Cómo podía haberme dejado? ME había dejado **[Yo creo que sí]**? Dejar a tu norvia después de una conversación así nuse. Había sido tan malo **[¿Por qué? Entiendo que te disguste vuestra separación, pero creo que te ha dado buenos motivos para estar separados]** …Me había duejiado poroque estaba buena **[No has entendido NADA de la conversación]**. Era INJUTO!111 Me pragonté si así se había sentido Jesús al ser trasionado por Judioas **[¿Cómo puedes ser tan hereje y tan estúpida?]**.

Me puse flácida ante la idea de vivir sin Ward **[¿QUÉ?]**. Me caí en la cama y lloré un poco más en mi almohada y entonces me fui a dormir, llorando y lagremosa.

Al día siguiente me desperté eperando que todo hubiese sido solo un mal sueño, pero cuando me levanté de la cama vi que todas las fotografías que eran de mí y Word **[No habéis tenido tiempo material de haceros fotos e imprimirlas]** habían sido destrozadas. Él vineó a mi habitación esa noxe y se había llevado todo lo que me podía recordar a él **[Las fotos no se las ha llevado, solo las ha roto]**! Me sentía tan triste así que llamé a Janny. Ella zabría qué hacer, y me debía una después de casi haberla juntado con Jay y Em **[No hace falta una excusa para llamar a una amiga cuando la necesitas]**.

-Erin! WERD ME HA DEJADO **[¿No ibas a hablar con Jenny?]**!111- le rité al teléfono.

-Om deo meo!? Por qué te ha dejao?- me preguntó Jenny con un tono de voz preocupante **[¿Qué?]**.

-Porque de todas las ironías estoy demasiado buena **[Eso no es verdad]**!- le conté, ahora estaba furiosa. Entonces le expliqué con el asia de sangre y el James y los drodremás de compromiso.

-Voy ha venido.- dijo Jen y colgó.

Entonces, todavía llorando, me puse mi polo de pulgas* azul **[¿QUÉ?]** y una falda color crema con los calcetines negros y stilletos negros **[¿Llevas calcetines con los tacones?]** , y me apliqué Mayballean de nuevo con raya azul esta vez **[¿Te has maquillado los ojos mientras llorabas?]**. Me tení el pelo de marrón porque me había cansado del rojo **[¿Cómo de lejos vive Jenny?]**.

Jenny condujo su coche que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños , era blanco y realmente bonito y curvado (Erin: Como ella, aww :3 te quiero chica **[¿No estabas enfadada con ella?]** no homo ale). Salió y entra en mi caysa. Nos sentamos en la mesa jutas y le conté lo que Ward me había dicho la noxe ates.

-Cómo ta podido deja! tuyo demasiado buena para él.- dijo Jenny, intentando hacerme sentir major. Me sentí mejor poroque estaba en lo cierto, estaba demasiabo buena para él **[*suspiro*]** pero solo por un poco y seguía echándoler mucho de menos. era el amor en mi vida…

Entonces Fernando entró en cosa, nos miró y Jenny corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo **[Se ve que le ponen los jardineros]**.

-No m ehas contado que venías paca **[1. Supongo que el que acaba de llegar es Jacob, no Fernando, pero aun así, el muchacho trabaja allí, es normal que no le haya avisado. Además, no podía saber que ella iba a estar allí. 2. ¿No se suponía que Jacob solo trabajaba los domingos? Y, en tiempo de historia, ayer fue domingo. 3. Teniendo en cuenta que eso significa que hoy es lunes, ¿por qué ninguno de estos merluzos está en clase?]**!- xillooooo Jenny y le besó en la mejella.

-Qué te paza Jaoson **[¿Quién?]**?- me preguntó Jacob, su camisa ondulando con músulos mientras su cara India Nativa era perplejamiento **[¿Qué?]**. (Erin: MEJOR DRESCRIPCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA **[Espero que eso sea sarcasmo]**!)

-Word rumpió conmigo poroque juelo de+iado bien.- le conté y frunció el ceño.

-Él no me gustaba, zabía que era una mal vampfiro.-dijo, escupiendo en el suelo **[Asqueroso]**. Se preocupaba TANTO por mi honor… **[¿Qué dices? ¿Hemos leído lo mismo?]**? Era intrestante.

Sin embargo miré hacia otra parte, no quería que llamase a EWad mala persona. Epechalmente porque Ward me había salvado la vida!

-Nu es malo…pero tenemos problemas que debemos solucionar. Quiere comídome todo el tiempo y necesito estar con erl para siempre como defería.- dije y lágrimas caieron de mis ojos.

Jacob se acercó y me abrazó, a jenny no le impotó poroque éramos todos amegos y zabía que yo no intentaría robar a su novio **[1. Madre mía, eso me ha dolido hasta a mí. 2. Entonces, ¿Jenny tiene dos novios o se ha decidido por Jacob?]**.

-todo irá bien,- me contó Jay, golpeando mi pelo con su mano suave **[Es jardinero, dudo que tenga las manos suaves]**. Me acorroqué dentro de su cuerpo **[¿Qué?]** , era realmente cálido y confrotable. No querí dejarle ir pero tenía que hacerlo parque Jenny estaba mirándome amenazadoramente por encima de su muldije a mí misma por tener tamaño momento de debilidad, pero Jenny se calmó y Jay no parecía haberse dado cuenta así que mantuve la boca cerrada. Estaba triste, no estaba haciendo nada **[Te has quedado con ganas de darle un meneo al jardinero]**.

Entonces subimos a mi habitación porque Papá estaba volviendo a casa de la fábrica **[Este hombre cambia más de trabajo que de calzoncillos]** y nos querría fuera de su camino. Todos nos tumbamos en mi cama y miramos al texo. Estaba ntr Jen y Jacob, pero jen lo había hecho para hacerme sintir mejor. Es la mejor persona de la historia, y la quiero un montón.

-qué vas a hacer ahora que Wurd se ha edo?- me preguntó Jenny y me deron ganas de iorar otra vez.

-No lo sé, le hecho mucho de menos, y le quiero mucho. NU SE HA PUTO IDO SOLO NOS HEMOS DADO UN TEMPO!- grité y le pegué un puñetazo a mi almohada en la cara. En la cara de ÉL **[¿Qué dices?]**. Salieron plumas y aterriaron en la nariz Js. La sopló y empezamos a reirnos y me sentí mejor. Él me dedicó una bonita sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Entonces recordé a Jen así que me levanté de la cama y les hice juntarse más. Deseaba dejale solo así que abandoné la habitación y salí a la parte de atrás. Jen y Jacob se quedaron jutos en la habitación.

En la parte de atrás me ssenté debujo de un árbol y pesé. Edward y su familia se habían marchado de mi vida, y todo po mi culpa. Cuando estuviese a salvo de Jims…Estaría sola. Nuevos amigos en una nueva escuela, una nueva ciudad…un nuevo…mundo. Dolía mucho, se me revolvía el estómago. De pronto Jacob estaba detrás de mí y se sentó.

 **[Antes de continuar me gustaría analizar lo que está pasando.**

 **Aunque hace un tiempo dijese que se iba a alejar de la trama original, ahora mismo está copiando el arco principal de** _ **Luna Nueva**_ **, en el que Edward y su familia se marchaban de la ciudad después de un pequeño incidente que casi acaba con Bella muerta.**

 **Obviamente, los Cullen decidieron hacer esto para protegerla y ella, que llevaba más de un año saliendo con Edward y afianzando lazos con su familia, se quedó destrozada al perderlos a todos de golpe.**

 **En este caso, Joan solo los conoce de hace cuatro días, literalmente, y la única amiga de verdad que parece haber hecho en Forks es Jenny. Entiendo que le pueda fastidiar perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien que le gustaba, pero este drama está completamente injustificado]**

-Dónde está jenny?- le pregunté con sucuspesia

-Ha tenido que irse a casa, su madre la ha llamado…- dijo Jacob.- Quiéres venir a mi cosa?

Asentí, no tenía nada major que hacer. Ambos nos bajamos **[¿De dónde?]**.

-Vale iré a tu casa.

La casa de Fernando **[Y dale…]** estaba en la ciudad de al lado. Su padre iba en silla de ruedas y no nos dijo nada mientras entrábamos en la casa y fuimos a su habitación **[Pero si el señor Black era muy majo en los libros]**.

Su habitación era grande y estaba hecha un desastre porque ulía a home lobo. Era raro pero realmente me gustaba el olor de su habitación. Jay se sentó y me miró.

-Sigues queriendo mutar a jom?

-Sí, no dejaré que te haga daño, no quiero que mute a alguien…tan juapo como tú **[Si llegas a ser fea, ahí te pudras]**.

Me puse roja, era muy dulce. Sonrió munamente y me acerqué a él y le abracé. Quizá…quizá, tenía un pensamiento **[Para todo hay una primera vez]** (Erin: UN PENSAMIENTO HORRIBLE Y MALO) de que quizá Ward no era todo lo que había en mi vida amorosa. Sonreí, y miré hacia el nuevo día pero…

JENNY ERA LA VENTANA **[¿QUÉ?]**!111111111

3333333

QUÉ TE JODAN JENNY PUTA LADRONA! QUE DIOS TE FULMINE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA! Y A VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN PICADORES DE MIERDA! :

 ***Ha puesto "fleas" (pulgas) y no tengo ni idea de a qué se refería. Supono que a una marca o algo por el estilo.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Vergüenza ajena

**Capítulo 17.**

Capítulo 17 - VENGANZA

Este es un capítulo diferente. Es un capítulo especial que no termina d encajar en la histori pero lo he incluído POCUE ES INPOTANTE TENERLO. ASÍ QUE ESTO NO ES CANONICAL! Dedicado a alguna gente loca que me critica **[Sorpréndeme]**.

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3 (Q US JODAN)

Estaba caminando por la calle, mu coteta. Llevaba un bonito vestido largo azul, brillante com alegres estrellas (talla xs poque soy delgada y sexa), tacones rubios **[¿Qué?]** y bonito maquiaje tintado de azul **[¿Qué dices?]**. Tenía un novio llamado Ward, que era un guapo y sexa y AMOROSO Vampiro Cristiano. Tengo amigos como mis mejores amigos Jenny, Becca, Lana y Dan. Tengo nuevos amigos alucinantes com EM Y ALICE Y MC Y CHARLISE Y JAY Y JASPSTER Y ROSE Y ALICE **[¿Otra vez?]** QUE REALMENTE SE PROCUPAN. Todos éramos Cristainos y vivíamos, VIDAS PURAS Y EFLICES.

Mientras caminaba vi a un grupo de gente. Al menos, pesé que eran gente pero eran muy sarnosos. Todos parecían vejas ralas con MAL PELO FEO y CARAS DIFÍCILES DE QUERER que colgaban con vejez comos zuz tetas que tocaban el suelo! Parecían gente sin hogar que había sido golpeada por coches y apaliza cum el PARLO de feah!111111111

Todas me miraron como una manada de lobos y corrieron hacia mí, con los brazos fuera salivando. Yo greatás!

-JOAN SANTA SANCTUARTA LOUSIA_SMITH! JOAN SATA SATUARIA LAISA_SMITH!11111- Me rugieron con una fea furia primitiva, casi cotmo SI FUESEN DETMONIOS

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, no os acequeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeis!- grité y deseé que Wdar o Jay o alguien me salvase **[Porque soy una inútil hasta en mis fantasías]**! Estaba claro que no era Vampireses Nocristianas!11111 :'O

Me placaron de un salto y caí al suelo y estaban a punto de empezar a golpearme, cuando WARD Y JAY LLEGARON PA SURVALME!

Peguiaron a las hijas de puta, rompiendo sus membros y narices y tetas **[¿Qué?]** convirtiéndolas en una pila de desechos (QUE ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HABÍAN SIDO).

-EJON, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ME sisearon y lloré y Ward me abrazó y Jay les escupió y les lanzó un pújaro ardiendo a las cairas **[¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?]**!

-ESTÁBAMOS CELUOSAS DE TI Y LOS VAMPIROS CON LOS QUE ESTÁS VIVIENDO VIDAS COMPLETAS CRUCHTIANAS METRAS NOSOTAS VEVÉAMOS EN ESCUALA Y PECADO! TE ODIAMOS Y NO TENEMOS VIDAS Y SOMOS COMPLETAMENTE NO AMAMEABLES!

-TE ODIAMOS SIN NINGUNA RISÓN Y NOS CAGAMOS EN TU TRABAJO! TE HEMOS DEDICADO UNA PEGENA EN INTENET DODE COCODAR Y CONSPIRACIÓN!

ME LA ENSEÑARON y yo estaba horrorifada. POR QUÉ ESTA GENTE MALVADA HABÍA HECHO ESTO?

-Dejadme en paz!- grité.- DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ellos nosotros los amontonamos y arrojamos a los cabrones pecadores por un precipicio. Entonces El Señor en persona vino y los pivotó al INFIERNO con un puñetazo de coño **[¿QUÉ?]**. Nos guiñamos el ojo y El Topoderoso se fue. Tuve un feliz día después de eso POROQUE OTRO GRAN MAL SE HABÍA IDO.

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando **[¿Cuándo qué? ¡Termina las frases!]**

 **[Mirad, entiendo que es una adolescente y todo eso, pero con este capítulo no solo ha demostrado que es una imbécil, sino que también es mala persona. Me da vergüenza ajena]**


	18. Capítulo 18: Crisis de identidad

**Capítulo 18.**

18 - Salto de Fa

VOSOTROS GENTE NO MAJA! VOSOTROS! PARAD y amad a to2 los demás. Dios os mira y sonríe :3

333333333

Me aparté de Jay de un golpe porque Jenny nos estaba mirando toda como enfadada **[O sea, que encima pretendes que Jenny piense que ha sido él quien se te ha tirado encima]**. Oh no! o.O

-No he hecho nada! EN SERIO?!- dije **[Mentí]** pero Jenny atruvesó la habitación **[¿Desde la ventana?]** y pensé que iba a pegame. FeJay nu vio nada poroque creo que ella se sentía cupable por correrse encima de mí **[¿Qué coño dices?]**.

-Jenny yo no me liaría con tu norfio! WTF?!1- dije tristemente **[No cambies de renglón si sigue hablando el mismo personaje]**. Jenny me pazó de lago y fue hacia Jay.

 **[Antes de que continúe este drama adolescente, me gustaría recordar que fue Joan quien se abrazó a Jacob y todo esto, además, era una "venganza" de la autora contra su amiga por haberle levantado a un chico llamado Tim]**

-No quiero estar configo , tuyo un hombre puta y TE ODIO **[Vale la pena señalar que Jenny estaba con Jacob y Emmett a la vez]**!1111- Le disparó y le abofeteó y entonces se marchó, pero no antes de dedicarme una MALVADA MIRADA-ASESINA-DE-NO-MEJORES-AMIGAS!111

Jay parecía molesto y como si fuese a empezar a iorar. Le abracé de nuevo, y accidetalmente admiré lo duos que estaban sus músulos **[¿Se puede ser más zorra?]**. Maldita sea era un lobo sexa y me nisesitaba.

-Está bien, vale ella volverá a ti **[Si vuelve ahora mismo, os va a montar otro pollo y con razón]**!- le estaba intentando hacer sentir mejo xq no curía que estuviese triste y disgustado por Jenny. A veces se le iba, como al pedo vaginal de mi hermana a vuces **[1. JA JA JA JA. 2. Hasta donde yo sé, con 17 capítulos a mis espaldas, Joan no tiene ninguna hermana, ¿verdad, Erin?]**.

Jay se ncogío de hombros y se cagó* en la cama, me senté con él de nevo. Esta vez no nos acurrucamos poque zabía que nu sería una buena edea - Jenny podía volver en cualquier momento y nosotros estábamos **[¿Estábais qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**!

Jay no dijo nada así que decidí que era hora de que me fuese a casa. Le dije adiós a Fatnando **[Qué pesada está, madre mía… Solo se me ocurre que en realidad ella no esté pensando en Jacob sino en alguna persona que conozca llamada Fernando]** y me marché de su casa y fui a la mía. Me dijo adiós.

Estaba cazada cuando llegué a casa así que me fui directa a la cama **[1. No me extraña que estés cansada, porque en el capítulo 16 decías que la casa de Jacob estaba en otra ciudad y tú no tienes coche. 2. ¿Os habéis fijado en que esta muchacha nunca se ducha? Y, sin embargo, siempre nos explica qué se pone o cómo se maquilla]** , poniéndome mi oltra buenorra lencería de Princesa de Arabia, es negra con volantes blancos y hecha con sedas extranjeras **[1. ¿Te pones algo así para dormir tú sola? 2. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarle esto a tu padre?]**. Me sentía relamente estresada con todo lo que había pasado ese día así que mi dormí **[Normalmente, si te sientes estresado, te cuesta dormir]**.

Esa noche, imágenes de Ward me petubaron, y me sentí culpable. Casi me había entregado a la Lujuria, y traicionado a mi amado **[Te ha dejado, ¿recuerdas? Deberías preocuparte por haber traicionado a tu mejor amiga]**! Una culpa me arrasó y entonces fue.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y el sol estaba fuera. Pense sob Wad y el sueño **[¿Qué sueño? ¿Qué dices?]** y Jay y Jenny y empecé a lágrima. Le echaba mucho de menos. Pensé en llumar a Jenny pro entonces recordé que ella ira contra mí. Así que llumé a Fenando.

-Ke?

-Ey Funado! Está Wad ahí **[¿Qué dices? ¡Céntrate!]**?

La voz de Frendtaro sonó vieja pero feliz. Era un buen hombre, cazi majo como el Padre James pero él le pateaba el trasero en majedad.

-Hol,- dijo J cuando respondió al teléfono. Sonaba hombreloboso e Indio.

 **[Vale, si os habéis quedado tan confusos como yo, tranquilos porque creo que ya entiendo qué está pasando aquí:**

 **Ha llamado a Fernando, el jardinero hispano, y no le ha preguntado por Edward, sino por Jacob, que al parecer vive con ese señor. Por eso se ha puesto ahora al teléfono. ¿Qué cual es la lógica de todo esto? Ninguna. ¿Qué viola varias cosas que ya hemos visto como, por ejemplo, que Jacob vive con su padre? Pues sí]**

-Hola Jacuyb,:dije seductoramente de un modo errótico

-Oh, hola Joan,- repecó feli

-Está todo bien contigo en Jen?- pregunté

-no,- dijo, él claramente nu quería hablar del tema.

-Quiéres currerte aquí?- pregunté.

-Vale, dijo Fernando . Me tomé tiempo para rezar **[Ya puedes rezar, ya]** y para vestirme con una minifalda buenorra negra con calcetines altos y tucones, una cosa de camiseta de veranah azul con volantes y me até el pelo en una coleta y me puse rímel sexa y pintalabios azul para tener una apariencia exótica **[Y ahora querrá hacernos creer que no está intentando ligarse a uno de los novios de su amiga]**. Entonces él estaba fuera de mi casa con una camiseta nera ajustada y vaqueros de mesclilla y zapatillas deportivas. Estaba puto buenorro.

Le dejé entrar por la puerta entonces mi teléfono suena, era Al!

-Ey Joan…...Necesito hablar contigo, voy para allá **[Alice os acaba de joder el folleteo]**.

-Ale, dije. Pero mi corazón estaba frío. Claremente iba a tener que ver con Ward…Miré culpable a Jay y miré hacia otra parte, alcohólico depresivamente. Era ominoso (Erin: **[Esta nota de autora refleja lo que hay en su cerebro]** )

Entonces Al taba n la puerta principal també había puesto un vestido blanco puto con calcetines largos negros y tacunes y estaba bona.

Salí para recibirla, dejando a Jay en la casa.

-Qué pasa Alic?- pregunté.

-Es Wead…Él…- talló en lágrimas, zunándose y pareciendo triste. Fruncí el ceño. Jay frunció el ceño **[Será cotilla]**.

-Ward va a suicidarse poque está triste por haberte dejado!

 **[Vale, resulta que ahora está completando el arco de** _ **Luna Nueva**_ **pero, para variar, lo está haciendo mal.**

 **En la historia original, Edward decidía suicidarse porque creía que Bella había muerto. Esta confusión y el hecho de que Alice supiese que se iba a quitar la vida, cuándo y dónde, son consecuencia directa de su habilidad para predecir el futuro. Pero claro, en esta historia nunca han demostrado tener poderes: Edward no lee la mente, Alice no ve el futuro, Jasper no cambia el estado de ánimo de la gente, Emmett no es excepcionalmente fuerte…**

 **Además, en** _ **Luna Nueva**_ **intentaba suicidarse en Italia, porque es allí donde residen los Vulturi, una mafia de vampiros que se encarga de mantener el orden entre los suyos. El plan de Edward era salir a la luz del día descamisado para que los turistas le viesen brillar y, como penalización, la mafia le ejecutase. No sé si va a mantener el mismo escenario pero, si es así, ya me contaréis cómo podían saber Alice que estaba en Italia y, lo que es más importante, cómo van a llegar a tiempo de detenerle.**

 **Por no mencionar que el Edward de esta historia se quiere quitar la vida porque ÉL ha dejado a Joan. Es la cumbre de la estupidez. Y, por supuesto, no creo que vaya a darnos una explicación de por qué Alice sabe todo esto]**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111111111-, greté, porque había sido una gran puta sido sido muy mala con erl y le había hecho considerar el PECADO DEFINITIVO **[Para el carro. Fue ÉL quien te DEJÓ]**! (Erin: Joan es una puta **[Sí, ahora finge que no eres tú]**!)- Nu puede hacer eso tenemos que detenerle! Dónde está?!

Alci assintió y nos subimos a su coche.

-Tenemos que machanos ya, está en Italia **[Os lo dije]** ,- Me contó y empecé a llorar. había corido a Eripa para escapar de mí!

-Todo esto es culpa mía, rité

-No no lo es, él te dijó, me dijo Aliec, pero me seguía sintiendo efadamente.

Asilerimos x la carretera para ir al aerupurto para poder coger un avión a eropa **[Veréis que risa cuando llegue su padre y se encuentre a Jacob en casa]**.

33##33,#

Vale he ido a un crucero lol pero de todos modos, no es TAN MALO : (

 ***Ha escrito "shat" (cagó) en lugar de "sat" (sentó).**


	19. Capítulo 19: No lo capta

**Capítulo 19.**

Capítulo 19 - Roma

HE LEÍDO LO QUE HABÉS DICHO CAPULLOS! RECORDÁIS QUE CONOSCO ERL LINKE?!1 ADIVINAD QUÉ APESTÁIS! NO PODÉIS LEER MA HISTOREA APROPEDAMENTE ASÍ QUE NO SABÉIS LIJER NI SIQUIERA DEBÉIS JUZGAR **[Entonces, si no sabes escribir, no deberías escribir]**! QUE OS JODAN JODIDOS MIERDAS PDUTOXS!SDN!11111111 PACADORES!11111111111 xoxoxoxoxoxox! :(

333333

 **[Los que os estéis preguntando qué pasa últimamente con estos espacios tan grandes, bienvenidos al club]**

Aterisamos en l pista y eyaculamos desde el avión **[¿QUÉ?]**. Rupe **[Creo que estaba intentando escribir "Roma"]** parecía un lugar guai y etragero y estaba calentorro (Erin: NO DE FENÓMENO METEOROLÓGICO! Calentorro de ropa **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]**.). Miré a Alic ey Jay **[¿Qué hace este aquí? Si os lo dejásteis en casa. ¿Tan cotilla es?]** y les sonreí tristemente con lágremas propulsándose de mis ojos **[¿Qué?]**. Estaba triste y llorando - TENÍAMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A WARD!1111

Corrimos y al aeropuerto y preguntamos. Nadi3 lo había visto **[Me gustaría saber qué han preguntado exactamente. Porque, para empezar, ninguno de ellos sabe italiano y supongo que no llevan ninguna foto de Edward encima]**. :( Así que dimos vueltas corriendo por la zona preguntando durante un rato **[Maravilloso trabajo de investigación]** , cuando Alice se detuvo. Pareció complacer por un momento **[¿Qué?]**.

-Ward pordría ido a ver a la Mafia Vampira!

-Quiénes son?- pegonté.

-Cuando un vampiro rompe las leyes del Mundo Cvampo tienen que responder ante un cosejo de gobierno secreto de Vampiros llamado la Mafia Vampira **[Porque escribir "Vulturi" es muy complicado]**! Ward sabe que todos viven aquí igual que yo! eso sinifica que puede haber pedido ser asusinado por amarte así que quizá todavía podría ir al cielo!

Estaba confundida - no era un pecado amar (Erin: mientras sea natural **[Mira, la homofobia te la guardas para quien te la consienta, bonita]** ) así que por qué sujisiduarse?

-Por qué lo juaurija? NO ES UN PECADO AMARME?!"!11

-Lo sé Bella **[JA JA JA JA]** , pero Edward cree en una antigua y ANTICUADA rama del Crisantinumo Vampiro. Sigue siendo técnicamente un pecado así que no podría ir al cijelo si se cazaze contigo.

Estaba impactada. Ward habría renunciado al celo por MÍ **[No has entendido nada. Te ha dejado porque cree que, si se casa contigo, no puede ir al cielo]**? Era yo mejor que el paraíso eterno para erl **[Sí, por eso te ha dejado y ha venido aquí a suicidarse. No se te escapa una]**?!1 Cají de rodillas y lloré - Oh Ward, cómo te había olvidado! (Erin: Es lo que se merece ESTÚPIDA PUTA!11111) Que le den a Jleb **[Creo que intentaba escribir "Jay"]** \- cómo poder empezar empezar amarle?! Me tocó el hombre pero le aparté anostiadamente.

Me ayudaron a de pie y salimos volando hacia al sitio cosa de la sede del Cuartel General de la Mafia Vampir (Erin: Alice se entrenó vale **[1. Ha debido entrenar mucho en los dos últimos días. 2. QUE ES VAMPIRO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA. 3. ¿Lo de volar es literal?]**?). Estaba debajo del COLOMSEO **[La sede de los Vulturi se encuentra en Volterra, no en Roma]**! Era blanco y viejo, derrumbándose en algunas partes. Alice nos llevó a una parte secreta en el rincón y presionó un botón **[1. El Coliseo no tiene esquinas, merluza. 2. El Coliseo no es blanco. 3. ¿De verdad crees que es posible que allí haya un botón secreto que nadie ha visto en los últimos 2000 años? 4. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva operando esa mafia exactamente? 5. ¿Cómo no os ha visto nadie, si siempre está lleno de turistas?]**.

Los muros vibraron, y se agitaron y entonces se separaron para revelar una ECULERA!1111

Bajamos!

33333333


	20. Capítulo 20: El poder del Papa

**Capítulo 20.**

Capítulo 20 - El amor de vos

NA: estáis todos celosos de mi historia y cojantas cretocas tene **[Uy, sí, me comen los celos]**. Por eso estáis siendo malus. Reso que prendáis a ser majos y no ser malus senioras vejas. Gracias a becca y Jenny por ser mi amiga **[¿Son la misma persona? ¿Son siamesas? ¿Es solo una pero tiene doble personalidad?]** y ayadarme.

333 Amo a Dios y Dios me ama 333

Bajo las caleras había una luz. Era grande i billante e iluminó toa la habitación. En metad de la habitación estaba la mafia Vampira. No tenían buen aspecto y vi asustada. Pero Alice estaba conmigo **[A Jacob que le jodan]** así que puré de tar asustada y meamos hacia la mafia.

-Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Me preguntó malvadamente el hombre viejo que estaba al frente.

Al fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Necesitamos que salvéis a ward **[Porque somos un poco inútiles]**!- dijo Al.

-No, no salvaremos a ward. Está ropiendo las normas y no ze le pemite.- Dijo el hombre viejo enfadadamente. Parecía malo y como si quisiera comeme. Me sentí triste porque no fuesen a salvar a ward e iban a mutarlo **[1. Creo que no estás entendiendo bien la situación. 2. Si Edward ya ha roto las normas, ¿cómo es que aún no lo han ejecutado?]**. Cogí ira.

-NO HA HECHO NA MALU!111111111111111!- greté enloquecientemente.

El hombre viejo camenó hacia mí y me meró a los ojos.

-Sí lo hizo humana, ahora te comereré.- se dubló para morder mi quello **[No entiendo qué está pasando aquí]**.

Entonces Al le pateó y me agerró y se me llevó lejos y me arrastró del hombre viejo.

Huímos de los vampitos de la ira y hacia el sol poroque no se pondrían bajo erl sol poroque gent los vería brillar y entonces serían descubridos **[¿Y qué pasa con Alice? ¿Lleva un burka?]**.

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- lloré llorantemente. Sabía que Word iba a estar muerto.

Al se sentó a mi lado y lloramos en el lateral. Entonces tuve una inspuración.

-EL PAPA **[JA JA JA JA. NO. JA JA JA JA]**!- disparé y salté arriba.

Entonces yo y Alice corrimos hacia el vatigato **[No, en serio, ¿qué ha pasado con Jacob?]**.

El papa estaba sentado en una sella en mita del vatigato **[Teniendo en cuenta que es uno de los hombres más protegidos y ocupados del planeta, dudo muchísimo que te lo puedas encontrar tomando el fresco]**.

-Qué puedo hacer por vosotras benditas?- Preguntó con su voz maja majamente.

-Necesitamos que tú que salves a un campañero cristeno.- Le conté y se levontó de su asento.

-Rápido seguedme **[Me gusta que el Papa de este universo es un superhéroe]**.

Nos condujo a la parte de atrás y allí había un coche. Era el papa móvil, era como el bat móvil pero era el papa móvil **[JA JA JA JA. ME ESTOY MURIENDO. JA JA JA JA]**. Nos subimos al papa móvil y el Papa lo condujo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Edward en metad de Rom **[Saber exactamente dónde está cada cristiano del mundo es uno de los poderes del Papa]**.

-Ay está- señalé a Ward que estaba en metad de la calle **[Me gusta imaginármelo como muy perdido, mirando hacia los lado con cara de "no sé cómo he llegado aquí"]**.

El paap frenó y saltó le coche.

-Estoy akí para salvayrte.- gritó el papa y sacó su palo de papa **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Agitó su palo de papa y entonces Ward se demaio. Cayó al suelo y el paap lo levantó **[La fuerza sobrehumana es otro de los poderes del Papa]** y lo puto n el papa móvil. Entonces nos volvimos a subir y vorvimos al vatigato **[Entonces, ¿podemos dar ya a Jacob por muerto?]**.

En una camra en el vatigato pusimos a Warde en una cama y el Papa empezó a chantar antiguas palabras cristenas y agetú su palo de papa po el aire como una espadae. Entonces edwrd se despertó.

-Jone,- Dijo cuando me vio de pe a zu lado.

-Ward le abrasé y él me abrasó de vuelta.

-Te quiero.- me cootó.

-Yo también te quiero,- Edward me miró y besú mi mejella.

-Y nunca volveré a huir de ti.

El papa apestó* y puso sus manos sobre el hombre de Edward **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-Tuyo fa en jesús te salvó.- le dijo el papa y Ward parecía des suicida.

Al y yo estábamos apestando. Habíamos zarvado al Ward **[Vosotras no habéis hecho nada. El mérito es solo del Papa]**. Pero Jey no porcía coteto **[¡Sigue vivo!]**. Creo que querujeía que Edward se suicidase pero entonces eso no sería cristeno y yo no podría amar a alguien que no fuese cristeno. Fuimos totalmente él plan **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]**.

333333

N/A: Oh no pobre Jacon **[¿Quién?]**. Pero Edward es salvo **[No, los mafiosos le seguirán buscando para castigarle]**. Qué pasará a continuación **[Que le ejecutarán]**? Dios ama a todos los buenos cretecos **[Lamentable]**.

 **[Me siento muy decepcionada con este capítulo. Quería que el Papa se enfrentase en combate a los vampiros mafiosos :(]**

 ***Ha puesto "smelled" (apestó) cuando quería decir "smiled" (sonrió).**


	21. Capítulo 21: Deux ex machina

**Capítulo 21.**

21 - Deprestión.

NA: AHORA HABÉIS HECHO OTRA MALA PÁGINA WEB SOBRE MÍ SOIS TODOS PACADORES ADORADORES DEL DEMONIO SIN NINGUNA VIDA!1 TODOS SOIS GETE MELA Y FEA QUE ODIA A LOS CRISTINAS. RESO QUE TODOS DESAPARESCAJIS Y ME DEJE SOLA Y DEJÉIS DE SAR PACADORES.

333333

Salimos Del aveon en froks. Edward estaba contento de vover conmigo. Jay no dijo nada. Jenny estaba pesando por nosotros. Abrazó a Jay y le besó. Él estaba contento de volver con Jen **[Hace un par de capítulos, Jenny estaba muy cabreada (y con razón) con Jacob y Joan. En este tiempo no ha pasado nada entre ellos que justifique que los haya perdonado]**. Todos fuimos a mi casa poroque papá estaría en el tlabajo **[1. A este señor le ha importado una mierda que su hija adolescente desaparezca de casa. 2. ¿De verdad que no tenéis clase o algo?]**. Nos sentamos.

Jaspar se corrió en la puerta.

-Tenéis que correros gápido.

Todos nos levantamos y segamos a Jasper a través de la puerta. Fuimos a casa wards donde MC estaba horneando tarta de chocolate **[Que nadie en su familia puede comer]**. Charlise estaba sentado en mitad de la habitación eperando.

-La amiga de Jom está vieniendo a Forks.- Nos dijo. Estaba sagrada*. Victoia me quería atrapar por lo que le había pasado a Jams.

 **[Doña "a partir de aquí no voy a seguir los libros" ahora está usando la trama de** _ **Eclipse**_ **, en la que Victoria, la compañera sentimental de James, volvía a Forks para vengarse de Edward por su muerte.**

 **Aquí, obviamente, no hay motivo ninguno para que la buena señora quiera vengarse de nadie porque James sigue por ahí sano y salvo. Que, por cierto, no hemos vuelto a saber de él.**

 **No sé qué pretende hacer esta mujer, pero en los libros el peligro de Victoria residía en que formaba un ejército de vampiros neófitos, es decir, recién creados, porque durante el primer año tras la transformación son muchos más fuertes y sanguinarios]**

-tendrás que convertirte eng hombre lubo y ayudar aporteger a Erin **[Ay, qué fallo tan tonto]** ,- le contó Em a Fernando **[1. Qué manía. 2. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudaros? No os debe nada y tampoco le incentiváis]** que se convirtió en un lubo y salió fuera.

-Ward tendrás que llevar a Joan a otro sitio para que él **[¿Él?]** esté a salvo.- Dijo y ward me ievo a donde guardeaban los Feraris. Nos subimos enuno rojo. Al, Jassar, Em y Roseli estaban de fie al lafo del cosie.

-Van a estar corriendo con fenando para segurarse de que Victoria no te atuwapa.- me contó Ward amorlosamente. Entonces empezó a conducir el coche muy deprisa. Estábamos aselirando por la caetera **[A todo esto, la muchacha acaba de volver de Italia y, sin decirle ni "hola" a su padre, se vuelve a marchar]**.

Entonces UNA chica vampiro con pelo robio **[1. Victoria es pelirroja. 2. Si solo os iba a atacar ella, ¿no era más fácil permanecer en la casa y estar todos juntos?]** y ojos malvados saltó dilante de nosotros. Word juró el coche para rodiarla. Iba a zarta a través del paragritas para cogerme. Entonces salido de la na Jay convertido en un hombre lubo apareció y la placó. Entonces tol mundo estaba allí **[Apuntad chicos: si no sabéis preparar una escena, sacáosla del coño]**. Todos estaban luxiando **[¿Contra quién? ¿Entre ellos?]**. Wad salió del coche y se lanzó también directo a la pelea **[1. ¿Qué pelea? Son 8 contra 1. En todo caso lo podríamos llamar "paliza". 2. ¿Se ha bajado del coche sin pararlo?]**.

Todos la estaban apalizando seximente **[¿Qué?]** pero entonces ella le pegó un puñetazo a ward fuerte y él cayó hacia atrús.

Greté relmente fuerte, ward estaba mueto **[¿Ha muerto de un puñetazo? Pero si sabemos que a los vampiros hay que quemarlos, ¿no?]**!111111111

Salteté fuera del coche **[Sí que estaba en marcha, sí]** y corrí hacia Ward que estaba mueto en el solo. Epecé a iorar. No me ipotaba si Victor iba a comerme. Había matado a Edwrd.

Entonces hubo una luz.

El papa estaba conduciendo zu papa móvil hacia Victor **[JA JA JA JA]**. Ella estaba huyendo y entonces el Papa paró **[Esto es, casi literalmente, un deus ex machina]**. Salió del Papa móvil y se sacó el palo de Papa. Pusimos a edwart en el Papa móvil y todos nos subimos **[Es muy espacioso]** y volvimos a casa Charlise.

MC nos dio tarta de chocolate a todos **[Para celebrar la muerte de Edward, se ve]** y tombamos a wod en la cama. El Papa cogió un poco de agua bendita y la puso en frorente Ward. Mis lágrimas estaban propulsándose fuera de mis ojos. Jenny tmbn estaba llorando y abrazando a Fernando que había huerto a ser una persona **[Me gusta imaginármelo desnudo abrazando a esta chavala delante del Papa]**.

Todos meramo al Papa mientras pinchaba a ward con su palo de papa. Pero Ward no estaba volviendo a la vida. El Papa penetró a Edward con su palodepapa **[¿QUÉ?]** pero sejía mueto. Zabía que edwar iba a estar mueto para siempre. El papa parecía trite mientras cantaba anteguas palabras y danzaba alrededor de Edward **[JA JA JA JA]**. Pero no funcionó nada **[Es que habéis perdido mucho tiempo llevándolo a su casa. Las urgencias en el mismo lugar de los hechos, coño, que sino se pierde un tiempo precioso]**. El palodepapa del Papa se bajó mientras él lo alijaba de ward. Jacob me abrisó y me besó la mejilla **[Ya saltó el aprovechado]**. Me puse húmeda **[¡EH! Que tu novio acaba de morir, pedazo de guarra]**.

Entonces hubo una luz!1111111111

33333

Estoy relmente exsitada por lorke va a paza en el próximo capítulo **[A ver si lo adivino: Edward resucita mágicamente]**. Te quero Jenny de un modo mejoramigoso. Amor para todos los buenos críticos y buenos cristanos.

 **[No quiero terminar este capítulo sin recordaros a todos que han perdido una pelea de 8 contra 1, Victoria ha matado a Edward de UN SOLO puñetazo y, si no llega a ser por el Papa, quizá los habría matado a todos. Nuestro héroes, damas y caballeros]**

 ***Ha escrito "sacred" (sagrada) en lugar de "scared" (asustada).**


	22. Capítulo 22: Intervención divina

**Capítulo 22.**

22 - Misiria.

N/A; Esto es pura mis oenos crótecos. No para la gente mela que son malvados y odio. No os he hecho na molo pero estáis siendo melos conmigo. PACADORES!

333333

De la luz salió un hombre con una larga berba y llivando un crucifico ostentoso.

Era JESÚS **[JA JA JA JA. NO ME LO PUEDO CREER. JA JA JA JA]**!11!

Todo el mundo estaba himpactado poque Jesús estaba allí de pe mirándonos. Apuntó con su dedo a wart y él volvió a la vida. Corrí hacia él y abracé a ward.

-Gracias, jesús,- dije y le hice una reverencia.

-Ta VEN,- dijo Jesús. Llevaba una larga chaqueta y tenía un montón de cadenas de oro con cruces en ellas **[Según esta mujer, Jesús es un pandillero del Bronx]**.

-De dónde has salido?- preguntó Jenny, estaba mirando a Jesús poque estaba surplendida.

-He venido a la tearah para protegeros del mul que se avecina **[Desupués de ver cómo perdían una pelea de 8 contra 1, Jesús ha dicho "mira, si no voy yo estos inútiles no ganan ni de coña"]**.- Nos contó entonces chusqueó sus dedos y dispersar.

Jeus nos había dicho que volvería así que teníamos que pesarle **[Eso te lo acabas de inventar]**. Estaba coteta de que Jesús hubiese resorcitado a edwrd. El papa se jiba **[El crimen no se combate solo]** , dijo adiós y se subió a su papa móvil y se fue.

 **[Hemos llegado a un nivel de surrealismo desconocido hasta ahora, y eso que también he tradicido las Aventuras de Dark Yagami.**

 **Esta chavala, que tanto se las da de buena cristiana, en realidad no siente ningún tipo de respeto hacia su propia religión o los seres a los que adora. Para ella son como juguetes. Es que me parece ofensivo lo que está haciendo y yo no creo en Dios]**

Ahora estábamos pesando a que Jesús regresase. Ward fuje a tocar una canción pen el piano. Le vio tocar seximente. Era el mejor penista. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa sexy y besó mi mejilla **[¿Cómo de largo es su cuello?]**. Le bbesé la mejella de vuelta entonces hubo un pop y Jesús apereció.

-Un Vampiro malvado que no avergüenza* al Señor está viniendo para mutar a todos los vampiros que seguen las ensenianzas Señors. Cormo todos sois buenos cristinas el Zeñor me ha genviado para protageros de ellos **[¿No decías que era solo uno?]**.- Dijo Jesús.

Estaba realmente asustada **[¿Cómo vas a estar asustada si tienes a un dios de tu parte? ¿Es que eres tonta?]**. Vampiros malvados que aduraban al demonio estaban viniendo a por los buenos cristmanos. Incluso jay parecía asustado, poque recientemente había jempezado a saguir el Cristianismo **[Bueno, el objetivo del enemigo parecen ser solo los vampiros cristianos, así que supongo que Jacob está a salvo]**.

-Estos vamporos quieren que santa dormine el mundo **[¿SANTA?]**. Quieren a todos los crinstianos mertos **[Eso no es lo que habías dicho antes]**.- dijo Jesús.

Abrasé a ward serca de mí. No quería que los vampiros marvados lo cogiesen.

ENTONCES JOMS ERA LA VENTANA CON VICTORIA!11111111111

Me mojé y me condí bajo el piano **[Edward que se salve solo]**. Todos los cvamppios y jay empezaron a luchar **[Pero que algunos están de tu lado, Jacob]** , y Jesús creó una palabrota en el aire y se la cantó** a los VAMPIROS MALOS **[¿QUÉ?]**.

Más vampiros entraron en la casa, me estaba asustando, los vampiros malos ya taban acú. Había más vamiros malos k de los buenos. íbamos a pedé **[¡Qué tienes a Dios de tu lado, merluza!]** , entonces uno me modió en el brazo **[Vale, la pedorra esta se ha ocultado bajo el piano pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué ha pasado con Jenny? ¿Fue inteligente y huyó o la mataron la primera?]**.

Edward gretó y se la metió al vampiro que me mordió **[¿QUÉ?]**. Sange voluba de mit cuello **[Te ha mordido en le brazo]** y jarruinuando mi bonito suéter azul **[Prioridades]**. Edwrd parecía tan sexy mientras se la metía al vamprero malo **[JA JA JA JA]**. Entonces me dulía. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese de llamas. Jesús se me acercó y puso una cruz en el modisco. Brelló con un colar brillante entonces paró de dofeler. Me había salvado de covertirme en un VAMPIRO ADORADOR DEL DEMONIO **[Convertirte en vampiro no te hace automáticamente adoradora de Satán. ¿No ves que tus amigos son cristianos, idiota?]**.

Entonces pasó algo **[Ya iba siendo hora]** y todos los vampiros malos desaparecieron. Me puse de pie y le pregunté a Jesús qué había pasado.

-Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté a Jesús.

-Han volvido con satán. Sin embargo volverán a por ti **[¿Por qué a por ella? Todo el tema de James y Victoria había empezado porque Joan "olía muy bien", pero ahora sabemos que, en realidad, están intentando matar a todos los vampiros cristianos. Aclárate]**.- dijo Jesús,- Volveré cuando me necesites **[A mí que me perdonen pero, para ser un dios, ha hecho bastante poco]**.- Entonces chuqueó sus dedos y se fue en el aire.

Todo el mundo estaba bien así que decidimos ir a jugar al béisbol **[Suena lógico]**. Éramos un ciampo en la parte de atrás **[¿Qué?]**. Ward estaba muy sexy con sus pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta. Yo llevaba una bonita mini falda **[1. Para jugar al béisbol. 2. ¿De dónde la has sacado?]** y una bonita camiteta azul. Ward estaba sexy y sujetó el bate en su mano y lo ondeó arriba y abajo. Jasser le lansó la pelota y ward la golpeó, entonces dempesó a correr. Corriót y entonces paró **[Es lo que suele pasar, sí]**. ENtynces Em iba a batiar pero entonces Al tuvo una visión **[AHORA TIENE VISIONES. AHORA, DESPUÉS DE 22 CAPÍTULOS SIN DAR SEÑALES DE QUE NINGUNO TUVIESE NINGÚN TIPO DE PODER. Entonces, muchas cosas que han pasado y que dije que no eran posibles si ellos conservaban sus capacidades, ahora se confirman como imposibles]**.

LOS VAMPIROS MALOS ADORADORES DEL DEMONIO TENÍAN A JAY Y LE ESTABAN TOCANDO **[1. ¿QUÉ? 2. ¿Cuándo le han secuestrado? ¿No os habíais dado cuenta antes de que no estaba? 3. No, en serio, ¿qué ha pasado con Jenny? ¿Está muerta? ¿También la han secuestrado?]**! !11

333333

Yo y Jenny **[La burra delante para que no se espante]** tenemos una fiesta pero No gente mula permitida. Te quiero jenny **[Hace bien poco era una puta, recuerda]** 3

 ***Ha escrito "does not embarrass" (que no avergüenza) cuando intentaba poner "does not embraces" (que no abraza).**

 ****Ha puesto "created a swear in the air and sung it" (creó una palabrota en el aire y la cantó) cuando pretendía decir "created a sword in the air and swung it" (creó una espada en el ire y la ondeó).**


	23. Capítulo 23: Panda de inútiles

**Capítulo 23.**

23 - Recate

Egnorando a los Pacadores malvedos. De ahora en adelante voy a llamar a Roselie, Rose poque es más bonito llamarla rosa **[Lo haces porque no lo sabes escribir, reconócelo]**. Esto está cribido como un tributo **[La palabra que buscas es "insulto"]** a la mejor artura del mundo Stephenie Meyer! Ella es qui3n craó los mejores libros del muno llamados Crepúsculo!

33333

Jenny estaba mu pailda. Estaba totalemente preocupada por Jay **[Tan preocupada que tardó veinte minutos o más en darse cuenta de que no estaba]**. Nos juntamos en un gropo y dicutimos un plan para salvarle. La visón de Al no nos dijo dónde estaba pero zambíamos que podríamos seguirle el astro por su dolor. Em y Jasser iban a seguir su dolor para averigurar dónde estaba. Entonces Ward y Al y Rosalie **[¿No habíamos quedado en que la llamarías "Rose"?]** iban a luchar contra los vampiros malvados **[1. ¿Por qué Emmett y Jasper no pueden luchar también? ¿Olfatear les dejará muy cansados? 2. Pero si no habéis podido vencerles ni con la ayuda de un dios, ¿a dónde vais solo tres?]**.

-No quiero que vayas, pueden mutarte.- dije tristemente **[Sabiendo que mi novio sobrenatural en realidad no tenía ni media hostia]**

-Nu seré mutado.- me contó y me dio un abraso. Era tan parfecto, no equería dejarle ir **[Porque sabes que te lo van a matar… otra vez]**

Em y Jaser se fueron, Les vimos desesperarse* en el bosque **[¡Qué rápido se han perdido!]**. Zabía que pronto descubrirían dónde estaba siendo torchurado Jay. Pero seguía mu preocupada. Maserqué a Jenny y le di un abraso. Estaba temblando y llorando **[A todo esto, Jenny quería liarse con Emmett pero Erin se emperró en que tenía que ser con Jacob y, durante un momento, hubo ahí un romance a tres bandas que ahora ya no existe]**.

-Le encontrarán.- le conté amurosamente. Sin ebargo Jenny nu escuchó estaba tan enfundada que nu pordía. Em y jaspa volver y nos contaron que vampiros melvados tenían a Jay en una mansión en CANADÁ **[¿Han ido y vuelto de Canadá en 5 minutos? Que entiendo que son muy rápidos, pero esto me parece demasiado]**!1

Me subí a la espalda wrads poroque iba a tene que correr a Canadsá con tos **[Que alguien me explique por qué van a llevar a Joan a esa pelea]**. Sostuve su cuerpo parfacto y me sentí a salvo **[¿Lo está llevando ella en brazos?]**. Zabía que Ward podría protegerme de los malvados **[¡Pero si no se puede proteger ni a sí mismo!]**. Jenny estaba en la espalda Jaspars **[Y se llevan también a la otra inútil]**. Ella pensuba que jasser estaba bueno y zabía que eso la jaría sentirse megor **[Mira, no me extraña que seáis amigas porque las dos sois igual de zorras superficiales. Que, por cierto, me gusta que todavía sigue confundiendo a Jasper con Emmett]**. Me sentí contenta de que Jenny tuviese contenta.

Estaba oscuro cuando llegamos a canda **[Sin vosotras tardaron menos de 5 minutos en llegar. Sois unos lastres]**. Todas las luces estaban encendidas en las casas así que nadie zupo que había vampiros en las calles **[1. Tener las luces encendidas no te impide ver la calle. 2. Te recuerdo que, sin el sol, estos vampiros parecen humanos]**. Carminamos por Canadá buscando la manion **[1. Claro, porque Canadá es muy pequeño y de un paseo lo recorres entero. 2. ¿No habían localizado ya el sitio? Id directamente]**. Canadá era ma grande que forks **[Nos ha jodido, es más grande que . entero]** así que tenía miedo de que no fuésemos caplases de encontrar la mansión. Em seguía ievando a Jenny en la espalda y parecía que estaba restreando algo. Le saguimos, me zujeté sobre ward mu fuerte, era agradable y cálido **[Que es un PUTO VAMPIRO, COÑO]** (Erin: porque hacía frío en Candá). Me lanzó una sonrisa sexa **[¿Cómo de largo es su cuello?]**.

Nos estábamos saliendo de candá cuando Al disparó, "Llí está la mansión donde tenen a J!"

Todos cogrimos hacia ella y miramos por la vantana. Podíamos ver a ja atado con cadenas a los muros y los vampiros melvados le estaban trorchurando y diciendo malvadas PALABRAS ADORADORAS DE SATÁN en un langaje gago **[Se llama "francés" y en Canadá es lengua oficial]**.

Entramos por la puerta prencepal y nos colamos en una habitación **[Magníficos sistemas de seguridad los de esta gente]**. Estaba oscuro excepto por el fuego donde estaban los vampitres. Me acurruqué dentro de ward **[¿Qué?]** , parecían malus y terrorríficos.

Jay estaba en mutad de la habitación **[¿No estaba encadenado a una pared?]** y estaba encadenado para que nu podiese excapar. Jenny estaba llorando enfadidamente. No quería que asesinasen a Jay porque habaía acetado a Dios en su vida. Nu era justo **[A todo esto, ¿cuál es el plan de los vampiros satánicos? Si querían matarle, podrían haberlo hecho ya. No ganan nada secuestrándole, ¿no? ¿Y por qué Jacob no se ha convertido en lobo para destrozar las cadenas y escapar?]**.

Jasp y Al se escaban zuzurrando el uno al otro, taban crando un plan para salvar a jayt. Pero nos superaban en nómero y había do humanos en el equepo **[Mira, yo no es que tenga prejuicios en contra los humanos, pero es que estas dos son inútiles. Si me dices que te traes al Papa, pues fantástico]** así que porecíamos como que íbamos a perder.

Em wand ross se estaban priparando para zartá sobre los vampiros malvados. El se fue **[¿Qué se fue? ¡Habla claro, coño!]**.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111111 sagritó Jenny.

Mientras em y rose sataban contra los vampiros mavados **[¡Qué termines las frases, joder!]**. Word y al y Jas les saguieron. Los vampiros melvados fueron tomados po sorpersa pero seguían siendo más de los suyos que los k había de vampiros buenos Cristenos. Yo y jenny nos colamos entre los vampiros que peleaban y fuimos a donde jay estaba encadenado. Yntentamos romper las cadenas **[Suerte con eso]** pero taban exas de metel y asero. Los únicos que podían rompídolas era un vamprero. Los vampiros melvados estaban ganándonos **[¡Qué sorpresa!]**.

-Tene que huir!- dijo Em y lo hicimos.

Nos culamos de vuelta fuera de la habitación y corrimos fuera de la puerta y hacia la ciudad. Todos nos sagueron. Wad me cogió y me puso en su espalda seximente **[Joan es un fardo en todos los sentidos]**. Jas cogió a Jenny también seximente y la puso en la espalda de ella **[¿Qué?]**. Todos estámos huyendo como sexa de los vampiros malvados cuado recodé.

Habíamos dejado a Jay atrás **[Eres tonta]**.

Todos estábamos corriendo

333333

N/A; pero que te guste el capítulo jenny lo he crito para ti porque eres alusiante y te pundré en el próximo capítulo Becca lo promeso. 3. Dios os Ama

 ***Ha escrito "dispair" (desesperarse) en lugar de "disappear" (desaparecer).**


	24. Capítulo 24: El cortarollos

**Capítulo 24.**

24 - Pecado

N/A: Voy a poner a Becca en este capítulo xq le promesé que lo ira. Te quiero Becca xoxox. Sigo egnorando a los melvados iamedores que son pacadores. Ahora tengo una nueva armiga en DA llamada Mitsu-der-Hamster. Es una buena persona y buena cristena. Es ralmente maja nu com vosotros malvados iamedores pacadores **[Tu concepto de ignorar a la gente es hablar de ella todo el rato]**.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o - son bubujas adorables.

Estábamos en el colegio y estaba lloviendo **[Han entrado en el colegio solo para cobijarse de la lluvia]**. Estaba ablazada dentro de Ward **[¿Qué?]** y Jenny estaba con Em en la cafeteia **[Esta ha visto que se quedaba sin Jacob y ha dicho "pues me voy con el otro"]**. Entonces do nuevas personas trabajaron en la puerta. Eran becca y Dan (Erin:Esto es para vosotros becca i dan **[Jamás lo habría adivinado]** ). Parecías tristes poque nu sabían dónde sentarse. Los inventé a nuestra mesa. Se sentaron y se presentaron **[Si se supone que no los conoces de antes, ¿cómo sabías sus nombres?]**.

-Soy becca y este es mi emano dan,- dijo Becca y entonces me sursurró "quen es ese tío bueno de ahí. Señaló a jassper **[1. Se supone que la tal Becca no conoce de nada a Joan, así que ya me dirás qué confianzas son esas. 2. Ya empezamos]**.

-Eze es japser,- decí y becca olía un olor mono hacia él **[¿Qué dices?]**. Era realmente juapa, tenía palo ubio **[No quiero parecer racista pero, en los dibujos que Erin ha hecho de Becca, esta es negra, así que veo difícil que también sea rubia]** y llevaba una camiseta verde ajustada porique tenía teas gandes y ievaba una minifalda sexa de anry prunt. Ambus nos regimos y jassper se puso colorado. Dan estaba talando con al, estaban monos juntos. Esperaba que zaliezen.

 **[Vale, tengo dos cosas que decir antes de continuar:**

 **1\. La gracia de tener un romance con un vampiro es que es algo anormal. No suele pasar que un ser sobrenatural de más de cien años se fije en un adolescente cualquiera. Sin embargo, aquí TODOS los vampiros van a terminar saliendo con un humano.**

 **2\. De todos los momentos en los que Erin podría (y debería) haber dicho que están en la escuela, este es el menos lógico. Uno de sus amigos está en manos de una organización satánica que le está torturando y, además, ellos corren el riesgo de sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento]**

Entonces rose etró con su novio Charlie **[¿Y este quién es?]**. Taban mu sexys. Estaca celisa incluso aunque yo ya estaba boena. Epezamos a hablar jun tos pro entonces era horia de ir a casa **[O sea, que os estábais saltando una clase]**.

Primero todos volvimos a mi cas poque nercersitaba desirle a papá que iga a quedarme en casa edards. Acababa de llegar a casa del juzgado donde era abogado **[El hombre de los mil oficios, damas y caballeros]**. Jiba a empesar a bebe pronto así que cogimos mis trapos y nos fuimos ápido.

Todos fuimos a casa ewards donde charlise y Mc estaban pesando por nosotros. Igamos a ir todos juntos a la iglesia poque iba a ser una seció para etrexar lasos famelares **[Y se han traído a dos pavos a los que acaban de conocer]**. Me pose una bonita falda verde con vuelo y un suéter verde ajustado. Jenny ievaba un vestido negro y Becca llevaba un vistido púrpura **[Mira, acepto que Joan se ha cambiado allí porque se había llevado ropa, pero ya me contarás de dónde han sacado los vestidos las otras dos merluzas]**. Nos subimos al farry krullens y condujimos hasta la iglesia.

El Padre James Holden estaba en la iglesia pesando a que iegásemos **[Claro, sois TAN importantes que el sermón no puede empezar sin vosotros]**. Salimos del cochet y entramos dentru de la eglesia. Nos sentamos delaunte y escuchamos al Padre James. Nos bendijo y entonces nos podimos ir a casa otre ves. Estaba setada con wad asÍ que fimos a su habitación **[¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?]**. Jíbamos ato domi en la mesma cama. No me importaba poroque zabía que wrad nu ría na contra nuestra religión ahora que había zido bendecido.

Nos acorrocamos en la cama y nos besamos el uno al otro en el labio **[¿Solo tenéis uno?]**. Ward estaba muy bueno, ievaba una camisa gande y unos vaqueros monos. Se quitó su mierda **[¿Qué?]** así que pude mirar su perfecto pecho. Tenía una piel ralmente grande musulada y boita **[¿QUÉ?]**. Estaba contenta poroque estaba conmigo y con na-die más. Nos abrazamos y besumos un poco más y entonces edwrd estaba tubado encima de mí. Estaba intentando quitarme el sujetador **[¡JA! Se pasa la bendición por el forro de los cojones]**. Nu zabía si le debría dejar o no, acubábamos de zer bendedicos por el papa **[Espera. ¿El tal James Holden y el Papa son la misma persona?]**.

-Ta bien, nos han bendesido.- dijo Ward y me quitó el sujetador **[Este va más caliente que una plancha]**. Estaba neriosa, nu había hecho estu ates. Ward me besó la mejilla y yo besé su pecho **[¿Cómo de largo es su cuello?]**. Suyo mano se estaba moviendo hacia mis pantalones.

La puerta se abrió y Jay estaba de pie allí **[1. MENUDA CORTADA DE ROLLO. 2. Que alguien me explique cómo ha escapado]**. Meró lo que ward y yo estábamos hacendo y dijo

-ERIN TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

n/A: pero que te haya gustado el capétulo Becca, ze lo muncho que amus a japster. Y dan te he metedo también, tarás más en el pósimo capetlo. Te 3.


	25. Capítulo 25: Nadie quiere a Jacob

**Capítulo 25.**

25 - Destieuro.

N/A: NO SOY UNA FALSA CRISTAINA!111 eSTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISOTRIA PARA MOTRAR COMO JOAN ES UNA MALA CRISTANA PERO APENDE A SER NUA BUENA1. PARAD DE LLAMEAR Y ZER MALO CUN MI RELIGIÓN!11 SOIS PACADORES MALVADOS Y HATTERS. Y ES MALO ODIA!11111. Ps os quiero jenna y becca pero no de un modo homo ale ;) Para todos los buenos letores cristenos, también os quiero y tenemos que pemaecer juntos :-) (las soisas son mejores con naises **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]**.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o

-ESTÁIS TRISIONANDO A DIOS Y VIVENDOU EN PECADO!1- gretó Jay mientras emegía del suelo **[1. ¿Qué? 2. En el capítulo anterior había dicho que tenía que contarle algo a Joan y no parecía para nada escandalizado por lo que había visto. No se nota nada que a la autora le han dicho que es mala cristiana y lo está intentando arreglar. 3. Sigo sin saber cómo ha escapado Jacob]**.- ESTÁBAIS COPLILIANDO ANTES DEL MATREMONIO, OBVIAMENTE SATÁN HABÍA ANTRADO EN VUESTRAS VIDAS!11111111- Jacub estaba ralmente enfadado poraque se se acababa de convertir al cristinatismo y ahora estaba viviendo su vida zegún la biblia. Zabía que tenía rasón, estaba intentando evitar que vivíesemos pa siempre en pecado. Habíamos abandonado a santa en nuestras vidas e idu contra las inseñanzas Señors. Lloré llorantemente. Era una mela cristena.

Epujé a edad de mí **[Este había seguído besándola mientras Jacob les echaba la bronca]**. Nu quería ver si cuerpo prefecto y cara sexa mientras estábamos en esta tersitura. Salí de la habitación **[Con las tetas al aire]** y él fue a seguerme pero yo cerré la puerta y no podo **[Claro porque una persona normal, no digamos un vampiro, JAMÁS podría abrir una puerta cerrada]**. Yo y Jay fuimos a la igesia para que pudiese cunfesar mis pecados y resá por perdonancia **[1. Va a entrar en una iglesia con las tetas fuera. 2. ¿Existen las iglesias 24 horas? Porque esto ha pasado en plena noche. 3. ¿Por qué nadie se extraña de que Jacob esté libre? 4. Una de mis fantasías sexuales favoritas siempre ha sido montármelo con un monje virgen, pero ahora veo que me puede dar más problemas que satisfacciones]**.

Me metí en la caja de la confusión* e incliné la cabeza con vergüensa. No era degna de tar en la zanta cosa de Dios.

-Cuáles son tus pecados ja mía?- preguntó el Padre James Holden. Lágrimas se agitaron desde mis ojos.

-Casi he cometido el pecado del sexo an3 del matremonio.- dije con lágrimas en mi vos. Estaba tan avergonsada de mi mesma

-Pero parate?- dijo el Padre entonces asetí.- Entonces estás pedonada **[Eso es porque no te ha contado que no paró exactamente, la pararon. Además, tú no puedes verla pero va en tetas]**. No has pecado lo sufisiente. Bucará Ward la perdonancia?

-Sí esta pesando fuera **[¿De dónde sacas eso? Tú has venido sola con Jacob]**.- dije y salí de la caja para que edward pudiese cofesarse. Me sentía mujor ahora que habea sido perdoná. Ward salió de la caja poroque había zido pedonado también. Ahor apodíamos cotinuar FELICES VIDAS CRISTIANAS!

Nos fujimos de la iglesia y desidimos tener una sena epesial para selibrar nuestra renueva vida cristaina. Habíamos desidido no alijarnos nuca más de la biblia poroque zabíamos que zeríamos desteurados si lo hacíamos. Tos fuimos a la casa de los crillans para cená. MC cocinó una sena ralmente grande con montones de difarentes comidas **[1. Que ninguno de ellos, como vampiros, va a poder comer. 2. ¿Le habéis contado a su familia que casi folláis? 3. ¿Por qué nadie está interesado en la milagrosa huída de Jacob?]**. Comimos unmontón de comida hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Contesté al teléfono

-Joen tienes que vunir a caas ahora mismo!- dijo papá. Siempre estaba etropiándome la diversión.

-Ale papá respondí y culgué. Le deje a ward que me tenía que jir y entonces me fui **[A los demás que les den. Normal que nadie te acerque en coche]**.

Cuando llegué a casa la caisa estaba oscura. Caminé a través de la puerta entonces recorderé de prunto que papá estaba trabajando en la ciudad de arado en unas ubras **[Tiene que estar haciéndolo a propósito, nadie es TAN tonto]**. Por qué me había llamado para que fuese a casa si él taba n la ciurda de arludo? Imagené que quería que vugilesa la cosa. Entré en la habitación de la televisión i entonces lo vi

JOMS Y VICTORIA Y SUS BRAZOS ESTABAN PESANDO POR MÍ IBUAN A MUTARME!111111111111111111111111111111111

 **[Me gustaría saber si ha sido realmente el padre de Joan quien la ha llamado o el propio James haciéndose pasar por él. En cuyo caso, no entiendo como ha caído en la trampa. ¿Es que no conoce la voz de su padre?**

 **Supongo que estaba intentando imitar lo que pasa en** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **, cuando James engaña a Bella para hacerle creer que tiene secuestrada a su madre. Ahí tenía sentido porque él se había colado en casa de la madre y se había llevado una grabación antigua en la que salía su voz]**

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A: OH NO, qué hará joan ahora **[Morirse, espero]**? El siguiente carpítulo será ralmente exitugiante. Creedme ;) 3 Dios** creteca profavor. 3 3

 ***Ha escrito "confusion box" (caja de la confusión) pero estaba intentando decir "confessional" (confesionario).**

 ****Ha puesto "God" (Dios) cuando pretendía escribir "good" (buena).**


	26. Capítulo 26: La hija ejemplar

**Capítulo 26.**

26 - Triste

N/A: deje que este capítulo iga a ser exsitiangte y lo es, gracias a jenny y beca que me han ayadado a hacerlu ralmente bueno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me desperté en brazos ward, me estaba sojetando pareciendo preocupado.

-qué pasa?- preguntó procupadmente.

-Victor y Joms están en casa de mi papá y vuan a comerme!- grité.

Ward se pone en cuclillas,

-no no están allí estabas tenieando una pasadilla **[Primero ignoras todo el asunto del secuestro Jacob y ahora haces esto. Si no te gusta lo que escribes, por lo menos soluciónalo de un modo elegante]**.

Meré a edwrd y entonces recardé que despés de que fuésemos a la iglesia volvimos a su casa para tomnar la sena y entonces simplemente nos fuimos a la cama **[No puedes narrar pormenorizadamente todo lo que hace un personaje y luego querer hacernos creer que omitió una parte de su día y la mezcló con un sueño, especialente si escribes en primera persona]**. Empecé a clamarme, zabía que mi papá taría bien y que no había vampiros malvados en mi cosa. Era por la muniana así que ambos salimos de la cama y yo foi a casa a ver a papá.

Cuando llegué a la puerta él ya era beber. Estaba lirado en el sofá y olía ralmente mal. Coando me vio se levantó y se me acerca. Paresía mulo y furia **[¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Seguro que no has bebido tú?]**. Estaba aterrorrisada.

-dónde tabas anoche?- preguntó siendo mulo. Yo estaba timblijando

-estaba en casa de mi nocvio, ward culeen recuendas?- dije

-NU ME CONTASTE QUE ESTABAS EN CASA DE TU NOVIO!11111111 CÓMO TE ATREVES A IR A SITIOS SIN CONTARME QUE IBUAS!111111- Griteó papá fuertemente, estaba tan borracho e ira que su voz era alta e jirió mis orejas **[Oh, pobrecita, que es una irresponsable que va de acá para allá sin contárselo a su padre]**.

-Bueno siempre estás demasiao burracho para cucharme **[Ni siquiera lo intentaste y la última vez que lo viste todavía estaba sobrio]**.- le contesté, ajura estaba enfadada. Él no era ni siquiera un cristano **[No como tú, que te pasas las noches durmiendo en pecado con tu novio]**.

-QUÉ HAS DIXOU?- gretó papá todo como loco.- ESTÁS COSTIGADA VE A TUYO HABITUCIÓN Y NU SALGAS HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!11111.- señaló con su dedo borracho **[¿Su dedo está borracho?]** hacia las caleras. Subí corriendo, llorando y respirando **[¿Es que no sueles respirar?]**. Era tan mulo e injuto. Nu hice nada mulo **[A ver, repasemos: te fuiste a otro país sin avisar (dos veces), llevas semanas sin ir a la escuela y, cuando vas, te saltas las clases y no le has avisado de dónde ibas a pasar la noche. A mí me suena a que sí has hecho cosas mal, ¿eh?]**.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me senté en la cama, lágrimas saltando por todas partes. La única rasón por la que nu quería que saliese de ma habitación es poque nu le gustaba Ward **[¿Has probado a presentárselo?]**. No era juto. Fui alt epejo y vi que mi maquillaje estaba todo emburronado. Me lo quité y me puse algo de maquillaje nuevo **[Prioridades]**. Me puse una bonita sumbra di ojos verde que y me hice una baze mona de aspecto nateral **[1. ¿Sombra de ojos que qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea! 2. ¿Te has puesto la base por encima de la sombra de ojos?]**. Miso sentir mucho mejor ahora que estaba guapa de nevo **[Qué mente más simple]**. Tonces hubo una llamada a la puerta.

-Puedo pasar?- era Fenado **[¿Te refieres al jardinero, a Jacob o a Edward?]**.

Erua majo y útil así que le dejé entrar. Entró y se sentó en la cama y me miró. Tenía una bonita piel murena y siempre tenía una bonita sonriza de insecto* **[¿QUÉ?]**. Siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

-He ujido lo que tu pardre te estaba gretando **[Menudo cotilla]** ,-dijo,- no fue bueno.- Dijo con su asento mexcano. Era muno.

-se bueno siempre es tan mulo conmigo, ni siquiera sabe como ez ser un buen Cristiano tentando vivir con un aloholicio.- groní gronientemente.

Fernando asintió poroque zabía a qué me refiero. Era un crestino también.

-Se me acercó y me abrasó, todo irá bien.- dijo, te quiero.- y entonces abandonó la habitación mentras le miraba. Me quería? De una forma buenamigiosa o de una forma novio noviosa **[¿Eres tonta?]**? Me senté de nuevo en mi cama pareciendo toda confusa. Por qué la gente nu entendido que yo estaba coun ward y le quería más que a nada(ERIN: Eccepto Dios poque no podría amar a nada más de lo que amo a dios **[¿No decías que Joan y tú erais personas diferentes?]** ) Era mi novio. Desidí ir a la cama poque estaba canzada **[¡Pero si te acabas de levantar, vaga de los cojones!]**.

Estaba tumbada en mi cama mirando al techo oscuro cuando hubo un golpe en la ventana, era Edwad. Se corrió en la ventana **[¿Qué?]** y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Era ralmente reconfirtiante simplemente que tuviese allí. Me ocorroqué hacia su corpo.

-Qué ha pasado hoy, debríamos haber ido al gopo jovenil.- Me preguntó preguntosamente, podía decir que estaba procupado de que algo malo hubiese pasao.

-Mi viejo y mulo padre **["Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre"]** me catigó y dijo que nu pudía salir de la habitación hasta que él lo dijese. Y eso podría ser dentro de un mez.- le conté a edweard enfadadamente. Ward violó su brazo a mi alrededor **[¡El celibato lo está volviendo loco!]**.

-Todo irá bien, todos los utros Crestianos estaban preguntando por ti en el Gropo Juvenil. Estaban procupaos de que algo malo te hubiese pudido pazar.

Sentí agua saliendo de mis ojos.

-Iré la zemana que vene.- le conté y wad olió el olor más sexa de la historia **[¿Qué le pasa?]**. Hizo que mi cuerpo sagitase y sacodiese.

Le besé en su mejella perfecta y le pedí que se quedaze qui conmigo eza noche xq papá había dicho que tenía que quedarme aquí io sola durante mucho tiempo **[¿Y qué crees que pasará si tu padre os descubre a los dos ahí dentro?]**. Edward estuvo de acuerdo. Nos tumbamos juntos pero nu hicimos nada traveso poroque ambos habíamos voelto a nacer **[¿Qué dices?]**. Todo lo que hicimso fue abrasar y dormir **[¡Que no es ni mediodía!]**.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y yo estaba confusa poroque la había cerrado con pestillo para que na die pudiese entrar

-QUIÉN ES ESE CHICO EN TU COMA?!11111111111111111111111111111111

Era papá **[Os lo dije]**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0

N/A: Louna Nueva se estrena pronto. No puedo pesar a ver cómo de bueno va a estar Edward Cullen!1111 Yo jenny y beca tenemos nuestras etradas para el pase de medianoche. Nu puedo pesar!1111

 ***Ha escrito "bug" (insecto) en lugar de "big" (grande).**


	27. Capítulo 27: El chico nuevo

**Capítulo 27.**

27 - Días de escuela

N/A: Toy egnorando a la guente que es mula y que quiere que adure al diablo. Envío amor cristieno a Jenna Becca y tos los del gropo jovunil. Dios nos ama a todos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yo y papá y Wars nos miramos los unos a lus otros entonces papá se corrió en la habitación **[Los fetiches de este hombre me preocupan]** , me iba a hacer duño. Ward se levantó sexamente y defensivlamente y ze kedu de pie ente yo y papá.

-Es calpa mía, me colé en su habitción poque la quiero!- le contó wARD a papá. Parecía atudido entonces dijo.- Soy su novio Edwerd Cillen **[Debería haberme presentado en otras circunstancias, pero soy así de gilipollas]**.- la voz Wards era ralmente alchólico depresiva y sexa.

-SAL DE MI CASA O IAMARÉ A LA POLICI!

Ward se fue pur la ventana **[No le da para más]**

-VE A LA ESCUELA AHORA MISMO!- me grita PAPÁ y salí de la cama y me priparé para ir a la escuela **[Ya estaba lista para faltar una vez más]**.

Me puse algo de sombria de ojos nera **[¿Te la has puesto por encima de la sombra de ojos verde?]** y pintaliabios rosa. Hice mi maquillaje rallemente sexy y me puse una bonita falda negra que me llegaba justo por encima de las odillas y me puse una bonita camiseta de tirantes azul claro que dejaba mis brazos al aire. Entonces camné hacia la escuela.

En la escuela Ward estaba pesándome en mi masa. Me zenté juto a él tristemente.

-Lo siento x lo de mi papá.- le conté y él rijó como sexa

-:Nu paza na, te qero.- me contó y me janimé. Jenna y Jacob llegaron y se sentaron en nuestra mesa también, entonces era hora de la clase, fuimos a clase de matemáticas **[O sea, que lo primero que habéis hecho al llegar es ir a la cafetería y, para más señas, Joan dice tener una mesa propia allí]**.

En clase de matemáticas había un chico nuevo con pulo rubio sexa y llevaba una pequeña cruz entorno a su quello llevaba una sexa camiseta negra que se pagaba a sus músulos y lluvaba vaquiros ajustados. Becca se corrió a mi lado cogiéndole la mano a jap **[Sí que es guapo el nuevo, sí]**.

-Ese es Brian Hahnel, el chico nuevo.- Dijo ella.

Jenny que se había corrido a mi otro lado **[Chicas, por favor]** juto ward me guñó.

-Es mono.

Estuve da cordo pero solo en mi cabesa poque Ward estaba a mi lado también **[Y puede leerte la mente, merluza]**. Todos nos setamos, me senté arlao del chico nuevo **[Madre mía, el zorrerío que se nos viene encima]**.

-Hola zoi erni **[No, eres Joan, un personaje totalmente distinto]**?- le orfresí la mano poque era eduquido.

-soy brian,- dijo brain y me estrechó la mano.

-tú también eres cristeno?- pregunté y él dijo que sí.

-Este es mi novio Cristina Ward,- le conté a brian. Brian meró a ward y dijo hola pero paresía triste de que estuviese con Ward **[¿Os imagináis que el que realmente le gusta es Edward?]**.

El profezor entrur en la habitación así que paramos de hablar y escucharlo **[No entiendo como esta muchacha no ha repetido curso todavía]**

A la hora del almerzo invalidé a Briain a senterse junto a nosotros. Se sentó junto a Em. No sabría decir cuál era ma sexa, Em o Brian **[Estás fatal de lo tuyo]**.

-Y cuándo te mudaste a froks?- dijo Al

-Ayer,- dijo brian.- Me mudé qui derde Canadá. Zin ebargo Canadá es major cedad k Forks **[Canadá es un país]**.- Nos contó.

-Por qué te mudaste de Canadá **[Probablemente porque soy un espía de los vampiros satánicos y os voy a matar a todos]**?- pegonté sexamente y seductivamente e interesadamente **[Eres lo peor]**.

-Porque mi mamáy papá quieren vivir qui.- Dijo, paresía gronión pero eso le hacía paeser má bueno. (ERIN: Pero no tan bueno como Ward ALE!)

Ward le miró como gruñente. Le pegonté a wart qué pazaba y dijo

-No está cantando la verdad.- Me zozorró de vueta.

-Por qué?:- dije mirando a brian que estaba cantando a Becca.

-Nolo sé, lo descubriré.- dijo Ward enfadadamente **[Me gusta que es demasiado tonto como para usar su poder ahora incluso habiéndolo utilizado hace un momento para saber que mentía]**.

No zabía por qué Ward estaba tan gruñente y como ira **[Te lo acaba de explicar, pedazo de idiota]**. Zin embargo estaba tan bueno y sexa cuando es ira así que desido perdonarle **[¿Perdonarle el qué? ¿Qué dices?]**. Soy una buena cristena despés de todo **[Lo que eres es gilipollas]**.

Era el final del día estaba camnando x el aparcamiento **[Qué manía tiene esta mujer con pasear por el aparcamiento. Si no tiene coche]** , entonces Brian se me acercó. Ward ya se había ido a casa poque se sentía enfermo **[ES UN VAMPIRO]**.

-Ey,- brain me giñó, olí erócticamente **[1. ¿QUÉ? 2. Mira, no eres más zorra porque no te entrenas]**.

-Ey,- le cotesté y él me miró sexamente y erócticamente.

Camnamos juntos y brian me pegontó cosas

-Así que coanto tempo lleváis jutos tú y Edward?

-Pienso y digo, Como 2 meses, **[Querrás decir dos semanas, como mucho]**

Brian me mira tristemente. Creo que le gusto pero nu puedo vitar que un montón de chicos se suentan ataídos por mí **[*suspiro*]**. Dublé la equina y

MI CASA ESTABA EN LLAMAS!111111111

 **[Llamadme loca pero creo que Edward es el culpable:**

 **Tenía una "cuenta pendiente" con el padre de Joan y, además, se fue pronto a casa porque "se sentía enfermo". Su coartada no se sostiene]**

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

N/A: estaba cuchando un poco de músaca cristanta alusnante y me dio inspiritración **[¿Esas canciones iban sobre casas ardiendo y chicas zorreando?]**. Epero que os gute este captolo tanto como a mí.


	28. Capítulo 28: Brutalidad policial

**Capítulo 28.**

28 - secetos.

N/A: Nu he publicado poque he estado ocufada con la escuela y tul. Pero ahora haré un montón de pubicaciones para compesar por no haber actualisao. Q OS JUDAN PACADORES!1111111111111111

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MI CASA ERA FUEGO **[¿Qué?]**!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Greté y corrí a mi cosa perando que mi papá nu estuviese llí, pero estaba en el trabajo así que dejé de procuparme por él.

-Brain tenemos que llamar a los luchadores*!- le gritié a brian pero él ya había salido corriendo **[Será cobarde]**. La casa se cumó hasta convertirse en cenizas y entonces lloré **[¿Cuántas horas has pasado mirando el fuego sin hacer nada?]**. Nu zabía a doe ir así que fui a cosa Wards caminando de un modo triste pero sexa **[Te odio]**. Charlises me recibe en la puerta y le conté disgustadamente lo que había pasado.

-Está ben tu papá?- peguntó charlises.

-Se, estaba en el trabajo en el hospital **[Ha vuelto a cambiar de empleo]** así que estaba fuera del hogar.- le conté a charlises llorantemente. Odiaba la viva. Fensé en Dios y eso me puso más coteta **["Dios me habrá quemado la casa por algún motivo"]**.

Duntro estaba Ward y Jas y Al y Rose y Em y Becca y Jenny **[Me gusta mucho que tus amigos se hayan montado una fiesta y no te hayan invitado]**. Estaban todos zentados en el sofá espesándome **[Pero si no sabían que ibas a ir allí, es imposible que te estuviesen esperando]**. Ward me tiró sobre su odilla **[¡Qué violento!]**. Le abrasé y le canté zobre el fuego y que mi casa ora era un montón de poulvo. Wadr me arrancó las lágrimas con sus dedos **[Hoy está muy violento, ¿eh?]** y violó sus manos a mi alrededor eróticamente **[¿QUÉ?]**. Le dediqué mi mejor mirada seductora **[¡Que se te acaba de quemar la casa, céntrate!]**.

-Te constroiremos una nueva casa.- Dijo em y entonces él y japer se fueron para ir a donde había estado mi casa. Tenían que constroirme una nueva cosa an3 de que papá llegase a casa o ze enfadaría porque todo el alcohol se había cumado **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Acaso esos dos saben construir una casa? ¿Y qué materiales van a usar? 3. ¿Cómo van a hacer que sea exactamente igual que la anterior? ¿O esperan que su padre esté tan borracho que no note las diferencias? 4. Y, encima de construirte una casa, querrás que te compren muebles, ropa, alcohol, electrodomésticos, etc. 5. ¿Van a usar sus poderes delante de todo el mundo?]**.

Al día siguiente estaba en la escuela **[Me encanta esta transición tan casual]** coando ward se me acercó y dijo

-Hay arlgo suspechoso en brain **[¿Otra vez?]**.- Me contó secetamente. Me asursté poque su vos era oscura y gruñente y no sexa sino malvada.

-Poke?- pegonté.

Word se foe y brain se me acercó **[A ver, Edward, si lo que quieres es prevenirla explícale todo lo que sabes en lugar de decir lo mismo una y otra vez y luego marcharte]**.

-Ey, Joms **[¿Qué?]**. Lo zento po lo de tu casa **[Hubiese ayudado que no salieses corriendo como un conejo]**.- Dijo brian.

-No pasa na, ahora tenemos 1 nueva.- le conté, le estaba merando para ver por qué word le odiaba pero penzé que era poque estaba ciloso de que brian le robase mi atesión.

Eso es dios dijo brain y camnamos a case juntos.

El día de cuela terminó y me fui a casa, Ward vino conmigo a la nueva quisa que em y rose habían constrido **[¿El que ayudó a Emmett no fue Jasper?]**. Era igual que la anterior pero era más mona **[¡Entonces no es igual, merluza!]**.

Etramos dentro y allí estaba BRIAN CON MI PAPÁ CON ESPOSITAS **[Por favor, que no estén follando]**!111111111111111111111111

-QUÉ TÁIS HACIENDO **[Ay, Dios mío, que sí están follando]**?- GRETÉ TAN FOETE QUE LAS VENTANAS TEMBLARON **[Esto es lo que pasa con construir una casa en media tarde]**.

-Estoy arestando a tu padre poque es un cameillo.- me contó Barin **[1. ¿Me están intentando hacer creer que Brian es un policía encubierto? 2. Curiosamente, la historia de que el padre de Joan sea camello tiene bastante sentido: eso explicaría por qué le miente diciéndole que tiene tantos trabajos diferentes y por qué tiene a dos jardineros contratados los siete días de la semana (le cuidan la plantación)]**.

-NO PUEDES ARESTARLO!- cogí ira ralmente fuerte. Quién era este falso critano.

-Puedo, soy el FBI y cumé tu cosa **[1. ¿Tú solo eres el FBI? 2. ¿Qué ganabas quemando su casa? 3. Espera, si tú estabas con Joan cuando ardió la casa, ¿cómo le prendiste fuego?]**.- dijo Bvrian.- Estaba enclubierto para invesigar a tu pae.

Me aserqué a brian pero me pegó un punietaso en la cara, dolió **[*se levanta y aplaude intensamente*]**.

-PA QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?- griteó Wardy.

-Porque soy el FBI y puedo,- Dijo brin llevó hasta el coche de policía y puso a papá dentro.

Se fueron conduciendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A: Le ta ben empeado al papá de Joan x zer 1 borracho.

 **[Fases del plan de Brian:**

 **1\. Hacerse pasar por un estudiante de instituto.**

 **2\. Intentar ligarse a la hija adolescente de su objetivo.**

 **3\. Quemarle la casa.**

 **4\. Huir como un conejo.**

 **5\. Ir a esa misma casa al día siguiente y arrestar directamente al objetivo.**

 **Lo más triste de todo es que los dos primeros pasos tendrían sentido si él lo hubiese hecho con la idea de poder entrar en casa de Joan e investigar en busca de pruebas]**

 ***Ha escrito "fighters" (luchadores) cuando quería poner "firefighters" (bomberos).**


	29. Capítulo 29: Malas intenciones

**Capítulo 29.**

29 - zola

N/A: He etado ralmente ocupada utimamente con la escuela y tal así que nu he pudido hacer un montón de publicaciones pero ora que la escuela ya casi ha terminado puedo hacer un montó de poblecaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora que a papá se lo jabía llevado el FBI yo estaba sala en la cosa **[Hasta que servicios sociales haga su trabajo]**. Nu me gustaba estar sala poque Eso **[¿Pennywise?]** me hacía zentir mal. Desidí que me modaría con Wady **[Y si no les gusta, que se jodan]**

Recoxí todas mis cosas **[¿Las que te compraron ayer Emmett y Jasper?]** y Ward las puso en el coche y las llovamos a su cosa. Me modaba a la habitción wardys **[Me está dando mucha rabia que le llame "Wardy"]**. Pero yo iba a dormido en una cama zeparada, había desidido que nu pordíamos domí en la misma cama hata que fúesemos matrimonio. Nu quería volvir a ir cuntra las Insinianzas Señors nuca ma **[¿Y no sería más fácil que tú duermas en su cama pero que él no se tumbe? Porque no necesita dormir]**.

Ward sabía lo que sinificaba para mí no ir cotra las Insinianzas Señors así que nu me hacía dormido en su cama. Taba mu contenta de que yo y ward podíesemos vivir juntos y abrasar las Insinianzas Señors **[Hoy estás especialmente pesada, ¿eh?]**

Sin embargo xaba de menos a mi papá, incluso aunque era un hombre borracho milo. Seguía siendo mi papá y quería sacarle de la cárcel **[Madre mía, que van a organizar una fuga de prisión]**.

-Ward, tenemos que sacar a mi papá **[¿Va en serio? ¡Yo estaba de coña!]** \- le coté a word y lloré lágrimas. Ward violó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me besó el bosque* **[1. Acuéstate con él de una vez, por Dios, que está fatal. 2. Deberías depilarte]**.

-Lo haremos, Iremos a la cárcel moñana y le sacaremos, ora tienes que ir a domir.- Me contó y me hizo un placaje en la cama **[Este muchacho no está bien, ¿eh?]** , entonces fui a domí.

A la maniana siguiente nos levantamos y nos priparamos para ir a la cárcel. Me puse un bonito vestido lago azul con unas bonitas bailarinas negras. Porque teníamos que dar buena imprezión para que dejazen salir a papá de la cárcel **[¿Ese es vuestro plan? ¿Plantaros en la prisión y pedir por favor que liberen a un interno que, además, todavía está esperando un juicio?]**. Entonces nos metimos en el coche wareds.

Estábamos en la carretera cuando Ward giró la esquina **[¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Termina los capítulos, maldita sea]**.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Erin: Es coto lo ze pero será más largo pronto **[Los capítulos no crecen solos]** ,

 ***Ha escrito "forest" (bosque) cuando quería poner "forehead" (frente).**


	30. Capítulo 30: Lamentable

**Capítulo 30.**

30 -UN NUEVO MAL!1111111111

Erin: Este es un nuevo captolo sobre la genteculo malvada y cómo Ward y todos los Vampiros y Jacob y yo luchamos contra ellas.

 **[Preparáos para otro capítulo que no tienen NADA que ver con la "trama" y que demuestra, una vez más, que Erin es una niñata estúpida, maleducada e inmoral]**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo Y ward y Al y Jacob y Jenny y Becca y Rosse y Em estábamos todos en mi casa un día cuando esa gente entró en la ciudad. Eran vampiras pero no vampiras majas como mi femilia vampiro sino de las mulas y chuposangres que mutaban gnt y se la comían **[Me fascina que esta chavala escriba sobre vampiros pero no sepa cómo funcionan]** , como Joms y Victor. Eran realmente dimonias **[Entonces, ¿para qué dices que son vampiresas?]**.

Venían a por mí **[¿Por qué? ¿No hay más gente en la ciudad? ¿O es que se alimentan de estupidez?]**. Zabía sus nombres **[¿Cómo?]**. Había una llamada skegs y una llamadas firebird y una era halohead y otra era llamada pussle y una era Coger Mcloud y otra Antispectacles. Eran furia contra mí poque estaba cilosas de mi novio buenorro y mis amigos y mi pacto con Dios **[¿Tú crees?]**. Ellas aduraban a santa y querían a todos los buenos cristeanos mirtos.

-Joan, no puedes ser una Cristina, El dexmoni es todo pouderoso.- dijo Skegs y me apuntó con su malvado y sarnoso dedo. Tenía mal pulo que era fuo y gaseoso **[¿Qué?]** y parecía joudía **[Encima de todo, antisemita]** pero era una aduradora del demonio.

-El satán venserá tuyo dios y lo hará pulvo.- Dijo pussle. Tenía grandes colmillos inferiores que gutiaban sangre y pulo picudo fuo que era fuo.

-te mutaremos a ti y a tus amegos cristenos, y satán dominará el mundo.- dijo Mcloud con una vos mula y foa que daba medo y tenía trapos sucios y rasgados que la hacían parecer zuper foa.

Halohead y Antispectacles tenían pistolas y cuchillos y los estaban repatiendo por el gropo. Halohead se estaba rejendo mulamente y llevaba un caco feo y tenía un corpo fuo y parecía una aduradora de satán y Antispectacle tenía grandes dienteh y largas unias que necesitaban ser cortadas y no estaba limpa.

-Te udiamos a ti y a eward y a todos vusotros poque estáis buenos y nosotras somos dimonias fuas.- dijo antispectacles celosamente.

-Morirás y Santa dominará **[Navidades eternas y Joan muerta… ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?]**! Y no habrá gnt buenorra poque todos serán dimonios en el mundo.- Dijo halohead gritando gritantemente.

Firebird vino desde detrá del gropo y me se acercó. Tenía mal alento y parecía toda socia y flácida con un montón de arugas y estaba fofa.

-JOAN VAS A SOCOMBER A SANTA!111111111111111111- se mojó Firebird y me golpeó en las caras **[¿Tienes más de una?]**.

Ward sató elante y epezó a luchar contra firebird. Gel resto estaban gritando sus pistolas contra nosotros. Em y Rose y Al y Jap y Jenny y Becca todos lucharon también **[1. Y tú solo miraste porque eres una inútil. 2. ¿Por qué siempre te olvidas de Jacob?]**. Pero las vamfriras malvadas tenían a Santa de su lado así que eran más fuertes **[¿Estás diciendo que Satán es más fuerte que Dios?]**.

Entonces aparesió un coche de nunguna pate. Era nero y era grande. Del coche salieron el papa y Jesús **[JA JA JA JA]**!

-estamos quí para ayadar a los benos cristrines.- dijo El Papa y sacó su palo de papa **[Cuidado, os va a penetrar a todas]**. Skegs corrió contra el papa conuna palabrota y epezaron a luchar, sus palos golpeándose el uno l otro **[Dime que no están follando]**.

Jesús estaba luchando contra firebird. Estaba usando algo como magia (Erin: Pero no era magia poque la magia no es ral **[¿No te das cuenta de tu propia incoherencia?]**.) y atrapó a firebird en una jalua de oro. La jalua de oro kemó a firebird.

El papa pegó a Skegs con su palo de papa y ella fue violada **[¿QUÉ? ¡Lo había dicho de broma!]** y entonces Jappter le quitó el caco a haloheads y reveló un cabeza defromada con ojos raros. Al y Em violaron a Mcloud y antispectacles al mismo tiempo **[¡Basta!]**.

Ross cogió a Pussle y la violó también con una cuerda **[¡Vosotros sois los demonios, maldita sea!]**. Entonces posieron a las vamfiras malvadas en el centro de la habitación y las violaron a todas juntas **[¡BASTA!]**. El Jesús se corrió y conjuró un hechizo sobre ellas para que no podiesen correrse y entonces el papa meneó su palo de papa y todas las foas dimonias mulas le fueron enviadas de vuelta a Santa. Y entonces Jesús hizo un mega golpedecoño **[¿QUÉ?]** para que no podiesen volver jamáh

-Aquí no habrá PACADORAS aduradoras del diablo!- anonsió Jesús y todos apladimos cotetos.

Yo y ward nos besamos y abrasamos poque estámos cotetos de que las dimonias mulas se hubiesen ido de vuelta con santa y que nosotros pudríamos ser cristainos feleces por el resto de nuestras vidas sin ellas intentando convertirnos en aduradores del demonio **[1. Estaban intentando mataros, no convertiros. 2. Vosotros sois una panda de violadores, así que no tenéis ninguna superioridad moral]**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

MARCHÁOS MULAS PACADORAS QUE NAE QUIERE, SOIS TODAS DIMONAS FOAS QUE NUNCA TENDRÁN UN NOVIO BUENORRO COMO EDWARD KRULLEN!1111111111111111111111111 Y SIMPLEMENTE ESTÁIS CILOSAS DE MÍ POQUE YO ESTOY CON EDWARD Y VOSOTRAS NU **[Eres consciente de que Edward Cullen no existe y que esto es solo un fanfic, ¿verdad?]**.


	31. Capítulo 31: Confianza ciega

**Capítulo 31.**

31 - Soplesas.

N/A: PARAD YA MALOS PACADORES QUE NO DEJAN DE MANTARME COMENTARIOS DESAGRUDUBLES DICIENDO COSAS MULAS DE MI HITORIA Y DE MÍ **[Sinceramente, después de tu último "capítulo" te mereces todo lo que te puedan decir]**. SIPLEMENTE ME UDIÁIS POQUE DESEÁIS QUE MI HITORIA FUESE UESTRA. IRUS A LA MIERDA PACADORES.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward giró una equina y fue por una calle difrente que nu iba a la cárcel.

-A doe vamos?- pregonté preguntosamente.

Ward simplemente soltó una rosita y no dijo nada. Estaba epesando a estar perocopada. Todos esos malvados fensamientos sobre a doe me ievaba Wady cagaron en mi cabiza **[Para ser tu hombre ideal y quererle tanto, tienes una gran falta de confianza en él]**. Quezá ya nu me quería e iba a mutarme **[¿Eres retrasada o qué coño te pasa?]**. Pero entonces etramos en una nueva ciudad que tenía un montón de tiendas y casas.

Parcamos en el apacamiento y Ward cugió mi mano. Me ievó por la calle y me metió en una tienda. Era un resturunte **[¿Cómo has podido confundir un restaurante con una tienda?]**. Nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Pede algo de comido.- me cantó Wadd y ubrí el menú.

-Tomaré los espagete bajos en grasas **[La pasta contiene carbohidratos, no grasas]**.- le dije al quemorero. (Erin: Poque no quiero comido demasias calogías.)

Ward nos pidió algunas bebidas de cula. Pero Ward nu se la bibió poque es un vampiero **[¿Para qué la pidió entonces? Creo que llamas más la atención pidiendo un refresco y no bebiéndotelo que no pidiendo el refresco directamente]**. Llegó mi cmida y la comí comientemente. Yo era tanta hambre que nu me importó que los espagueti fuese bajos en grasas o nu. Ward me miró Sexamente mientras yo comía seductivamente. Él me olía eróticamente y me zentíbien **[1. Me daría vergüenza ajena veros comer. 2. Recordemos que hace cinco minutos ella pensaba que la iba a matar]**.

-así que por qué me us traído a este curo returuante **[Tal como van las cosas, te va a pedir que te cases con él para que te olvides de tu padre]**?- le pegonté contenta.

-Porque eres sexa y te quiero.- dijo Ward sonrientemente.

Ward pagó el dinero y caminamos hasta la pleya como sexa. Íbamos cujidos de la mano y to.

Las olas estaban golpeando la arena y era como rumántico. El cielo estaba estrellante **[No. Os acabábais de levantar, os habéis vestido y habéis ido a ese restaurante. Es IMPOSIBLE que ya sea de noche]** y sexa y Ward estaba juapo. Quería abrasar suyo cadiras **[Vas más caliente que el infierno]**.

Nos posimos de pie en algunas rocas y Ward violó a mi alrededor por detrás **[¿QUÉ?]**. Respiró sobre mí y olía bien, como frambruesas **[Te recuerdo que él bebe sangre]**. Me hulió el pelo y dijo

-Gueles ralmente bien.- Entonces se puso dolante de mí y se inclunó sobre una rudilla y tenía mi caja en sus manos **[¡Te ha robado!]**.

-Te matrimonio conmigo **[1. Os lo dije. 2. No cambies de renglón si sigue hablando el mismo personaje, coño. 3. Felicidades, creo que has conseguido que se olvide totalmente de su padre]**?- pegontó con una vous sexa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0

NA: OMG q dirá Erin **[No sé, pero yo creo que le ha preguntado a Joan]**? Esto es muy existente. El siguiente capétolo va a ser ralmente bueno y también existente. Nu es Edward dolse? 333


	32. Capítulo 32: Fiel y comprometida

**Capítulo 32.**

32 - Repestas.

Erin: No voi a ceder ante la presionando de los pacadores mulos que kren que me mura. Xq vui a zeguir cribendo mi hitoria us guste o no **[¡Es una amenaza!]** poque a la gente le gusta mi hitoria **[¿Tú cres?]** y vosotros sois simplemente mulos pacadores que zois inmaduros y os gusta materos con la gnt.

LOS PACADORES SON MALVADOS

0o0o0o0o0o0o Vuesto Ama a Ward 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me tiré un gas* **[¿QUÉ?]** ,

-SÍ!1111111111111 – le dije a Ward sexa. Nu pudía pesar a casame con él. Eera ralmente exsitante. Ed me olió de un modo sexy **[Le va a encantar el regalito que le has dejado]**. Nos fuimos del restrurante **[En el capítulo anterior ya habíais salido del restaurante y estábais dando un paseo por la playa]**.

Cuando llegué a cas fui a la cama y tuve un suenio gago. Había la luna y un gran lubo que era jay, estaba auiando tristemente pero estaba bueno de un modo malo. Se me acurcó y me miró a los ojos con un gran ojos llorosos. Entonces me dijo que me quería más d lu k me quería ward.

Me desperté azutiadamente y zupe que tenía que ver a Jay, me escabollí de la habitaicón y conduje el ferri hasta donde vivireaba jay. Estaba domido cuando enté en su habitación **[Eso se llama allanamiento de morada]** pero le despeté **["Hola, he tenido un sueño, así que he robado el coche de mi novio y he entrado en tu casa a hurtadillas. ¿Cómo estás?"]**.

-Jay,- dije como sexa.

-Se?- dijo adormilado.

-Creo que estoy cometiendo un urror al cazarme con Ward, creo que te uquiero **[1. ¿Has tenido un sueño tonto y lo primero que se te ocurre es romper tu compromiso? 2. Te recuerdo que Jacob es uno de los novios de tu mejor amiga. 3. Sí que se ha olvidado de su padre, sí]**.

Jay me miró con sexa ojos color óxido **[¿Color óxido? ¿Qué forma de describir el marrón es esa?]**.

-Tienes que romper el corompromeso **[Para no saber hasta ahora que se iban a casar y que esta pava sentía algo por él, se lo ha tomado muy bien]**. Me dijo todo como series, nonca había ojido a jay zonar tan series an3.

Estaba llorando húmedas lágrimas **[¿Se pueden llorar lágrimas secas?]** poque estaba confusa **[Hombre, es que a lo mejor te lo tendrías que haber pensado un poquito antes de decir que sí o de sacar conclusiones precipitadas de un sueño. Lo único que queda claro es que no estás realmente enamorada de ninguno de los dos]** , amaba a do pesonas y eso no era Cristina. Pero quiría cazarme con Wardy pero al mismo tiempo quería a Jay **[Te quieres casar con un tío que pensabas que iba a matarte y dices estar enamorada de un pavo al que dejaste a su suerte en Canadá. Me das asco]**. Qué dubía hacer **[Dejarles en paz a los dos]**?

Entonces recoredé algo

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Erin:

 **[Y esto es lo más inteligente que ha dicho hasta la fecha]**

 ***Ha escrito "i gassed" (me tiré un gas) en lugar de "i guessed" (supongo).**


	33. Capítulo 33: Abogada caliente

**Capítulo 33.**

34 -Impostora

 **[No os preocupéis por el número. Erin no sabe que después del 32 viene el 33]**

NA: ESTO ES SOBRE LA MALVADA PACADORA QUE FINGE QUE ES JENNY. NU RS JENNY, XQ JENNY ESTÁ MÁS BUENORRA Q U **[Sus tendencias homosexuales han vuelto]** Y U RS MULA Y MALVADA. VETE Y DEJA DE FIGIR QUE ERES JENNT

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo y Jenny estábamos camnando por la caie. Jenny estaba con Fenando y yo estaba con Ward **[Sabiendo lo que sabemos, qué situación tan incómoda, ¿no?]** y todos tábamos cujidos de la mano **[¿Todos?]**. Entonces Jenny salió de un salto de detrás de una puerta.

-NO JOAN, ESA NU ES LA JENNY RIAL, YO SOY LA JENNY RIAL **[¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? Deja de escribir estos capítulos de mierda, por favor. Mira que lo que sueles hacer es malo, pero esto es insufrible]**!1- Gretó gretantemente.

Con la otra Jenny estaba Jay, estaban cojidos de la mano. Jay miró a la Jenny que estaba a mi lado y dijo

-QUIÉN ES ESA?

-OH JODIDO DIOS MÍO **["No usarás el nombre de Dios en vano"]**.- GETÉ.- ESTA ES LA JENNY RIAL, ESTÁ CON FATNANDO **[Espera, espera, espera. ¿Jenny está con el jardinero anciano? ¿Cuántos novios tiene ya?]**.

Jay parecía todo buenorro y triste y confuso,

-Pero ella dijo que era la Jenny rial,

Me estaba poniendo furia poque la gnt fensaba que nu zabía mi mejor amiga pa siempre **[¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que intenta comunicarse con nosotros]**.

-esa jenny a tu lado es ralmente una aduradora del diablo.- le dije a jay y Jenny se puso rara y se convirtió en VICTOAR.

Tenía grandes colmeios y quería xupar mi sange y mutarme.

-NOOOOOOOOO, WARDY AYÁDAME **[1. Ojalá deje que te maten por llamarle así. 2. Victoria puede matar a Edward de un puñetazo, no sé que esperas]**!- me mojé y ward se puso dilante de mí y empezó a luxar con victori. Fenano agarrú a Jenny y huyó con ella y Jay estaba ayudando a Ward a luchar. Ward estaba encaramado sobre victoria mentras Jay se la metía **[¿QUÉ?]** , pegándole para que se fuese.

Ward y Jay dejaron a victoria en la cuneta y vinieron a mí.

-Tenemos que llevarte a casa. Dijo Ward y ella me puso sobre él **[¿Qué?]**. Entonces estaba corriendo rápido y sexa y escaló a truvús de mi ventana y me puso en la cama **[El nivel de inutilidad de esta muchacha está llegando a unos límites insospechados]**.

-quédate conmigo le pudí **[Compartís cuarto]**.

-Vale eso haré. Dijo entonces me abrasó.

Al día siguiente iba a ir a la cárcel para sacar a mi papá **[Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con los dos últimos capítulos? ¿Ya no estás "comprometida" con Edward? ¿Ya no "amas" a Jacob? ¿De qué te habías acordado, maldita sea?]**. Yo y ward estámos sexa juntos e íbumos vestidos con los mismos trapos, yo llevaba un largo vestido negro sexa que hacía que mis tetas sobresaliesen **[JA JA JA JA. Recordemos que Edward lleva la MISMA ropa. JA JA JA JA]** así que el juez dejaría que mi padre se volviese homo **[JA JA JA JA]**. Ievaba un colgunte dorado que Ward me había dado que esta hecho de oro rial. Brillaba como él.

Fuimos a la cárcel y nos acercamos al hombre gordo en el mostrador. Parecía malhumorado y mulo. Nu me gustaba.

-Hola queremos sacar a mi papá de la cárcel **[Sutil]**.

El hombre mulo me meró y dijo

-Por que,

-Poque es inacente. Él nu tumar drogas **[Traficar con drogas y tomarlas no es lo mismo, ¿eh? Además, según tú es alcohólico, así que…]**.- complací.

-Nu ze, tendré que ve.- Dijo gruñonentemente y furia. Se levantó de su mostrador y olía a olor corporal.

Se volvió y dijo.

-Nu te lo puedes llevar.- dijo

-POR QUÉ NO?- dije triste **[Porque la justicia no funciona así, merluza]**.

-Poque es un traposo. Nu plagó su impuesto **[Espérate, que además de camello es un defraudador]**.

Me furia mucho.

-DÉJALE IR !

El hombre se rió de mí **[Y con razón]** y dijo siendo mulo

-No, jamás. Le vamo a mutar **[Las leyes de Forks me dan un poco de miedo]**.

-Nu podes mutarlo.- estaba dura **[¿QUÉ?]**. Pudía ser un papá borracho y mulo pero tunía que zarvarlo del hombre Godo apestoso y la cárcel malvada pacadora.

Y entonces vi

BRIAN ESTABA QUEMANDO LA CÁRCEH **[El giro es que Brian no es del FBI, sino un pirómano fugado]**!

 **[Que alguien me explique qué acaba de pasar.**

 **Parece que ha anulado todo lo ocurrido desde que meterieron al padre de Joan en la cárcel y ha decidido seguir una línea temporal distinta sin explicación ni motivo ninguno. Ya había "olvidado" otras cosas antes, como que Jacob estuviese secuestrado, pero nunca tan a lo bestia]**

0p0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

NA: DEJA DE FINGIR SER JENNY FOA PACADORA PUTA. ES MÁ JUAPA QUE TÚ Y ESTÁ TRISTE DE QUE ETÉS FINGIENDO SER ELLA. VUTE POQUE NU NOS GUTAS Y TE UDIAMO.


	34. Capítulo 34: Demasiado vaga

**Capítulo 34.**

34 - PACADORA

N/A: EPERO QUE LAS MALVADAS PACADORAS DUJEN DE FINGIR SER MI AMIGAS. ESA MALVADA PACADORA NU ES BECCA, EZ UA PERSONA MULA QUE TA FINGIENDO. XQ MIS AMIGAS NU TIENEN CUENTAS EN ESTA PÁGINA TODAVÍA Y YO YO LO ZÉ POQUE VOY A LA ESCUELA CON ELLAS **[Está muy bien que confíes en tus amigas, pero no creas siempre todo lo que te digan]**.

0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo00oo0oo0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o

Un día yo y becca etábamos yendo a las pelócolas, íbamos a ver un romanaque sexa juntas **[Ya empezamos otra vez. Haz el favor de centrarte en la historia principal, que bastante mala es ya como para que encima te distraigas]** .Estábamos sentada en el ocuro cine y Becca se transformó en UNA FUA BRUJA **[¿No decías que tú sabrías reconocer a tus amigas?]**!1

-NOOOOOOOOOOO.- gité.- DÓNDE ESTÁ LA BETTA RIAL?

-YO SOY AL BECCA RIAL.- DIJO LA FUA Bruja.

-NO NU L RS!- Dije mientras la bruja intetaba punerme un conjuro.

Huí, La malvada bruja me saguió, gritándome magia (PERO LA MAGIA NU ES RIAL,)

Entonces sa lí y Becca se corrió la puerta.

-Becca, hay una broja malvada fingiendo ser tú,- le dije aterrorrizádamente.

-OMG,- DIJO LA BECCA RIAL!

Ambas empezamos a correr para huir de la foa broja. Yo estaba toda asustada y entonces.

EL PAPA SE CORRIÓ CON SU PALO DE PAPA **[Vaya, qué sorpresa TAN inesperada. Solo es la enésima vez que pasa esto]**.

EL papa se corrió en la bruja y la dispersó. Urdió en peazos y entonces yo y Becca etábamos a salvo de las MALVADAS PACADORAS QUE FINGEN SER MIS AMIGAS.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111

Greteé mientras brian ponía el fuego en la cárcel **[Espera, ¿qué? ¿Lo de antes no formaba parte del capítulo? ¿Para qué lo has puesto entonces?]**. Mi papá estaba ahí dentro.

-TUYO QUEMANDO MI PAPÁ CON FUEGO!11- me puse furia.

-NU PUEDES SACAR A U PAPÁ DE LA CÁRCEL, ES UN CAÍDO!

Brian era tan mulo, nu podía creencia que hubiese fensado que esta oltra bueno. Me alegraba de no haber dejado a Ward por él **[Así que lo reconoces, ¿eh? La cuestión es que no quieres a Edward y tarde o temprano le acabarás dejando porque eres mala persona]**. (ERIN; BRIAN NU ES HOMO CON EL PAPÁ JOANS XQ ESO NU ES CRISTAINO Y NINGUNO DE MIS PRECHONAJES SON GAY!)

-Joan, tenemos que ir y luchar* contra tu papá **[Lo que le faltaba al pobre hombre]** ,- me dijo Ward y nos marchitamos. Estaba en el coche llorando fuerte y mi mejilla estaba húmeda **[¿Solo tienes una mejilla o solo sabes llorar por un ojo? Porque claro, has preferido meterte en el coche que salvarle la vida a tu padre]**. Ward me miró con ojo sexa.

-Encontraremos dónde lo ha dejado brain y lo sacaremos **[A ver, que estaba en la cárcel, panda de merluzos]**.- dijo Ward, Pero estaba oltra cansada como para sacar a papá de la cárcel poque brian seguía venciendo **[Pues nada, que arda. Tú no te canses, bonita]**.

-TENEMOS QUE MUTAR A BRIAN!- dijo Alice y estuvimos de acuerdo **[1. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba Alice todo este tiempo? ¿En el maletero? 2. Después de habernos dado la vara durante un montón de capítulos con el rollo de que no se debía matar, ahora decide que quiere matar a un pavo que, aunque es un pirómano, también es agente de la ley y ha detenido a su padre por un crimen del que era culpable]**.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Erin: Dejad de itetar hacer a mis pechonajes gay, no son homo, pacadores.

 ***Ha escrito "fight" (luchar) en lugar de "find" (buscar).**


	35. Capítulo 35: Otra vez no

**Capítulo 35.**

N/A: EY A TO2!11111 He etado peso porque tera la coseicha y yo y mis padres fuimos a la granja de un amigo de la familia en vacaciones! Tenían patos y mierda **[Maravillosa combinación]** , fue totalmente fantástico. Y Feliz Natvidad por atrasado **[¿Esto lo has añadido porque te acabas de acordar o es que hacéis la cosecha en unas fechas muy extrañas?]**! Gente, por favor agarrádsela a Jesús **[¿QUÉ?]** por ser nuestra salvación ha ce tantos un años. Xq era su compleanios y necesitamos recordarlo. A nadie le gustan los desagradecidos no? Nadie quiere ser como Judiodas! VALE!111111111111!? Pero ahora he vueto ahora, y omg también he visto Luna Nueva durante el purón. OMFG WARD ESTÁ TAN BUENO EN ESA y supongo queTaylob **[¿Querías decir Jacob?]** también pero meh, WARD ES ALUCINANTE!11 Espero que 1 día pueda conocer a Rob Pattersun **[Pues te llevarías una sorpresa desagradable (odia la saga** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **)]**.

oOoo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ERin: VALE, NOTA ESPECIAL! Ha pazado un tiempo dede que escribir algo de esto así que he olvidado algunas cosas **[La madre que te parió]**. Culpad a los patos jajaj!1 Um así que sa, la historia ocurrir ahora 3 meses después y sa **[Me encanta que acaba de reescribir parte de la historia y ahora hasta de eso se le ha olvidado. ¿Tan difícil es releer los dos últimos capítulos?]**.

Edwoe estaba cagando en el coche **[¿Qué?]** y yo estaba sur lado.

-Podremos casarnos pronto, mi amior.- Dije coacionantemente, coteta poq estaríamos casados y entonces Dios no nos odiaría por haber hecho el amor (ERIN POR FAVOR REVISA: Hice que Bella hiciese eso **[1. Se deja notas a sí misma que luego no ve. Claro, como no se lee sus propios capítulos. 2. Tu personaje se llama Joan, no Bella. 3. No, no lo hicieron, aunque estuvieron a punto y fueron perdonados]**?). Poq hacer el amor no es un pecado cuando estás cesado **[Muy bien pero, si lo hubiéseis hecho, habría sido no estando casados, así que no solucionaríais nada]**.

Fuimos a la cosa de mi papá y él estaba en la mesa. Me alegraba de que hubiese sido resatado de Brian **[1. No gracias a ti. 2. Estaba en la cárcel, no secuestrado. Los secuestros son cosa de Jacob]** pero sa me seguía pareciendo un poco cabrón.

-Joan! Jone!- llamó agradecidamente, mientras yo pasaba. Llevaba un cartaginés largo azul con una minifalda larga negra **[¿Minifalda larga?]** así que fuimos a mi bitación y cerramos la puerta. Giré mis ojos emeralda bajo mis atativas ppestañas. Realmente necesita calmarse, fue Ward quien hizo la mayor parte del salvamento de todos modo **[Porque tú estabas MUY cansada]** , y al permitirnos que nos casásemos (y por tanto estar bien con Dios) con su bendición ya le había dado las gracias. Miré a mi alrededor y Jenny estaba sentada la cama **[¿Qué hace ahí ella sola? ¿Cuánto tiempo os lleva esperando? ¿Por qué tu padre no te ha avisado de que estaba allí?]** , vestida modestamente porque acababa de llegar del servicio de oración del Padre James Holden (Erin: Es Domingo.)

-Oh dios mío Joan!- Se etremensió mientras corría i saltaba para abrazarme,- Joan, cómo ha ido tu viaje por el campo **[Vaya, parece que Joan también ha ido de viaje al campo, como Erin. Es casi como si fuesen la misma persona *mira a la cámara*]**? Te he echado mucho de menos chica!

-Sa yo también te eché de menoh.- repliqué.

-Oh holla Joan!- Dijo Becca, que estaba tras Jenny y nu me había dado cueta **[¿Cómo de gorda está Jenny?]**.

-Oh hola.- Dije.

-Hola zeñoritas.- Ward encantó hacia ellas. Prontearon **[No he entendido nada]**.

-Hola Wao!111- Le dijeron felizmente al revés **[¿Al revés?]**.

-Yo fui el campo también.- Rayeó **[Erin, céntrate. No sé si los patos te han pegado algo o si es que te sale el tonto natural, pero haz el favor de escribir con cierta lógica]**.

-OH! Tmbn te eché de menos!- le dijo Denny **[¿Quién?]** mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un rápido, ABRAZO DE PLUTÓN **[¿Qué es un "abrazo de Plutón"? ¿Qué le pasa a esta muchacha?]**. Entonces ella se retiró hacia la cama y todos nos sentamos.

-Cómo está Em?

-Oh bien.- Replicó.- Esa noche iríamos a cenar para ver a los otros Cullens. Jen ama a Em **[Y a Jacob y a Fernando…]**.

Pasamos horas hablando de los últimos meses y reviviendo nuestros recuerdos. Ir al Instituto de Forks **[Las tres veces que fueron]**. Luchar contra Jomes **[Que sigue por ahí suelto]**. Roma. Jay y yo **[¿Recuerdas casi haber traicionado a tu mejor amiga como algo entrañable?]**. Brian y el secuestro **[¡Que fue una detención! ¡Trabajaba en el FBI!]**. Era fantástico, y tos vimos un rato Gossip Girl, era el episodio en el que Hillary D aparece y eso hizo ralmente feli a Becca (Enir: piensa que H Duff es alucinante pero nuze creo que ha perdido su toque recientemente, probablemente porque ahora es como insalubre sabéis **[La verdad es que no]**? Lo siento becca, sé que te gusta pero um sa lo siento). Hablamos y hablamos y hablumos.

Miré a Ward **[Que debe estar hasta los huevos de soportar vuestros cacareos]** , y sonreí. Era tan guapo y perfecto, y un día sería su mujer.

Pero entonces en mi mente estaba Jay en lugar de Ward y **[¡Qué termines las putas frases, coño!]**!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

Erin: ASÍ QUEEEE qué pensáis feles letores **[Que te estás repitiendo y que la última vez que empezaste esta trama te cansaste enseguida]**?! Os deseo a todos feliz Nanvidad, y epero que lo hayáis pasado bien hata ora!1 :3


	36. Capítulo 36: Lluvia dorada

**Capítulo 36.**

-NO JAY !- groté, corriendo fuera de la habitación tanto como era pozible **[Ha perdido el juicio]**.

Edward vino detrás de mí, y agarró mi brazo. Su abarre vicioso era suave y apasionadamente frío **[Bueno, 36 capítulos ha tardado en darse cuenta de que está frío]**. Me volví hacia erl ríos de lágrimas sobre mi car. Cómo había podido traicionarler **[En realidad eso es algo que te cuesta bien poco]**?!

-K quieres decir con "No J?"- Preguntó procupao.

Lloré.

-Fensé que Jay estaba bueno cuando te meré en logar de tú tabas buencuando te miré **[Ha sufrido un derrame cerebral a mitad de frase]**!

Ward me mira en sorpresa y asolota incredolidad. Sus hemosos labios pícaros empezaron a temblar suavemente, y sus sedutores ojos Ámbar se helaron con lágrimas **[Ay, que se nos ha puesto poeta]**. Estaba casi iorando; le había herido mucho y no sabía qué hacer **[¿Qué te parece si empezas por dejar de zorrear con cada hombre que se cruza en tu camino?]** :(

Se alejó de mí alcohólico depresivamente .

-Bella **[Joan]** ,- dijo,- Estoy herido. Me encontraste no sexa **[La verdad es que este conflicto es una tontería, porque no pasa nada por opinar que alguien que no es tu pareja es atractivo. El problema de fondo es que en esta relación no hay confianza ni compromiso por parte de ella]**?!

Se dio la vuelta y había desabotonado la parte de delnate de su camisa. Se desnudó para mí com un patel de crema de masculinidad **[Mejor descripción de la historia]** , tan delcioso y amoroso. Sus abnobinales tenían espasmos de angsiedad **[¿Qué?]** , igual que lo estaban haciendo sus grandes petorales masculinos **[Creo que Edward está sufriendo un ataque epiléptico]**. Quería acariciarler y decir que ler quiero y estaba arrepentida pero nu sabía que hacer al respecto **[¿Y si pruebas a decírselo?]**! T_T (Erin: Esta expreshiun de tristeza es del anime pero yo no soy una freka vale?!

Caí en sus brazos y lloré.

-Lo siento Ward, siento haber dodado jamás de tu sexacidad…No petendía haserlo.

Me apartó de un empujón, y me sentí como el polvo amago rtineando el mundo **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]**.

-Yo tambi3n te quiero, Joan,- me escupió ma o meno,- Pero tienes que descubrir a quién armas realmente. HAZLO AHORA!- se mojó y corrió fuera de la ventana, dejándome sola con los otros **[1. Entonces no estás sola, merluza. 2. Me gusta imaginar a Jenny y Becca viendo todo el espectáculo mientras comen palomitas]** que habían zubido para ver de dónde venía la conmoción. Les lloré.

O

-Estás bien para entrar ahí cariño?- Becca, quién me acarició cunfortantemente. Asentí si había una cosa que tenía que hacer era descubrir a quién humaba anque zabía que amaba a Ward y NO A JAY **[Entonces no hay nada que descubrir, ¿no crees?]**. JAY ES UN PERRO MALVADO PERRA QUE ESTÁ GORDO Y ES FEO Y MALO Y TIENE EL PULO SUCIO SOKCIO **[Pues no pensabas lo mismo cuando te tirabas a por él]**!

Le di un beso de despedida a Becca y bajé su Mufstang. Entré en la jermosa iglesia, esperando recevir ayuda del lugar del que la había obtenido muy ottras vez. Eta la Gloria de Vuestro Señor, cuidar de Su Oveja (En alguna parte de Job). El Patre Holden esta pesándome en el atar.

-Yo di placer tú te corriste **[¿QUÉ?]**!- Dijo cojando me vio.

-Has sido una bona Cristina y Dios también está feliz hacia ti.

Me quedé en blanco **[Yo también]**.

-Te lo ha dicho?

El Padre Holden rió. Tiene una bonita risa.

-Me lo contó? Sí, me lo dijo a través de las ensenianzas que nos dejó, y que tú has siguido tan honorablemente **[A mí que me perdonen, pero este señor está fumado]**. Esto es sobre Weed?

Lloré y cají en los brazos del buen padre, y nos tiré a ambos al suelo rompientemente tras golpear el alter en nuestro camino hacia abajo **[Eres MUY inútil]**. Me descoplé.

-Lo siento mucho Patre!- me tiré un gas **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Dijo que no pasaba nada.

-No pasa nada…así que, qué es eso acerca de Ward, quirida Erni **[Joan]**?

Le conté; nu podía escoger entre el irresistable, sexa Ward y el desagradable, feo pero de algún modo como sexa y devoto Jay. Él asintió. Le asuguré que no haría nada desagradable como MOLVADOS TANGAS PECADORES hasta que nos casásemus. Sonrió **[Este señor debe de pensar que Joan es tonta y puta a partes iguales y no le falta razón]**.

-Les conozco a ambos y ambos son buenos Cristianos **[Sobre todo el vampiro asesino]**. No hay una diferencia real etre la pureza de sus corasones. Tendrás que pensar Joan **[Pues estamos listos]** ; amas a Ward o a Jay? Si uno de ellos fuese a salvar, y solo pudieses salvar a uno, a quién morirías **[Quitadle ya la cocaína]**?

Ward. No. Jay. Ward. Jay. WaedJayWadJomeswards-BAH! No sabía. Puso una mano en mi hombro, compresivamente. Me llevó fuera, y sobre la colina **[Espero que la tire]**.

-Joan, cuando me encuentro ante desisión difísil nu me puedo desidir, me quedó aquí donde el sol brilla más y dejo que el señor me guíe. Creo que aquí es donde deberías hacer ahora.

-Vale.- Dije.

Me quedé de pie y cerré mis ermusos ojos emeralda. Sentí el sol brillar caliente en mi piel color crema de melocotón, mi largo pulo cuoba y mi totalmente bonorro diseño de Victoria Bekham **[A la mierda la espiritualidad]** , con moco nergo **[¿Qué?]** en la sintura y una boneta falda angular que se aratra por el suelo. Me cudé de pie, y pensé. Sentí las palabras venir a mí mientras la cálida luz dorada brollaba sobre mí **[Creo que es la primera vez que piensa en su vida]**. Miré al cielo.

Tanto Ward como Jay estaban allí de pie grandes como en esas secuentias de sueño que tienen los programas de televisión. Ambos estaban sin camzeta y buenorros pero oliéndome hacia abajo igualmente inocentes. Les ulí de vuelta y les saludé. Me tiré un gas **[Qué asco das]** , porque en mi cabeza parecía que la luz buena estaba saliendo especificamente de (Erin: Lo quité para dejaros con la intriga **["Edward". Fin de la intriga]**!)! Era el que me estaba haciendo la lluvia dorada en esto **[¿QUÉ?]**!

Greté de júbilo y corrí colina abajo y dentro del coche Beccas **[Pues se lo vas a poner perdido]** , diciéndole que no importaba cuánto pintalabios llevase puesto sus labios siempre serían un poco feos **[Peor amiga del mundo]** así que que tirase el puto pintalabios y condujese a Casa de (Eirn: LO BORRÉ) para que se lo pudieser contar!111

Le di gracias a dios.


	37. Capítulo 37: Amor cristiano

**Capítulo 37.**

37- No

Erin: DEJAD DE JASER A MIS PRECHORAJES GAY!11 NO ZON GAY, L ZOIZ VUSOTROS. IDUS Y DEJAD DE FLEMEAR MI HISTORIAH.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

NOOOOO, wardy me estaba djuando por otra cica y ERA JENNY!

Me dusperté mojándome x el zeño **[Qué asco]**. Zabía que ward nu me djuría por Jenny poque estoy más bona que Jenny de todos modo **[¿Cómo se puede ser tan vanidosa y mala amiga?]**. Salí de la cama y fojí al banio para lempearme y no pensar n Ward djuándome.

 **[Mirad, no sé qué está pasando pero claramente se ha olvidado OTRA PUTA VEZ de lo que estaba haciendo en el capítulo anterior]**

OoooooOOOoooO

Fojí a la ecuela y ward estaba allí en suyo coche. Me acerqué a él y purecía triste. lc **[¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es un mensaje en clave? ¿Estás pidiendo ayuda?]**.

-Queg paza?- pregunté procupadamente.

-Nada, Dijo ira y alcohólico depresivumente. No me gustó.

-Mira Erin, tanemos que hablar d cosas.- dijo Ward gruñente **[Te he dicho mil veces que no cambies de renglón cuando habla un mismo personaje]**.

-A qué tu refieres sexa **[Parece que las dos neuronas no se le han conectado hoy]**?- pegonté y mové mis ojos sexamente en su diección.

-JOAN YA NU TE QUERO!- Me gricóv y entonces salió corriendo sexamente.

Me cají al zuelo y lloré ríos de agua desde mi ojo. POR QUÉ YA NU ME QUERÍA **[Tal vez porque se ha dado cuenta finalmente de que eres una persona horrible en la que no se puede confiar]**?

Y entonces iegó Jenny y violó su brazo alrefedor de mi pexo **[¿Qué?]**.

-Qué pas joan?- pregontó como mejor amigosa.

-WARD ME HA DJIDO me derramé en su carua con mi dureza **[¿QUÉ?]**.

Jenny estaba bona pero creo que lo entundió **[Pues yo no, ¿eh?]**. Nu me importaba pero porque zabía que ella quería robiarme a ward de tos modo **[¿Cómo tienes la cara dura de decir algo así cuando tú fuiste como una perra en celo detrás de Jacob?]**.

O0o0o0o

Corrí a casa y ioré durante todo el camino. Corrí a me habitasión y serré la puerta de un potazo para que mi papá alcohólico nu etrase i me echase la xarla. Estaba en el tribajuk de todos modo **[¿Y entonces para qué coño cierras la puerta?]** , era un abogado así que iegaría tarde a casa **[Es la primera vez que le repite un trabajo]**. (ERIN: EL PAPÁ JOANS NU ES GAY CON BRAIN! SOLO POROQUE ZEAZ UN ALCOHLICO NU SIGNIFICA QUE ZEAZ GAY **[¿Estás insinuando que las personas homosexuales son inherentemente alcohólicas?]**!)

Yo sobre mi cama y me lancé dentro de la almohada **[No está bien esta muchacha, ¿eh?]**. Era tanta furia que podría mutar a Ward pero eso iba en cantra de las enseñanzas Señors. Entonces meré al suelo y allí había una tarjeta. Entonces tuve una idea **[Si contrataba a un sicario, técnicamente yo no habría matado a nadie]** , LOS VOLTIRE PUDRÍA AIUDARME **[¡NO!]**! Y PUDRÍAN MUTAR A BRIAN Y ESOS PACADORES DUJARÍAN DE HACER GAYU A MIS PRECHORAJES!1

 **[Tengo varias cosas que decir:**

 **1\. Joan ahora es plenamente consciente de que está en una historia y, como ella es la encarnación de Erin, puede matar a los demás personajes cuando quiera.**

 **2\. Me encanta su hipocresía: ella no puede matar a nadie porque está mal pero sí puede pagar o pedirle a otra persona que cometa el crimen por ella.**

 **3\. En la vida ayudarían los Vulturi a una humana. De hecho, ella misma lo dijo en los capítulos en los que estuvo en Roma: los Vulturi solo se encargan de mantener el orden entre los vampiros. Lo que le pase a esta merluza les importa una mierda.**

 **4\. ¿Por qué se ha acordado de los Vulturi al ver una tarjeta?]**

Me vestí con botas de quero y calcetines largos neros con una minifalda azul brillante y una sexa camiseta de tirantes con estampado militar roza que hacía que mis tetas paeciesen buenorras y grandes así que Ward estaría ciloso por dejarme!

Entonces llumé a becca y le pegonté si quería vunir conmigo a los voltares **[Y me respondió que todavía estaba en clase y que le venía un poco mal viajar a Italia en ese momento]**. Dijo que lo huría pero que tenía que hacer algonas cosas mauri primero **[¿Qué es una cosa "mauri"?]**. Conduje mi coche **[Tú no tienes coche]**.

Becca y io estábamos en el coche y ambas estábamos irua con Jenny por ser uma PUTA NO CRISTINA TRAJIDORA **[Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado entre ellas en la vida real para que Erin escriba esto. Además, en la historia la única justificación para todo este lio es un sueño]**!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111. Desidí que Becca pudría ser mi megor agmega en su lugir.

Paramos el coche fora de la casa valtoures y entramos **[¿Habéis conducido desde EE. UU. hasta Italia? ¿No hay un océano en medio? ¿Y no se suponía que esta gente vivía bajo el Coliseo?]**. Los valturie estaban allí sentados epurándonos.

(JOAN **[Erin]** : nu me gustan los nombres valtorys poque son viejos y fuos así que les he dado nombres buenorros **[Eres conscinte de que tienen nombres antiguos porque SON antiguos, ¿no?]**.)

Nickalas se levantó y tenía pelo buenorro quje praesía d oro y llevaba viqueros de diseñador. Pode ver a becca mirándole fijamente, pero todos los vulturies estaban cazados así que nu podría tenerle **[Dios mío, qué obsesión por acostarse con hombres. Qué mala es la adolescencia]**. Todos los otros valturies tmbn estaban buenorros y lleveando trapos de diseñador escpeto Ralph como era viejo y fuo (Enir: RALPH ES UN NOMBRE FUO VALE ASÍ QUE POR ESO SE LLAMA RALPH **[Ya veo. Así que te gustaba un tal Ralph pero él prefería a Jenny]**!)

-Q QUERES JOAN?- peguntó nickalas con una vos de rugidos gimentes **[¿Qué?]**.

-Quiero cunvertir a Edward en mi esposo y mutar a brian y jenny **[O sea, que quieres matar a dos personas que no te han hecho nada (una de ellas era tu mejor amiga) y obligar a una tercera a casarse contigo a la fuerza]**.- peonté sexamente mentas mujvía mis párpados sedutivamente. Me alegraba tanto de que hubiésemos lluvado tarpos buenorros. Becca llevaba una camiseta verde atuda a un hombre y vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos **[¿Esta chavala es consciente de que no puede pagar dos asesinatos y una coacción vistiendo bien?]**.

Los valtore estaban pensando cuando ALICE ENTRÓ VOLANDO EN LA HABITACIÓN!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cú quiere alice3 **[¿Impedir que esclavices sexualmente a su hermano, quizá?]**. Descúbrelo en el siguiente capétolo exigtantue!111111111111 LOS PACADORES NO TIENEN PURMITIDO LEERLO VALE. PORIQUE NO SAGUEN LOS PESOS SEÑORS Y SUS INSINIANZAS Y TÁN ITETANDO TRAER AL DEABLO A MI VID **[No, tranquila, si el diablo ya está bastante dentro de ti a juzgar por lo que escribes]**!11111111111111111111111111111

 **[Y así, amigos míos, termina esta historia de obsesión, envida y vanidad. Ha sido un viaje divertido pero muy estresante porque en Erin se combinan la estupidez y la inmoralidad.**

 **Han quedado MUCHOS asuntos sin resolver y otros directamente han sido olvidados, como el secuestro de Jacob, el ansia de sangre de Edward, la historia de James y Victoria, el encarcelamiento del padre de Joan, la pedida de mano de Edward o el enamoramiento repentino de Joan hacia Jacob.**

 **También me gustaría hacer una pequeña lista de todos los empleos que ha tenido el padre de Joan a lo largo de la historia (espero no olvidarme de ninguno): bombero, alcalde, trabajador en una fábrica, abogado, albañil, médico, camello y abogado de nuevo.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima]**


End file.
